Reflections of us
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. A primeira vez que Naruto viu Gaara ele viu a si mesmo refletido naqueles olhos que encaravam a janela. GaaNarGaa com um pouco de Kaka/Iru.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo original: **Reflections of us

**Autor(a): **Caranina

**Tradutora: **SrtaKinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. A primeira vez que Naruto vê Gaara ele vê a si mesmo refletido naqueles olhos que encaravam a janela. GaaNarGaa com um pouco de Kaka/Iru.

* * *

Gaara estava alastrado no assoalho olhando para o teto em branco. Em algum lugar distante um telefone tocou, mas ele ignorou. Notou a preocupação na voz da sua irmã quando ela falou com a secretaria eletrônica. Isso não importava, em algumas horas ela estaria ali com um irritado Kankurou a tira colo, logo, atender ao telefone era desnecessário. Com um suspirou o jovem catou em um bolso de suas agora arruinadas calças pretas, retirando um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro com dedos instáveis. Quando ele apertou uma das varas entre seus dedos e ascendeu, seu estomago fez sua presença conhecida. Ignorando, Gaara permitiu que seus olhos seguissem os redemoinhos e espirais de fumaças enquanto trazia o fumo aos seus lá os olhos, ele imaginou a nicotina sendo bombeada através de suas veias. Seu corpo tinha alcançado seu limite. Ele gostava desse sentimento, o adormecimento da sua mente vinha da exaustão total. Derrubando o cigarro no chão, ele girou seu olhar para a pintura que agora secava em um canto do quarto enquanto deslizava para a escuridão que só vinha desse modo.

"Kankurou."

"É, eu sei." Kankurou murmurou enquanto se abaixou para pegar seu irmão menor.

"Não o acorde." Temari disse enquanto girava e se dirigia a cozinha. Rolando seus olhos, Kankurou se dirigiu a sala de visitas com sua carga enquanto Temari começou a mexer na cozinha.

"Ele esta inconsciente." Kankurou murmurou enquanto aceitava a caneca que Temari o entregou. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona no pé do sofá enquanto o mesmo acomodava o inconsciente Gaara.

"Deveríamos acordá-lo e tentar enfiar alguma comida abaixo da garganta dele ou deixá-lo dormir primeiro dessa vez?" Kankurou perguntou enquanto olhou fixamente no torço pálido de seu irmão. Quando tinha sido a ultima vez que ele tinha estado lá fora, na luz solar?

"Deixe-o dormir. Eu preciso ir fazer compras de qualquer modo, não tem comida decente nessa casa como o usual." Temari respondeu enquanto tocou delicadamente algumas mechas vermelhas dispersas. Ela somente ousava tocar seu irmão mais novo durante uma de suas crises.

"Você viu isso?"

"Como eu poderia não ter visto?" Temari respondeu. "Impressionante como sempre."

"É." Kankurou concordou enquanto rasgou seu olhar longe de seu irmão. "Eu me pergunto o que diabos ele quer fazer com esse."

"Eu vou estar de volta logo."

"Somente seja rápida."

Agarrando sua jaqueta do armário do corredor onde ela o tinha jogado mais cedo, ela saiu. Ela entendia Kankurou. Nenhum deles queria ser deixado sozinho com ele mais do que o necessário, mesmo que ele estivesse atualmente deitado em um sofá alheio ao mundo ao redor.

"Você está acordado." Temari disse enquanto sorriu gentilmente para um Gaara agora acordado. Gaara a ignorou enquanto lentamente se sentou, sentindo a faísca de vida em seu estomago. Estremecendo ele ficou em seus pés e se dirigiu ao banheiro sem reconhecer seus irmãos. Kankurou fez um movimento para ajudá-lo quando ele tropeçou, mas foi rapidamente parado por um brilho do ruivo. Com um encolher de ombros, o irmão mais velho recuou a cozinha.

"Você esta com fome?" Temari perguntou preocupada enquanto ela olhou seu irmão agarrar o punho de uma cadeira próxima para se firmar. Olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas o aperto de Gaara na cadeira. Quando tinha sido a ultima vez que ele tinha comido?

"Não ainda." veio a resposta lacônica enquanto ele lentamente fez seu caminho até o banheiro. Sua voz era rouca do desuso.

"Eu vou ter alguma coisa pronta quando você estiver pronto." Ela disse suavemente sem esperar uma resposta antes de prosseguir para a cozinha para reaquecer o alimento que tinha preparado. Temari e Kankurou se sentaram em silencio enquanto escutaram o som distante da água correndo. Eles esperaram pacientemente enquanto o som parou somente para ser seguido momentos depois por um Gaara agora limpo de tinta, vestindo em calças pretas lisas e uma camisa vermelha escura. Temari tomou como sugestão para colocar a comida que ela havia preparado na frente deles. Os irmão comeram em um silencio nervoso, o mais novo parecendo estar ignorante ao incômodo dos outros.

"Gaara...o que você quer fazer com esse?" Kankurou perguntou quebrando o silencio incômodo enquanto olhou seu irmão com atenção. Ele tinha aprendido de maneira dura a nunca tocar nas pinturas de Gaara sem saber explicitamente o que Gaara queria. Ele ainda tinha cicatrizes daquele dia. O dia que ele tinha entendido um grunhido de um semi-consciente Gaara como permissão para mover a pintura para a galeria de arte que os irmão possuíam e o único lugar onde o trabalho de Gaara era posto para a exposição e vendido. Para encurtar a historia, Kankurou tinha passado seis semanas em um hospital com uma concussão, quatro costelas quebradas e uma ferida de faca. Assim ele tinha aprendido sua lição e continuou a encarar os olhos de seu irmão.

"Faça o que você quiser." Gaara sussurrou enquanto mastigava lentamente.

"Você...você tem certeza?" Temari perguntou. Sua resposta foi um relance irritado. Gaara não gostava de se repetir.

"Certo. E se nós adicionássemos a próxima mostra?" Kankurou perguntou nervosamente enquanto ele olhava de relance de Gaara para Temari e de volta. Esperando por uma objeção do ruivo que nunca veio, Temari assentiu.

"Nós podemos fazer isso." ela disse forçando um sorriso. Gaara continuou comendo em silencio enquanto ouviu seu irmão e irmão planejarem os detalhes da próxima mostra. Os irmão tinham aberto a galeria três anos atrás usando algum do dinheiro sangrento que seu pai tinha deixado para trás. Nenhum deles queria depender particularmente dos fundos que tinham herdado de um homem pelo qual eles não tinham nenhum amor. Tinha sido idéia de Gaara, uma que tinha surgido ao olhar fixamente a pintura recém terminada de uma tempestade rasgando um navio a fragmentos. O tema era comum, mas possuía uma áurea de assombro que fazia a pessoa que olhava se perder no momento que estava congelado na pintura. Tinha somente algumas horas, mas ele já estava pronto para destruí-lo.

"Quando você acha que isso vale?" Gaara tinha perguntado sem rodeios a seu irmão e irmã quando esta aprestes a queimar sua mais nova realização. Temari e Kankurou tinham estados preparados para testemunhar a morte violente de outro trabalho. A ultima coisa que eles esperavam era serem perguntados quanto aquilo valia. Isso tinha sido a três anos atrás e a galeria tinha crescido de uma pequena loja de canto a uma das galerias mais conhecidas da cidade de Konoha. Tinha sido uma oportunidade deles começarem de novo quando eles tinham se movido primeiramente para Konoha, embora Temari ainda tivesse duvidas de quão eficaz a mudança tinha sido.

Gaara era elogiado como um gênio pelo que ele criava ainda que ninguém soubesse quem tinha criado aquelas peças a venda na galeria. Suas pinturas sempre eram assinadas usando o pseudônimo Shukaku e ele nunca tinha visitado a galeria ou as exposições que haviam a cada poucos meses para mostrar seus trabalhos mais recentes junto com os dos outros artistas que tinham sido adicionados a galeria com o passar dos anos. As perguntas a respeito de Gaara não eram toleradas e os visitantes da galeria aprenderam isso rapidamente. Tornou-se uma novidade, o recluso e misterioso gênio que criava as obras primas que pareciam prontas para pular de suas telas a qualquer instante. O publico amava o mistério que cercava a criação das pinturas e frequentemente levantavam teorias próprias sobre como ele era. Honestamente ele não se importava com o que as pessoas pensavam do seu trabalho, ele pintava para si mesmo e somente para si mesmo. Pintar era um escape, o mantinha são em certo nível. Era tudo que ele tinha. Derramaria tudo o que sentia na tela; deixava suas emoções fluir com a tinta, o único escape que ele sempre teria. Se pessoas queriam dar dinheiro por suas criações então deixe-as dar, ele as destruiria no fim de qualquer jeito. Ele não se importava com o que acontecia com elas, desde que saíssem da sua vista. As únicas que ele mantinha eram as pinturas que refletiam sua alma. Essas eram aquelas que eram trancadas em seu estúdio e deixadas lá. Essas eram aquelas que o faziam ficar acordado por dias somente para acordar com o choro quieto de Temari e um cansado Kankurou pairando não muito longe dele. Essas eram pinturas que tinham causado a cicatriz que ele tinha feito em sua testa uma década atrás e ainda doía como se fosse recente. Essas eram as pinturas que ele nunca venderia.

Empurrando seu prato para longe, Gaara se levantou.

"O que você esta fazendo? Você mal tocou na sua comida." Temari disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto olhou de relance para o prato que Gaara tinha empurrado afastado. Kankurou prendeu sua respiração enquanto seu irmão mais novo congelou. Ele disparou um apavorante olhar de relance em sua irmã enquanto via que ela tinha percebido seu erro. Ela simplesmente não podia manter a boca fechada algumas vezes.

"Saiam daqui e levem isso com vocês." Gaara colocou para fora antes de andar silenciosamente para o quarto. Ele tinha acordado em um modo particularmente ruim, aparentemente ele não tinha estado exausto o bastante porque ele tinha sonhado. Sem esperar ser dito uma segunda vez, Kankurou saiu rapidamente do seu assento e foi para o estúdio de Gaara.

"Você tinha que irritá-lo, né." ele rosnou para sua irmã enquanto agarrava os lados da tela, cuidadoso para não tocar na pintura.

"Não começa. Olha pra ele, quanto tempo você acha que ele vai durar nesse ritmo? Ele não come, ele não dorme. Ele esta ficando pior Kankurou. Ele é meu irmão mais novo Kankurou e não tem jeito-"

"Corta essa Temari. Ele é meu irmão mais novo também. Você não é a única que esta preocupada com ele. Eu sei em que estado ele está. Eu estou aqui toda vez que ele tem uma crise; você não acha que eu vejo o que ele esta fazendo a si mesmo? Você nunca pergunta o que ele esta fazendo merda! Sabe disso! Se Gaara quer sair sem comer então você o deixa fazer isso, merda. Você sabe o que acontece quando você tenta fazer ele fazer algo que ele não quer." Kankurou sussurrou asperamente enquanto se diria a porta da rua com Temari em seus calcanhares.

"Então o que? Nós simplesmente vamos deixá-lo morrer de fome?" Temari cuspiu, completamente irritada em ambos os seus irmãos.

"Não é o que eu disse, mas se você quer mantê-lo de fazer exatamente isso nós precisamos ficar no seu lado bom, não o irritar! Pelo menos quando ele esta de bom humor podemos forçar alguma maldita comida em sua garganta, mas quando você vai e o irrita e provavelmente vai tentar nos matar antes que nós possamos sequer falar uma palavra!"

Temari deu a Kankurou um olhar.

"Não acha que esta sendo injusto com ele? Ele não tem sido violento em meses."

"E eu gostaria de manter desse jeito muito obrigado."

Mordendo sua língua, Temari seguiu sua irmão para a porta da frente. Ela sabia que Kankurou estava certo. Simplesmente por que Gaara não tinha posto ninguém no hospital ultimamente não significava que eles podiam abaixar a aguarda. Se quisessem que Gaara continuasse a permiti-los na sua vida eles precisavam se manter alertas. Isso era mais fácil de fazer do que falar quando eles não sabiam o que iria afeta-lo. Ainda, ele era seu irmão mais novo e Temari seria amaldiçoada se deixasse que ele a deixasse. Temari suspirou em frustração enquanto fechou a porta atrás dela.

Gaara ouviu as vozes de seu irmão e irmã desaparecerem com o fechamento da porta da frente. Se eles queriam perder o tempo deles se preocupando com ele então estava tudo bem para ele desde que eles ficassem fora de seu caminho. As vidas eram deles; eles podiam fazer o que diabos quisessem com elas desde que eles não tentassem o parar de viver sua vida do jeito que ele que eles entendessem essa única coisa então ele não teria que prejudicá-los. Procurando em seu armário, o ruivo vestiu calças pretas e uma camisa marrom. Puxando um casaco, ele colocou suas chaves, carteira, cigarros e isqueiro em seu bolso e saiu. Ele precisava de uma distração de seus fantasmas. O ar fresco soprou em sua pele fazendo-o tiritar ligeiramente. Não tinha saído por mais ou menos um mês e o ar que acariciava sua pele pálida era bem vindo. Era tarde, as ruas estavam quase vazias. Isso era como Gaara gostava. Ele odiava o alvoroço do dia enquanto as pessoas cuidavam de suas vidas patéticas. Acendendo um cigarro, Gaara começou a andar. Ele ainda estava cansado, mas no momento ele realmente não se importava. As poucas pessoas que passavam simplesmente olhavam de relance para ele antes de seguirem seu caminho.

Não estava certo de quanto ele tinha andado ou quão tarde era quando ele encontrou. Estava escondido confortavelmente em um canto com sua entrada secundária mais adiante. Sem pensar Gaara entrou. Normalmente não visitava lugares como esse, mas esse lugar o tinha atraído. Talvez fosse o vazio do restaurante ou talvez fosse simplesmente o fato de que estava em um lugar diferente de onde vivia. Uma jovem com cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo o cumprimentou na porta.

"Um...eu sinto muito, mas nós estamos fechando em 30 minutos e a cozinha já fechou por essa noite." Ela disse polidamente encarando o ruivo. Gaara dispensou seu comentário e permitiu que seus olhos vagassem pelo restaurante. Era um lugar singular. Ele supôs que era o tipo de lugar que as pessoas chamariam de romântico. As mesas estavam arrumadas para dar a sensação de privacidade a seus consumidores. A iluminação era suave e elegante, causando sombras nos lugares certos.

"Chá." Ele disse simplesmente enquanto consultou o restaurante com os olhos. Vendo uma mesa vazia em um canto afastado, ele andou até lá e se sentou não se incomodando em esperar uma resposta da garota. Com um suspiro resignado, a garota foi buscar o chá.

"Qual o problema Ayame?" Naruto perguntou quando uma Ayame frustrada entrou na cozinha.

"Ele não vai sair." A menino de cabelos castanhos disse exasperada. "Ele só se sentou lá, mesmo eu tendo dito que nós vamos fechar em 30 minutos!"

"Por que você simplesmente não pediu para ele sair?" Naruto perguntou confuso enquanto continuava a colocar os ingredientes para fora. Ayame olhou para Naruto como se questionasse sua sanidade.

"Tão ruim assim? Certo, eu vou cuidar disso. Por que você não vai pra casa e eu fecho essa noite? Ino já foi? Diga ao velho que eu espero que ele melhore logo."

"Ela saiu a uma hora atrás. Não tinha ninguém aqui mesmo então eu disse para ela ir. Muito obrigado Naruto e eu vou dizer a ele." Ayame disse enquanto acenava e saia da cozinha.

"Sem problema." Naruto respondeu sorrindo enquanto a menina saía. Com um suspiro, o loiro removeu seu avental e deixou a cozinha. Rastreou o restaurante procurando pela fonte da frustração de Ayame. Uma massa de cabelo vermelho chamou sua atenção e Naruto se dirigiu para ele. Quando estava a ponto de pedir para o homem sair, Naruto viu o reflexo de seu rosto no vidro através do qual ele estava encarando. Gaara parecia permanecer alheio ao fato de que estava sendo encarado enquanto continuou a olhar pela janela. Naruto olhou de relance aos pálidos e magros dedos envolvidos em torno da xícara do agora morno chá. Sem dizer uma palavra Naruto girou ao redor e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Ele entendia agora porque Ayame tinha hesitado em pedir para o ruivo sair. O loiro reapareceu alguns minutos depois segurando duas bacias e hashis. Ele colocou uma bacia e um par de hashis na frente do jovem antes de se sentar.

"Eu comeria isso antes que ficasse frio se eu fosse você." Naruto disse quando soltou seus hashis e ruidosamente atacou seu próprio ramen. Acordando com a voz, Gaara olhou de relance para o menino que sugava seus macarrões e então para a bacia fumegante na frente dele, confuso.

"É ramen de porco, minha especialidade e favorito. Experimente. Eu ainda estou para conhecer alguém que não goste do meu ramen." Naruto disse orgulhosamente enquanto olhou o ruivo na frente dele. Gaara olhou para o menino que tinha se imposto em seu espaço pessoal, mas não fez menção de tocar na comida posta em frente a ele.

"Sabe, nós fechamos a uma hora."

Gaara piscou nele e olhou seu relógio. Era quase meia noite.

"Não se preocupe. Você pode compensar comendo o ramen." Naruto riu enquanto apontou para a bacia. Lentamente Gaara soltou seus dedos da xícara de chá e pegou seus hashis. Ele hesitou enquanto inspecionou o conteúdo da bacia.

"Não se preocupe não tem veneno ai e é grátis também."

Naruto observou enquanto Gaara trouxe gradualmente alguns macarrões a boca e provou.

"Bem, o que você acha?" Naruto perguntou expectante. Gaara ignorou a pergunta. Como se finalmente vindo a uma conclusão, o ruivo atacou a bacia na frente dele.

"Bom, não é? Ramen tem que ser a melhor comida já inventada. Eu podia viver disso mas é claro que Iruka não me deixaria, mas eu como isso toda chance que eu tenho. É isso que é tão bom sobre trabalhar aqui. Eu posso ter ramen de graça. Claro que o velho estabeleceu um limite. Ele disse que o colocaria fora do negócio se ele me deixasse comer tanto ramen quando eu quisesse. Iruka diz que eu tenho um buraco negro em meu estômago."

O loiro estava começando a raspar em seu nervos com a vibração incessante, mas o ramen era bom e ele não tinha tido uma refeição própria em dias então Gaara decidiu deixá-lo continuar. Na verdade o único motivo que ele não tinha esmurrado o loiro na frente dele por falar com ele era o ramen que agora estava enchendo sua garganta.

"A propósito meu nome é Naruto, qual é o seu?"

"Eu não poderia me importar menos com qual seu nome é." Gaara disse ao abaixar a bacia agora vazia.

"É, você não é o único." Naruto sussurrou enquanto trazia sua própria bacia até os lábios e a sugava. Gaara observou o menino sob a guise de um brilho mortal. Ele tinha uma massa de cabelo loiro que ficava sem ordem sob a sua cabeça. Abaixando a bacia, Naruto sorriu quando pegou Gaara brilhando nele, parecendo imperturbável pelo comentário anterior e ao olhar que lhe era atualmente visado. Gaara permitiu que seus olhos passassem rapidamente pelo rosto do menino. Três finas cicatrizes se alinharam em cada bochecha do menino lhe dando um ar ligeiramente feroz. Embora o efeito não fosse ruim, ele era apelativo. Surpreendentes olhos azuis o encaram de volta brilhando com diversão. Gaara permitiu que seu olhar atravessasse aqueles olhos. Naruto remexeu-se sobre o forte olhar.

"Bem...por mais divertido que comer com você seja eu preciso fechar. Desde que você aproveitou tanto meu ramen, por que você não volta amanha e eu farei mais pra você. Embora você vá ter que pagar dessa vez. Então talvez você estará disposto a me dizer o seu nome." Naruto disse brilhantemente enquanto ficava de pé.

"Não tenha a idéia errada só porque eu permiti que você sentasse comigo e o animei por comer esse lixo que você colocou na minha frente. Saia do meu caminho." Empurrando o menino de lado, Gaara saiu do restaurante. Balançando a cabeça, Naruto pegou as duas bacias.

"De nada." Ele chamou enquanto observava a figura de Gaara recuar.

Gaara estava alastrado no assoalho do estúdio encarando o teto. Estava cansado, mas como sempre o sono era um somente um breve memória. Pouco a pouco ele analisava o que tinha acontecido, tentando compreender suas ações. Por que ele tinha entrado no restaurante em primeiro lugar? Por que ele não tinha saído quando o loiro tinha se sentado primeiramente? Por que o menino tinha colocado o ramen na frente dele em primeiro lugar? Inferno, ele nem sequer gostava de ramen mas tinha devorado como um cão faminto. Então por que ele estava implorando mais pelo ramen que esse cara tinha feito? Provavelmente por que ele não tinha comido por muito tempo. Era simplesmente natural que seu corpo tivesse ânsias. Ele estava realmente tão faminto para aceitar comida de um perfeito estranho? Temari tinha cozinhado o bastante para pelo menos uma semana. Era verdade que Gaara não podia se impedir de assumir o fato de que o ramen do cara provava melhor do que o que Temari cozinhava. Gaara rosnou nas perguntas não respondidas e comentários desnecessários. Mais ele pensava nisso, mas irritado ele ficava. Levantando a seus pés, ele tirou sua camisa e agarrou o pincel mais próximo em frustração.

"Ei Naruto, aqui tem um pedido pra você." Ino disse ao entrar na cozinha com um pedido na mão.

"A essa hora da noite?" Naruto perguntou irritado. A única vez que eles recebiam pedidos tão tarde era no fim de semana e era somente quinta feira. Naruto suspirou enquanto olhava para o pedido.

"É, algum ruivo assustador."

"Ruivo huh?" Com um sorriso largo Naruto foi trabalhar. "Eu vou levar isso para ele Ino." A jovem mulher olhou o loiro curiosamente antes de se dirigir novamente para fora.

"O que você quiser Naruto." Ela não iria reclamar. Com um aceno ela voltou a limpeza das mesas.

Gaara se sentou na mesma mesa da noite passada antes de olhar pela janela, seus dedos mais uma vez envolvidos em uma xícara de chá que estava lentamente ficando fria. Os únicos outros consumidores no restaurante eram um jovem casal que não pareciam poder manter suas mãos um do outro. Gaara disparou um brilho particularmente desagradável quando a mulher riu um pouco alto demais.

"Aqui esta você." Naruto disse enquanto colocava a bacia na mesa. Gaara encarou a bacia por um momento antes de pegar seus hashis.

"Então você gostou do meu ramen tanto assim, né?" Naruto sorriu torto enquanto se sentou em seu regular lado oposto. Gaara o ignorou e começou a comer; somente que dessa vez ele resistiu ao impulso de arar através da bacia de ramen e preferivelmente comeu cuidadosamente lento.

"Você não fala muito, fala?"

"Você só fala demais." Gaara murmurou entre mordidas. Um baixo burburinho travou a atenção de Gaara fazendo-o levantar o olhar de sua bacia. O loiro estava rindo; seus olhos azuis faiscando brilhantemente quando ele encarou o ruivo de volta. Gaara inclinou sua cabeça ligeiramente no som. Quando tinha sido a ultima vez que ele tinha realmente ouvido alguém rir em sua presença?

"Você não é a primeira pessoa a dizer isso." Naruto disse enquanto continuou a observar o menino comer.

"Gaara."

"Huh?"

"Meu nome...é...Gaara."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo Gaara. Eu sou Naruto."

"Eu já sei quem você é." Gaara disse, seu olhar dizendo claramente que Naruto não deveria ser muito brilhante.

"Oh sim, eu te disse meu nome ontem, né." Naruto disse acanhado enquanto friccionou a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Gaara rolou os olhos enquanto continuou a comer. Esse cara era realmente tão denso?

"Ei Naruto, posso ir? Minha carona esta aqui." Ino chamou enquanto deslizou em sua jaqueta. Naruto olhou de relance ao redor do restaurante notando que não tinha ninguém mais lá.

"Claro Ino. Eu vou fechar pelo resto da semana também. Teuchi machucou as costas e Ayame tem que cuidar dele então ela não vai ficar para fechar."

"Certo, vejo você amanha." Naruto acenou para a menina antes de virar novamente para ao menino a sua frente.

"Então Gaara você vive por aqui?"

"Por que você quer saber?"

"Só curiosidade eu acho. Não se preocupe não é como se eu fosse perseguir você ou coisa assim." Naruto riu enquanto levantou suas mãos defensivamente.

"Você não poderia mesmo se quisesse." Gaara indicou enquanto afastou a bacia agora vazia. Naruto piscou na indicação.

"...bem, isso é bom de saber."

"Ei, espere aqui um pouco." Naruto disse enquanto pegou a bacia e saiu.

"Não vá a lugar nenhum." Ele gritou sobre seu ombro. Gaara estreitou seus olhos no menino que corria para os fundos do restaurante, irritado no fato que ele tinha ousado lhe dar uma ordem. Ainda sim ele permaneceu sentado. Não era como se ele tivesse qualquer outra reunião de emergência no momento.

"Eu estou pronto." Naruto disse enquanto sorriu ao outro menino. Gaara olhou para cima somente para estremecer na vista diante dele. Naruto estava vestido em jeans azuis escuros e em uma camiseta preta. Entretanto não tinha sido isso que o tinha feito estremecer. Era a medonha jaqueta preta e laranja que o loiro tinha vestido quando disse que estava pronto. A despeito disso Gaara não podia evitar que a jaqueta combinava com Naruto. Talvez por que era tão subtil como uma tonelada de tijolos e exigia atenção. De qualquer modo ele tinha certeza que se qualquer outro usasse isso pareceria um idiota completo.

"Bem, vamos lá, não fique só sentado ai." Naruto disse impaciente. Gaara levantou-se a seus pés calmamente e seguiu Naruto para fora do restaurante.

"São 11:30 agora então eu tenho uma hora antes de precisar ir pra casa. Então...o que você quer fazer?" Gaara não respondeu; em vez disso ele pegou um cigarro de seu bolso e o iluminou.

"Sabe, essas coisas vão matar você." Naruto indicou enquanto encarou o outro menino. A resposta de Gaara foi um olhar que indicava claramente que ele não estava nem ai. Com um encolher de ombros Naruto começou a andar esperando Gaara seguir. Gaara hesitou por um minuto então decidiu que não iria doer seguir. Não era como se Naruto pudesse o machucar de qualquer modo e ele tinha perguntas que precisavam de respostas. Estava frio e o vento que ricocheteava entre seus cabelos com certeza não estava ajudando enquanto eles andavam no silencio amigável. Gaara não podia se impedir de olhar de relance a pessoa andando ao lado dele. Naruto era um enigma. Em vez de tentar escapar de sua presença, Naruto na verdade o procurava. Na verdade quase parecia que apreciava a companhia de Gaara enquanto andava com suas mãos atrás da cabeça e um sorriso ligeiro.

"Ei Gaara quantos anos você tem?" Naruto perguntou se metendo nas reflexões da cabeça ruiva. Sua perguntou acordou Gaara fazendo com que ele parasse e encarasse Naruto. Percebendo que ele não estava recebendo uma resposta Naruto parou e se virou.

"Você tá bem?"

"Sim." Gaara silvou enquanto recomeçou a andar.

"...ok." Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, mas continuou com sua pergunta anterior.

"Então?"

"Então o que?"

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta...certo então eu só vou ter que adivinhar. Vamos ver..." Virando para o lado, Naruto examinou o outro menino. Ele notou que eles tinham mais ou menos a mesma altura, mas as semelhanças paravam ai. Enquanto Naruto não era de nenhum maneira esquelético, Gaara era extremamente magro, embora isso fosse duro de dizer por sobre as camadas de roupa que o ruivo atualmente desgastava, Naruto se lembrava dos dedos magros que tinham se envolvido ao redor da xícara de chá. Enquanto Naruto tinha uma cor morena saudável por estar constantemente do lado de fora, Gaara era pálido de morte. Deixou uma risada escapar quando pensou que ele era até mais pálido do que Sasuke.

"Pare com isso!" Gaara agarrou em irritação. Ele estava rapidamente se tornando desconfortável enquanto ele via o loiro o varrer com os olhos.

"Desculpe." Naruto murmurou enquanto um fraco cora apareceu. Ele não tinha pretendido encarar tanto.

"Eu suponho que você tem mais ou menos dezessete, certo?" Naruto continuou em um esforço para quebrar o silencio desconfortável que tinha surgido. Sua única resposta era um assentimento ligeiro que indicasse que ele estava certo.

"Eu sabia. Você é tão velho quanto eu. Sabe eu comecei a trabalhar no Ichiraku a um ano atrás. Eu costumava comer muito lá e o velho finalmente me ofereceu um emprego." Assim começou as divagações de Naruto sobre as muitas aventuras no restaurante. Num primeiro momento Gaara escutou o ritmo da voz do loiro, permitindo que lavasse através dele. Por um momento ele ser pergunto se isso se tornaria um som familiar em sua vida, mas rapidamente suprimiu esse pensamento. Ainda, Gaara tinha que admitir que parte dele tinha se sentido ligeiramente excitado no pensamento. Não foi muito tempo depois que Gaara parou de ouvir de todo. Sua mente tinha voltado a sua tentativa de entender o enigma vibrante ao lado dele e identificar as razões de seu próprio comportamento. A teta de Gaara sulcou em frustração enquanto ele se esforçou para entender porque esse menino tinha adquirido um interesse tão repentino nele e porque em vez de deixar Naruto sangrando ele permitia que ele falasse em suas orelhas enquanto o seguia como um idiota cego.

"Por que?" Gaara perguntou abruptamente. Naruto parou e virou confuso o rosto para encarar o menino ao lado dele.

"Por que o que?"

"Por que...você esta aqui?" Gaara perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Por que nós estamos saindo por ai?" Naruto perguntou confuso.

"Não! Não eu quero dizer...comigo...por que você esta aqui...comigo?" Gaara perguntou se esforçando para dar forma a pergunta certa.

Naruto encarou de volta dentro dos olhos verdes que estavam o observando com atenção. Por um momento, ele deixou seus olhos vagarem no rosto do outro notando o brilho da pele lisa do ruivo, pele pálida somente marcada pelos pesados anéis escuros sobre seus olhos. Naruto franziu a sobrancelha ligeiramente quanto ele percebeu o que os círculos queriam dizer. Eventualmente seus olhos cintilaram para o "Ai" marcado asperamente na testa de Gaara. Gaara imediatamente enrijeceu quando travou o reflexo do movimento dos olhos e a breve pergunta que nadou neles. A mudança não passou despercebida por Naruto. Por um minuto a cintilação de divertimento sempre presente nos olhos do loiro desapareceu.

"Por que você?" Naruto perguntou enquanto ele olhou com atenção dentro dos olhos verdes enquanto ele lentamente começou a perceber que entender Gaara significava poder entender o que seus olhos estavam dizendo. Seu rosto era permanente uma mascara sem emoção, mas ele não podia esconder o que sentiu verdadeiramente, em seus olhos. Só era preciso aprender a escutar o que seus olhos estavam dizendo.

"Você parece uma pessoa legal eu acho." Naruto disse quando um sorriso largo foi emplastrado de repente em seu rosto e seus olhos se curvavam para cima. Gaara estreitou seus olhos no menino enquanto apertou os punhos. Olhando de relance para seu relógio, Naruto praguejou.

"Eu tenho que ir. A propósito nos fins de semana o restaurante fica realmente cheio e fica assim até que feche então...bem, vejo você por ai Gaara." Com isso Naruto virou e correu. Gaara observou enquanto a jaqueta laranja desaparecia a distancia antes de se virar na direção de seu apartamento. Nem por um segundo ele tinha acreditado que a resposta de Naruto para a pergunta era tão simples. Em vez de conseguir respostas, ele tinha sido deixado mais confuso. Por que Naruto tinha dito a ele que o restaurante estaria cheio? Gaara zombou, o idiota estava assumindo que ele viria novamente. Gaara nem sequer gostava de ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo original: **Reflections of us

**Autor(a): **Caranina

**Tradutora: **SrtaKinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. A primeira vez que Naruto vê Gaara ele vê a si mesmo refletido naqueles olhos que encaravam a janela. GaaNarGaa com um pouco de Kaka/Iru.

* * *

"Como foi o trabalho Naruto?" Iruka chamou da sala de visitas quando ouviu a porta da frente fechar.

"Foi bom. Ayame disse que o velho esta melhorando, mas ela saiu cedo de novo." Naruto respondeu enquanto colocava sua cabeça na sala de visitas. Iruka estava sentado no sofá mudando de canal. "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Mesmo de sempre, mesmo de sempre." Iruka disse enquanto bocejou e desligou a televisão. "Bem, eu to indo pra cama."

"Ya boa noite"

"Boa noite Naruto." Iruka disse enquanto bagunçou o cabelo do loiro no caminho.

"Quando você vai parar de fazer isso?" Naruto se queixou enquanto se afastou do toque, amuando.

"Eu vou para quando você para de agir como um pirralho." Iruka riu enquanto andou para quarto.

"Eu não ajo como um pirralho!" Naruto disse indignadamente enquanto andou ao seu quarto. Por mais que ele reclamasse sobre isso, Naruto gostava da sensação da mão de Iruka correndo em seus cabelos. Iruka sabia disso, mais do que isso, ele entendia que eram simples coisas como um toque que faziam Naruto feliz. Jogando sua mochila no chão, Naruto caiu em sua cama. Ele não podia se impedir de se perguntar se Gaara tinha alguém para bagunçar seu cabelo quando ele chegava em casa. Naruto duvidou altamente que esse fosse o caso. Quando ele tinha visto o ruivo pela primeira vez, ele tinha pego o olhar no reflexo de seus olhos no vidro. Mesmo se ele não pudesse decifrar nada mais sobre Gaara, ele sabia uma coisa com certeza. Aqueles tinham sido seus olhos que eu tinha visto no vidro, olhos que ele já era familiar. Olhos que ele não queria que ninguém mais quisesse.

* * *

Gaara estava irritado. Ele estava vestido em sapatos pretos, jeans pretas, e uma camiseta preta com uma jaqueta vermelha escura completando o conjunto. Ele estava vestido para o ar livre, mas invés de sair ele estava atualmente olhando em sua porta da frente fechada que zombava dele com sua presença. Gaara tinha estado encarando pela ultima hora na tentativa de conter-se ou pelo menos vir com uma razão plausível para explicar seus impulsos por ramen. Dois dias, esse era seu limite. Ele podia resistir ao ramen que o loiro tinha focado nele por dois dias. Entretanto, não havia nenhum maneira no inferno que Gaara estava indo admitir isso. Em vez disse ele tinha decidido que ele ia para uma caminhada para tomar um pouco de ar fresco e se acontecesse dele passar pelo restaurante no seu caminho então seria coincidência. Essa era sua historia e ele estava se apoiando nela. Dando um olhar rápido para o relógio, Gaara praguejou e saiu.

Dizer que ele estava esgotado era uma atenuação, então quando veio a ordem para fechar a cozinha, Naruto estava extático. Ainda, ele não podia se impedir de sentir uma pontada de desapontamento. Não que ele realmente esperava que Gaara aparecesse, ele só tinha esperanças que ele o fizesse. Naruto tinha sido assombrado pelo olhar naqueles olhos desde da primeira vez que os tinha visto. Aquele olhar tinha trazido de volta memórias que ele desejava que não tivesse. Ele sabia bem demais o que aquele olhar significava, ele sabia a vida que tinha causado aqueles olhos. O loiro bocejou por um tempo enquanto friccionou seu olhos. Olhando de relance para seu relógio. Se deslocou ligeiramente quanto o vento frio da noite balançou sua jaqueta enquanto se sentava no meio fio na frente do restaurante. Naruto suspirou e fechou os olhos novamente. Toda vez desde que ele tinha visto Gaara, sua mente tinha sido inundada por memórias amargas.

"Você parece patético." veio o burburinho baixo de uma voz fazendo Naruto saltar. Abrindo os olhos, Naruto permitiu que eles se movessem dos sapatos pretos ao olhos verdes profundos que o perscrutavam e os cabelos vermelhos. Bocejando, Naruto ficou de pé com um grunhido. Gaara encarou o menino na frente dele que parecia se esforçar para permanecer acordado.

"Por que você esta aqui?"

"Bom ver você também." Naruto resmungou no tom da voz de Gaara.

"Está fechado."

"Sim, eu sei. Eu trabalho aqui lembra?"

Gaara não respondeu enquanto observou Naruto espanar a poeira de si mesmo. O loiro estava usando uma jaqueta laranja brilhante com listas pretas ao longo dos lados.

"Aqui." Naruto disse quando colocou um saco no rosto de Gaara. Gaara olhou relance ao saco antes de olhar novamente para Naruto.

"Por que você ainda esta aqui?"

"Eu ouvi um rumor de que porcos voavam por aqui a essa hora da noite no sábado. Eu estava esperando ver um."

Estreitando os olhos, Gaara girou em seus calcanhares.

"Ei, seu estava brincando." Naruto chamou quando o outro começou a andar para longe.

"Aww vamos lá." Naruto lamentou-se enquanto correu para alcançar Gaara. Gaara parou quando sentiu a presença do loiro ao lado dele.

"O que você quer?" Gaara perguntou girando agudamente para enfrentar Naruto.

"Isso é para você."

Gaara olhou de relance para o saco que estava sendo oferecido a ele.

"Eu não quis que você pensasse que eu só podia fazer ramen." Naruto disse enquanto continuou a segurar o saco para Gaara, encarando os olhos do ruivo intensamente.

"Provavelmente esta frio agora desde que você demorou tanto para chegar aqui. Desculpe sobre isso." Naruto disse se desculpando.

A única resposta de Gaara foi lentamente pegar o saco de Naruto. Com um suspiro Naruto sentou novamente no meio fio.

"Eu não estou realmente afim de andar por ai essa noite." Naruto murmurou quando deu ao ruivo seu característico grande sorriso.

"Então nós podemos sentar aqui enquanto você come."

Gaara hesitou por um minuto antes de se sentar ao lado de Naruto e desempacotar o alimento que lhe tinha sido dado.

"Tempura de marisco. Realmente bons e você me perguntar."

"Ninguém perguntou." Gaara resmungou enquanto colocava o que desejou seu camarão em sua boca. Ignorando o comentário, Naruto se lançou em uma de suas muitas historias.

"Eu estava tão ocupado essa noite embora tenha sido divertido. O velho voltou mais não ficou muito tempo desde que suas costas ainda não estão completamente melhores. Eu não sequer tive um intervalo essa noite desde que tinha tantas pessoas. Eu tive vários pedidos para ramen! Heh, ninguém pode resistir ao meu ramen. O velho disse que o meu rangente deve ser até mesmo melhor que o dele. Eu acho que ele só tava sendo legal, mas isso ainda seria legal. Eu tenho experimentado um novo prato usando o macarrão do ramen e eu acho que eu aperfeiçoei a receita. Uma vez que eu conseguir o velho disse que irá colocar no menu..."

Gaara permitiu que a voz de Naruto se desvanecesse no fundo enquanto continuou a comer. Vagamente ele quis saber de onde Naruto conseguiu a energia para falar mesmo quando era óbvio que ele estava cansado. Gaara franziu as sobrancelhas quando ao apareceu na frente do seu rosto, cortando abruptamente seu pensamentos.

"...O que você esta fazendo?"

"Ele vive!" Naruto exclamou animado, instantaneamente irritando Gaara. O ruivo brilhou no loiro quando sua orelha foi abusada.

"Não olhe para mim assim. É rude 'viajar' quando as pessoas estão falando com você."

O loiro honestamente não sabia o quão perto estava de ter um punho plantado em seu rosto.

"De qualquer modo, eu estava perguntou o que você tem feito desde que eu o vi noite passada." Naruto disse sorrindo, seus olhos se curvando enquanto ele ignorava categoricamente o brilho. Gaara congelou imediatamente, seus hashis parando no caminho para sua boca.

"Umm...Gaara...você esta bem?" Naruto perguntou preocupado quando abriu os olhos para encarar a figura silenciosa que atualmente olhava para ele com uma expressão ilegível. Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente.

"...Ei você não tem que responder se não quiser. Não é grande coisa nem nada assim. Eu só estava curio-"

"Isso não é importante." Gaara sussurrou enquanto movia seu olhar de volta para sua comida.

"Huh?"

"Isso não é da sua conta!" Gaara disse asperamente. Naruto piscou na mudança repentina na voz de Gaara.

"Oh...é, eu acho que você esta certo. Foi só uma pergunta, não quis dizer qualquer coisa." Naruto sussurrou ligeiramente abatido enquanto movia seus pés. Por um momento Gaara sentiu o que poderia ter sido remorso na mudança de atitude de Naruto.

Gaara olhou de relance para o menino ao lado dele com curiosidade. Foi quando ele viu isso, uma coisa que cutucou o fundo de sua mente. Por um instante o grande sorriso de Naruto tinha desaparecido e a cintilação travessa sempre presente em seus olhos tinha sido substituída por um olhar escuro que Gaara não pode evitar achar que era familiar.

"Amanhã é meu dia de folga!" Naruto disse de repente ficando de pé pegando Gaara de guarda baixa pela repentina mudança de atitude. Virando para Gaara, Naruto colocou seu largo sorriso em seu rosto. Gaara permaneceu silencio na exclamação olhando o loiro com suspeita. Tinha alguma coisa errada no largo sorriso de Naruto.

"O restaurante esta fechado nos domingos. Por que nós não nos encontramos aqui amanha?"

"Pra que?" Gaara perguntou enquanto encarou o loiro com olhos estreitos enquanto sua mente continuava a meditar sobre as repentinas mudanças de comportamento de Naruto.

"Então nós podemos sair é claro." Naruto disse um pouco feliz demais.

"...eu quero dizer...se você não tiver nada pra fazer." Ele adicionou acanhado enquanto corava sob o exame minucioso e intenso que ele estava recebendo agora.

"Que seja." Gaara murmurou enquanto também ficava de pé.

"Tá marcado então. Vejo você pelas da noite amanha Gaara." Naruto disse antes de repente correr rapidamente deixando o outro menino sozinho. Gaara encarou a jaqueta desaparecer debatendo se ficava irritado pelo loiro presumir mais uma vez que Gaara queria passar o tempo com ele ou permitir que a ligeiro insinuação de algo mais agradável que envolvia o fato de que alguém estava querendo sua companhia. O debate não durou muito quando Gaara lembrou a expressão sombria de Naruto trazendo esse sentimento parecido com culpa fazendo o caminho ao seu estomago. Xingando, Gaara lançou a caixa vazia que ele estava segurando em uma lixeira próxima antes de andar para casa. Ele não tinha certeza se estava irritado com si mesmo pelas emoções que tinham despertado nele ou se estava irritado no loiro por ser a causa delas. De qualquer modo, o comportamento de Naruto o incomodava e esse simples fato estava dando nos seus nervos.

* * *

Temari e Kankurou olharam de relance um para o outro, inquietos, antes de relancear para o seu irmão. Gaara ainda estava sentado no canto do seu estúdio, seu peito pálido coberto de tinta. Ele estava vestido somente em seus jeans negros que ele estava usando no dia anterior. Um braço estava apoiado em um joelho enquanto o outro estava sendo usado para trazer um cigarro me modo trêmulo aos seus lábios. Ao redor dele haviam várias pontas de cigarro e o quarto cheirava ligeiramente a fumo. Gaara expirou lentamente enquanto continuava a brilhar na pintura no lado oposto do quarto.A testa de Temari sulcou enquanto quando observou seu irmão firmar sua mão que prendia o cigarro enquanto a outro se apertava unclenched em um punho.

"Oh merda." Kankurou murmurou ao lado de Temari. Girando para seu irmão, Temari seguiu seu olhar somente para seus olhos caírem na pintura de Gaara. Seus olhos alargaram-se ligeiramente com o que ela viu. Temari conhecia muito bem a figura na pintura. Um grande texugo era o principal. Em torno dele haviam os restos do que pareceu ser uma vila. Temari estremeceu na pintura. A aparição do texugo em uma das pinturas de Gaara significava uma coisa. Gaara estava irritado. Nenhum deles se moveu enquanto encaram seu irmão que se agitava quietamente em algo que agora compreenderam ser uma fúria silenciosa. Gaara tinha passado a noite inteira e o dia pintando, emplastrando sua raiva e confusão na lona. Gaara odiava estar confuso e seu comportamento, especialmente ao redor do loiro o confundia demais. Nunca, ninguém tinha elucidado tais ações de Gaara, tanto quando ele podia se lembrar. Emoções que ele mal podia nomear, muito menos sentir, estavam lentamente despertando e francamente, Gaara não gostava disso. Não era porque ele estava com medo de sentir alguma coisa por alguém. Ele simplesmente não acreditava que era possível para alguém estar remotamente interessado nele sem motrizes egoístas. Ninguém era uma exceção a esse simples fato. Ele teria que ensinar Naruto o que significava tentar usá-lo para seus próprios desejos egoístas.

"Que merda você fez?" Kankurou sussurrou para sua irmã.

"Que diabos? Por que você esta me acusando de alguma coisa?"

"Ele esta irritado Temari e eu tenho certeza que eu não o irritei."

"Oh pelo amor de -"

"Vocês dois poderiam simplesmente calar a boca?" Gaara disse interrompendo sua irmão, agravado ao ter seus pensamentos interrompidos. Temari e Kankurou pausaram em sua insignificância e encaram seu irmão.

"D..Desculpe Gaara." Temari murmurou enquanto Kankurou rolava os olhos.

"Que horas são?" Gaara perguntou enquanto esmagou seu cigarro no chão.

"Bem?" Gaara perguntou novamente de modo áspero ao não receber resposta.

"...São quase 6pm." Kankurou respondeu olhando de relance para seu relógio. Ele encarou seu irmão cautelosamente enquanto Gaara ficou de pé e se dirigiu a ele.

"Saia do meu caminho." O ruivo rosnou enquanto empurrava ambos os seus irmãos de lado.

"Esse merdinha." Kankurou xingou enquanto friccionou o ponto onde o cotovelo de Gaara o tinha batido. Temari lhe deu um olhar desagradável.

"Não me olhe assim. Foda-se, eu estou indo."

"Kankurou onde você pensa que esta indo?" Temari perguntou enquanto pisou na frente de seu irmão.

"Eu não estou com um humor para uma de suas birras Temari." Kankurou sussurrou para sua irmã. A despeito de estar chateado, a ultima coisa que ele queria era ter a ira de seu irmão direcionada a ele.

"Você não pode ir..."

"E por que não? Eu não estou realmente no modo de ter meu traseiro chutado hoje Temari."

"Você nem sequer sabe por que ele esta chateado!"

"Parece como eu me importo nesse momento?"

Temari não respondeu, mas continuou a encarar seu irmão. Kankurou brilhou de volta. Com um suspirou ela finalmente girou em seus tornozelos e andou para a cozinha.

"Eu não acredito que eu tolero essa merda. É melhor ter álcool nessa casa." ele resmungou antes de faze o caminho para a cozinha procurando o suprimento que manteve para momentos como esse. Temari passou uma mão cansada pelo rosto. Tomando respirações profundas ela se dirigiu para encontrar o mais novo de seus irmãos.

Gaara ignorou sua irmã enquanto pisava fora do banheiro, uma toalha em torno de seus quadris, mechas grossas de cabelo vermelho emplastradas a seus rosto e garganta. Se dirigindo ao seu quarto, Gaara abriu o armário. Lançando sua toalha de lado, ele pegou cuecas antes de se enfiar em jeans azuis escuros e uma camisa preta lisa.

"O que você quer?" Gaara perguntou quando Temari entrou cautelosamente em seu quarto.

"Gaara...esta tudo bem?"

Gaara brilhou momentamente em sua irmã. Ele xingou sob sua respiração quando se encontrou comparando o cabelo loiro dela com o de Naruto.

"É tudo?" Gaara perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços impaciente. Temari piscou na pergunta. Rolando os olhos, Gaara saiu a passos pesado do quarto. Temari surgiu somente a tempo de ouvir a batida da porta da rua.

"Bem, ele apenas saiu...eu estou fora daqui. Eu nem quero saber porque ele esta todo irritado." Kankurou disse enquanto agarrou sua jaqueta e saiu. Temari gemeu. Certos dias ela não podia se impedir de se perguntar quem ela tinha irritado em uma vida passada.

* * *

Naruto olhou para cima quando um par de sapatos pretos familiares apareceram em frente a ele. Imediatamente, um sorriso largo apareceu em seu rosto quando Naruto encontrou um par de intensos olhos azuis.

"Por um momento você me fez pensar que não ia aparecer." Naruto disse enquanto ficava de pé e espanava suas calças.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Gaara exigiu, seus braços cruzados enquanto ele brilhava no loiro. O sorriso de Naruto hesitou quando sentiu a raiva irradiar de Gaara.

"Eu estava esperando por você...nós planejamos sair por ai." Naruto respondeu claramente confuso na pergunta.

"Hei Gaara esta tudo bem?" Naruto perguntou dando um passo para perto do ruivo.

"Pare com isso!"

"Huh? Parar o que?"

"Isso! Pare de me fazer essas perguntas!"

"Perguntas?" Naruto perguntou enquanto continuou a olhar confuso para o ruivo.

"Pare com essa merda!" Gaara gritou enquanto dava um passo para trás e segurava sua cabeça com ambas as mãos.

"Gaara...você esta bem?" Naruto perguntou enquanto sua testa sulcava. Lentamente ele fez um movimento ao ruivo.

"Você não esta enganando ninguém, especialmente não a mim!" Gaara disse rispidamente enquanto se afastou da mão esticada de Naruto.

"O que? Gaara o que...maldição, se acalme e -"

"Fique longe de mim! Apenas fique longe de mim, merda! Pare de fingir como se você realmente quer estar comigo!" Gaara rosnou enquanto virava e começou a andar. Naruto encarou chocado a figura de Gaara. O loiro hesitou por um momento antes de correr para alcançar o ruivo.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?" Naruto exigiu enquanto pisava na frente de Gaara, o forçando a parar.

"Se mova."

"Não até você me dizer sobre o que diabos era aquilo. O que você quer dizer com eu não estou enganando ninguém? O que você quis dizer de parar de fingir que eu realmente quero estar com você? È tão difícil assim para você acreditar que alguém acha você interessante o bastante para querer passar o tempo com você?"

Gaara moeu seus dentes enquanto suas mãos se fechavam em punhos.

"Não me faça repetir." Gaara forçou para fora. Naruto ignorou a ordem enquanto sentia sua própria calma acabar.

"Eu não dou merda nenhum para o que você faz. Você simplesmente apareceu e começou a gritar toda aquela besteira em mim. Eu posso tolerar muita merda, mas pode ter certeza que eu não vou tolerar ninguém me acusando de -"

Naruto não conseguiu terminar quando um punho colidiu com sua maxila e o emitiu a calçada. Lentamente Naruto se sentou, uma mão acariciando sua maxila. Ele encarou incrédulo o outro menino. Os olhos de Gaara resplandeceram quando observou o sangue gotejar pela bochecha de Naruto.

"Você me bateu...Você me bateu caralho!"

O ligeiro sorriso afetado enfeitou o rosto de Gaara enquanto Naruto o encarava em descrença. Com um rosnado, Naruto se lançou para frente aterrando um duro pontapé no peito do ruivo. O olhos de Gaara se alargaram enquanto ele acertava o chão com uma batida alta.

"O que diabos é o seu problema?" Naruto gritou enquanto brilhou no outro menino que lentamente ficava de pé. Rapidamente, Gaara tocou no ponto onde o pé de Naruto tinha atingido, fazendo com que ele estremecesse. Gaara encarou Naruto em choque enquanto o estranho sentimento de dor se espalhou nele.

"Você pensou que eu não lutaria de volta menino panda?" Naruto rio com escárnio quanto Gaara olhou furioso nele.

"Você...Eu vou matar você!" Gaara rosnou enquanto avançava para Naruto. Naruto olhou de sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto obstruiu um soco. O loiro xingou enquanto rapidamente pulava para trás para evitar um joelho em suas costelas.

"Eu mudei de idéia. Eu não do a mínima pra qual é o seu problema. Se você quer uma luta, você vai ter uma!" Naruto exclamou enquanto evitava um outro ataque. Sua resposta foi uma batida no estomago que o forçou a terra na dor.

"Que luta?" Gaara disse enquanto brilhou no loiro curvado em seus pés.

"Essa onde você vai ter seu traseiro chutado." Naruto disse ofegante enquanto saltava para cima com golpe direto no queixo. Gaara vacilou para trás na força do soco. Se firmando, ele friccionou sua mão na sua maxila que agora estava sangrando. Gaara encarou o sangue antes de lentamente dar um sorriso maníaco. Naruto não podia se impedir de encarar fascinado enquanto o sangue desaparecia sob os movimentos da língua de Gaara. Enquanto evitava outro ataque, Naruto se perguntou se ele tinha algum mecanismo que o fazia encontrar todos os lunáticos.

"Ainda não teve o bastante?" Naruto perguntou quando viu a ânsia de Gaara. O sangue estava gotejando silenciosamente em um corte em sua testa. Naruto piscou quando o sangue fluiu perigosamente perto do seu olho. Gaara ostentava uns ferida similar em sua testa como resultado da cabeçada de Naruto. Em algum ponto ele tinha forçado Naruto no chão e tinha contido seus quatro membros montando sobre ele. Naruto tinha ficado furioso com isso e tinha batido na cabeça de Gaara quando Gaara se inclinou para mais perto.

"Você mal pode ficar de pé." Gaara respondeu avaliando o formulário sangrento e sujo de Naruto com uma expressão satisfeita.

"É e você parece muito melhor." Naruto gritou em aborrecimento. Gaara fechou o olhos e respirou profundamente. Naruto estava certo, ele tinha sofrido tanto dano quando tinha causado. "Aww homem, olha pra isso! Eu acabei de lavar. Eu não posso ir para casa desse jeito. Iruka vai me matar." Naruto se lamentou. Gaara abriu seus olhos para ir o loiro tirar sua jaqueta enquanto esfregava as machas de sangue e de sujeira na esperança de removê-las. Momentaneamente Gaara se perguntou se Naruto sabia que ele estava somente fazendo as coisas piores desde que seus esforços somente faziam as manchas maiores e faziam o sangue penetrar no tecido.

"Isso é sua culpa." Naruto gritou enquanto apontava um dedo acusatório para Gaara.

"Tome a responsabilidade pelas suas ações seu arrogante!"

Ignorando o loiro irado, Gaara enfiou a mão no bolso a procura de um cigarro e de um isqueiro. Colocando uma das varas em seus lábios, ele acendeu e olhou para o loiro. Naruto brilhou enquanto Gaara se aproximava dele. Gaara passou pelo outro, não afetado pelos punhais visuais.

"Onde diabos você pensa que esta indo? Eu não terminei com você -"

"Cale a boca!" Gaara sibilou, "eu juro que você é o idiota mais barulhento que eu já conheci! Só cale a boca uma vez e vamos." Sem se virar para ver se Naruto o estava seguindo, o ruivo continuou a andar. Naruto encarou silenciosamente antes de correr para o alcançar. Os dois andaram em um silencio interrompido por um silvo de dor freqüente de Naruto. Gaara simplesmente apertou sua maxila para abster-se de fazer qualquer som insatisfatório.

"Então...onde nós estamos indo?" Naruto finalmente perguntou enquanto passava sua mão em sua testa em um esforço para remover algum do sangue que tinha gotejado pelo seu rosto.

"Eu não disse para você calar a boca?" Gaara perguntou deixando o aborrecimento filtrar em sua voz.

"Seu bastardo! Você é um imbecil sabia?"

Gaara gemeu internamente enquanto a voz de Naruto lentamente aumentava de volume.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você entrou em uma luta comigo do nada. Isso é porque você teve seu traseiro propriamente chutado senhor eu sou fresco demais para a luz do sol!"

Gaara rolou seus olhos na tentativa fraca de insulto.

"Eu vi isso!" Naruto continuou. "Isso deve ensiná-lo a não entrar em uma luta comigo. Eu aposto que você não acreditava que eu bateria seu traseiro esquelético como eu fiz."

Com um suspiro, Gaara permitiu que o menino ao lado dele continuasse seu discurso inflamado. Era sem propósito tentar nadar contra o fluxo de um rio.

"Onde é isso?" Naruto perguntou, um tanto mais calmo. "É onde você vive?" Naruto perguntou ligeiramente admirado enquanto olhava ao redor. Eles estavam atualmente de pé em frente a um grande edifico de apartamentos que parecia um pouco excessivo.

"Se apresse." Gaara resmungou quando pisou no elevador. Naruto estremeceu enquanto o elevador sacudia ligeiramente até o segundo andar. Ele iria estar dolorido de manhã. Ainda sim ele não pode se impedir de sorris afetado quando ele viu Gaara estremecer silenciosamente quando o elevador parou com outra sacudida. Naruto seguiu silenciosamente enquanto Gaara andava a uma porta e a abria.

"Você vai ficar em pé ai e olhar estupidamente ou vai entrar?" Gaara perguntou quando pisou em seu apartamento.

"Você vive aqui?" Naruto perguntou quando pisou no apartamento.

"O banheiro é por ali." Gaara disse apontando a um corredor enquanto se dirigia no sentido oposto.

"O qu...hey espere um minuto."

"O que é?" Gaara perguntou irritadamente enquanto se virava.

"O que é? Você entra em uma luta comigo e agora você me traz para onde você vive e me diz onde o banheiro fica?"

"Você tanto pode usar o banheiro quanto sair. De qualquer modo eu não ligo. Não foi você que estava dizendo que eu devia tomar a responsabilidade pelas minhas ações?" Gaara disse antes de andar para o banheiro que era contíguo ao seu quarto.

"Você realmente precisa trabalhar suas habilidades com as pessoas." Naruto murmurou enquanto andava para o banheiro.

"Tire suas roupas." Uma voz comandou fazendo com que Naruto saltasse e deixasse cair imediatamente sua camisa. Ele tinha estado encarando o espelho, tocando na equimose roxa que tinha aparecido em seu estomago por uma das batidas bem colocadas de Gaara.

"Com licença?" Naruto perguntou com um ligeiro cora aparecendo em suas bochechas. Gaara lhe deu um olhar engraçado antes de jogar um pacote no outro menino.

"Tire suas roupas então ela pode ser lavada. Você pode tomar um banho e mudar por essas. Tem uma toalha ai também. Quando você terminar eu vou mostrar onde você pode lavar suas roupas." Gaara disse sem emoção enquanto saiu do banheiro.

"Umm...obrigado." Naruto murmurou. Abriu o pacote, naruto encontrou calças pretas, uma camiseta negra e uma toalha. Balançando a cabeça, Naruto rapidamente tirou a roupa suja. Tanto para um dia divertido e jogos. Ainda não tinha sido de todo ruim, ele tinha aprendido que a mascara sem emoções de Gaara podia se quebrar, era possível para o ruivo dizer mais de três palavras de cada vez e agora ele sabia onde o ruivo vivia, que não era muito longe de onde ele vivia. Em resumo tinha sido um dia produtivo, Naruto pensou quando pisou no chuveiro.

Gaara permitiu que a água quente lavasse a sujeira e o sangue. Passou a mão lentamente pela equimose que tinha se formado em seu peito. Quando tinha sido a ultima vez que ele tinha realmente visto seu próprio sangue em conseqüência de outra pessoa? O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas quando os eventos do dia e seu comportamento flutuou por sua mente. Seu plano de bater Naruto a uma polpa sangrenta tinha explodido na sua cara. Em vez disso, o loiro agora tomava um banho em seu chuveiro e logo estaria usando suas roupas. Uma pequena bolha de antecipação estalou em seu peito quando a memória no peito nu de Naruto estalou em sua mente. Tinha estado na porta encarando em maravilha enquanto Naruto mexia em seu ferimento. Tinha encontrado as linhas que marcavam os músculos suavemente interessantes e não pode se impedir de continuar a encara os músculos se agitando sob a pele bronzeada de Naruto. Por um momento ele tinha lamentado pôr aquela equimose desagradável de encontro a pele lisa. De repente Gaara esticou a mão e segurou sua testa. Sua cicatriz tinha começado a pulsar implacavelmente pela segunda vez naquele dia.

* * *

N/T: E então pessoal...reviews?! .

Ja ne. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo original: **Reflections of us

**Autor(a): **Caranina

**Tradutora: **SrtaKinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. A primeira vez que Naruto vê Gaara ele vê a si mesmo refletido naqueles olhos que encaravam a janela. GaaNarGaa com um pouco de Kaka/Iru.

* * *

Naruto puxou nervosamente a camisa que se aderia a seu corpo. As roupas que Gaara tinham dado para ele cabiam firmemente a sua figura mais musculosa. Gaara encarou Naruto, um pouco surpreso por quão magro o loiro realmente era.

"Umm...Gaara?" Naruto murmurou inconfortável sob o olhar forte do ruivo encostado de encontro a parede oposta a porta do banheiro. Desviando seus olhos do loiro, Gaara se afastou da parede.

"Por aqui."

Naruto seguiu o outro silenciosamente enquanto era conduzido a uma porta no fim do corredor.

"Aqui." Gaara disse ao abrir a porta e entrar. Naruto olhou rapidamente de relance em torno do quarto notando a maquina de lavar roupa e a secadora de um lado da lavanderia e um tanque em um canto obscuro.

"O detergente esta ali." Gaara disse apontando a uma prateleira pequena antes de girar e sair do cômodo. Naruto observou Gaara sair antes de balançar a cabeça e se dirigir para a maquina de lavar.

Gaara se inclinou contra a parede enquanto escutava os movimentos de Naruto no cômodo próximo. O minuto que Naruto tinha pisado fora do banheiro, Gaara não pode se impedir de encarar. Ele não tinha certeza do porque tinha fixado o menino sob o seu olhar. Tinha sido superado por um repentino impulso e conhecer e assimilar cada linha que era Naruto. Do cabelo ligeiramente úmido, que mais uma vez contraria a gravidade devido ao trabalho da toalha o secando, aos músculos tensos do estomago dele que Gaara tinha conseguido olhar de relance mais cedo. Gaara sulcou a testa em frustração enquanto expirou um sopro de fumo.

"Você é como uma chaminé." Naruto disse quebrando os pensamentos de Gaara.

"Vicio oral."

"Huh?"

"Esqueça." Gaara respondeu irritado enquanto trazia seu cigarro a seus lábios. Realmente não estava afim de explicar o que quis dizer.

"Então, você vai me dar uma excursão pelo lugar?" Naruto perguntou dando um sorriso largo, decidindo deixar de lado o comentário de Gaara.

"Não." veio a resposta de Gaara enquanto ele se afastou da parede e começou a andar.

"Que espécie de anfitrião é você?" Naruto reclamou enquanto seguiu o ruivo para o que ele supôs que era uma sala de visitas.

"Lugar legal." Naruto comentou enquanto olhava o lugar. Gaara o ignorou e se sentou em um longo sofá que ocupava um lado do quarto. Naruto hesitou por um momento antes prosseguir e se sentar.

"Então...onde você aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito?"

Gaara olhou de relance para o loiro com o canto de seus olhos. Naruto o olhava e esperava pacientemente uma resposta, um estúpido sorriso em seu rosto. O sorriso estava começando a irritar Gaara. Resistindo ao impulso de golpear esse sorriso do rosto do loiro, Gaara voltou a brilhar na parede.

"Eu...fui ensinado."

"Sério? Eu também. Eu imaginei que você deve ter tido algum treinamento também. Você bate forte demais e seus movimentos eram precisos demais. Sabe, você é forte pra alguém tão magro." Naruto continuou sorrindo enquanto coçava a parte de trás da cabeça. Gaara brilhou punhais no loiro mais uma vez. Naruto riu levemente iluminando o ambiente sombrio. O som correu pelo ruivo. Fechando seus olhos Gaara inclinou-se de novo no sofá com o som acariciando suas orelhas, seu brilho anterior esquecido. Com um sorriso quieto, Naruto se lançou em outra conversa sem sentido. O que o tinha possuído para permitir o loiro em seu apartamento? Inferno, não podia nem mesmo continuar irritado com o loiro.

"Você vive aqui sozinho?" Naruto perguntou finalmente cedendo a sua curiosidade.

"...Sim."

"Entendo." Naruto disse suavemente enquanto olhava para baixo em suas mãos. Os olhos de Gaara se abriram e ele olhou de relance para o loiro com curiosidade.

"Você não se sente solitário?" Naruto perguntou suavemente enquanto encarava suas mãos. Gaara instantaneamente virou sua cabeça para brilhar no menino ao lado dele. Naruto não notou.

"Eu sei que eu -"

"Eu não fico solitário." Veio a resposta curta de Gaara enquanto ele ficou de pé e cortou o comentário do loiro.

Naruto piscou ao movimento súbito.

"Eu estou indo olhar sua roupa." Gaara disse rispidamente antes de andar para fora do cômodo. Naruto olhou silenciosamente no ruivo. Lentamente, Naruto se levantou e o seguiu.

Gaara bateu a tampa da secadora. Mais uma vez o loiro o tinha debilitado com suas perguntas. Inferno, um simples não teria sido o suficiente, mas as coisas nunca eram simples quando ele estava em torno de Naruto. Gaara xingou enquanto se inclinou de encontro ao secador. Não tinha nem certeza do porque a pergunta o tinha incomodado. Gaara não se sentia solitário, ele tinha a si mesmo e isso era tudo que ele precisava. Somente idiotas ficavam solitários.

"E só preciso de mim mesmo e de mais ninguém." Gaara sussurrou. Xingando, ele apertou sua cicatriz quando ela começou a pulsar mais uma vez. Uma mão morna em seu ombro fez Gaara saltar e girar pronto para rebater quem quer que tinha tido a audácia de o tocar. Naruto pulou rapidamente para trás quando o ruivo irado se virou.

"Relaxa, sou eu."

"O que você quer?" Gaara disse rispidamente resistindo ao impulso de tocar onde a mão de Naruto tinha descansado.

"Você esta bem?"

"Que merda você acha?"

"Se acalme Gaara, eu só estava perguntando. Sem necessidade de começar a xingar."

"Por que você veio aqui? Suas roupas não vão ficar prontas por um tempo." Gaara disse, ignorando o comentário de Naruto, se recusando a reconhecer o olhar preocupado no rosto do loiro.

"Bem...eu estou meio com fome." Naruto disse acanhado enquanto um burburinho alto encheu o quarto. Gaara olhou de relance para o estomago do menino fazendo um fraco cora de embaraço aparecer em Naruto. Com um suspiro, Gaara superou sua ira e levou Naruto para a cozinha. Mais uma vez sua raiva era empurrada para longe por uma inquietação que Gaara ainda ia entender.

Gaara encarou ponderante enquanto mastigava seu alimento. Naruto, contudo estava ocupado em esvaziar outro prato de caril e arroz enquanto o ruivo se perguntava como o loiro podia comer tanto e ainda ser tão magro.

"Isso não esta de todo ruim. Eu não sabia que você podia cozinhar Gaara." Naruto disse sorrindo enquanto abaixava os seus hashis.

"Eu não fiz isso." Gaara murmurou enquanto continuava a comer.

"Você tem um cozinheiro particular ou algo assim?"

"Não...minha irmã."

"Você tem uma irmã?" Naruto perguntou, confuso. "Eu pensei que você vivesse sozinho?"

"Eu vivo."

"Deve ser legal ter uma irmã." Naruto disse pensativo enquanto descansava seu queixo em sua mão.

"Então, você tem outros irmãos?"

"Um irmão." Gaara respondeu suavemente.

"Sério? Como ele é?"

"Você faz perguntas demais." Gaara disse diretamente. Naruto riu suavemente.

"De que outro modo eu poderia descobrir mais sobre você?"

Gaara pausou, e olhou para o menino. Naruto observou enquanto a testa de Gaara se franzia ligeiramente, seus olhos verdes brilhando em confusão. Gaara nem sequer estava certo do que devia responder a essa pergunta.

"O que eu posso dizer, eu acho você interessante." Naruto respondeu , seus olhos se curvando enquanto sorria para Gaara.

"Umm Gaara...você esta fazendo essa coisa estranha de encarar novamente." Naruto indicou quando encontrou o olhar intenso do ruivo. Nessa simples indicação, o aborrecimento do ruivo no loiro tinha evaporado, substituído por um sentimento que mais uma vez o jogava fora do equilíbrio.

"_Interessante?" _A palavra continuou a correr pela mente de Naruto enquanto olhava o loiro sentado no lado oposto a ele. Gaara tinham ficado chocado a proclamação simples e seu corpo tinha ficado tenso imediatamente. Nunca antes, qualquer um tinha usado essa palavra para se referir a ele; assustador sim; perigoso sim; aberração sim; um monstro, inferno, ele tinha ouvido isso tantas vezes de que ele estava certo que era um monstro mesmo se ele parecesse humano, mas, interessante?

"Gaara, hey Gaara! Terra para Gaara!" Naruto chamou.

"Pare com isso." Gaara disse rispidamente na mão que balançava na frente do seu rosto.

"Geez, você pode ser mais temperamental?" A voz do loiro continuou enquanto os olhos de Gaara se abaixaram para o prato. Naruto se sentiu corar ligeiramente quando os olhos esmeraldas o espreitaram por cima dos hashis. Gaara olhou fixamente no loiro, seus olhos cintilando com incerteza e desconfiança. Naruto observou enquanto as emoções desconhecidas oscilavam pelo rosto de Gaara, enquanto ele debatia silenciosamente o que Naruto tinha dito. Naruto permaneceu quieto enquanto inconscientemente se contorcia. A atmosfera da cozinha estava se tornando opressiva sob o olhar intenso do ruivo.

"Você só é intrometido." Gaara disse suavemente enquanto seu corpo lentamente relaxou da postura tensa. Naruto sorriu, um sorriso genuíno que fez com que Gaara teve que se obrigar a afastar o olhar mais uma vez. Se o loiro realmente acreditava que Gaara iria deixá-lo se meter em sua vida, então o loiro estava extremamente enganado. Gaara não precisava de ninguém, não queria ninguém, não se importava com ninguém.

* * *

"Obrigado pela ajuda Gaara. Te vejo amanha." Naruto disse feliz. Gaara simplesmente grunhiu antes de bater a porta na cara do loiro.

"Hey o que diabos? Você podia ter pelo menos me desejado um retorno seguro." Naruto gritou do outro lado.

Gaara o ignorou e se encaminhou para o estúdio. Suas mãos estavam coçando para pegar um pincel. Naruto tinha dito que ele era interessante; algo que Gaara tinha aprendido a muito tempo que podia rapidamente se traduzir em anormal. Ainda sim, parte dele queria acreditar que Naruto o achar interessante era uma boa coisa, uma minúscula parte dele queria acreditar que ele podia talvez...Com um rosnado, Gaara esmagou esse pensamento. Não havia nenhum maneira no inferno que ele iria deixar Naruto se tornar parte da vida dele. Ele tinha aceito qual seria sua vida a muito tempo atrás. Tinha vindo em termos com aquilo e não estava a ponte de deixar um idiota coberto de laranja destruir o mundo que ele tinha criado ao redor dele. Encarou a lona em branco na frente dele enquanto as cores rodavam em sua mente. Já fazia um tempo desde que Gaara tinha levado um pincel a lona sem uma imagem clara em sua mente. Esse era seu mundo, sua vida, sua solidão duramente merecida. Não, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ele iria deixar qualquer um ameaçar sua criação.

* * *

"Eu estou em casa!" Naruto chamou enquanto perscrutou na sala. Cabelo prata arrepiado estava visível por sobre a cabeça do sofá.

"Yo." Uma voz preguiçosa respondeu do sofá.

"O que diabos você esta fazendo aqui?" Naruto perguntou com suspeita enquanto encarava o homem esparramado no sofá, seu rosto escondido por um brilhante livro alaranjado.

"Maa isso é jeito para você cumprimentar seu professor anterior Naruto? Eu achei que você estaria feliz em me ver depois deu ter feito todo o caminho até aqui para ver você." O homem disse abaixando o livro para revelar um olho de vista cansado. O outro estava coberto por uma faixa preta enrolada precariamente na cabeça do homem. O cabelo prata estava espetado para todos os lados enquanto o resto do rosto do homem estava coberto por uma mascara.

"Não venha com essa. Onde esta Iruka?" Naruto perguntou estreitando os olhos enquanto observava a aparência do homem.

"Ele esta dormindo então você pode querer falar baixo. Eu disse a ele que ficaria aqui até você chegar em casa." Kakashi murmurou enquanto ele se sentava.

"Para que diabos? Eu não sou uma criança."

"Shh você vai acordar ele."

"Você deixou ele bêbado não foi?" Naruto acusou.

"Vamos lá Naruto, eu estou ofendido que você pense tal coisa."

Naruto brilhou enquanto caia sentado ao lado do seu antigo professor, claramente não comprando o ato.

"Não me olhe assim. Você devia estar feliz que eu o ajudei a relaxar. Ele trabalha demais afinal de contar. Afinal de contas é culpa dele por insistir em experimentar esse sake maravilhoso que eu encontrou na minha viagem-"

"Se ele não puder ir para a escola amanhã por causa da ressaca ele vai matar você." Naruto cortou enquanto parava de brilhar.

"De qualquer modo, o que você estava fazendo a essa hora da noite?"

"Só passando o tempo com um amigo. Eu achei que você estaria voltando em uma semana ou duas."

"Bem, tudo correu bem então nós podemos voltar mais rápido do que esperamos." Kakashi disse com um bocejo enquanto se inclinava de novo e expulsava o loiro do sofá com suas pernas.

"Ow...o que diabos?"

Kakashi parou enquanto encarou o menino estremecendo e esfregando o lado do seu corpo. Com um olhar severo tirou a mão do menino do caminho e puxou a camisa dele. Naruto quis protestar, mas foi cortado pelo olhar afiado que recebeu do homem mais velho. Liberando o loiro, Kakashi se deitou novamente.

"Bem, eu vou dormir aqui então saia."

Naruto resmungou enquanto se afastou para que Kakashi deitasse novamente.

"É você quem esta ferrado quando Iruka acordar amanha."

"Eu não posso esperar." Kakashi respondeu, sorrindo sob a mascara.

Naruto balançou a cabeça enquanto ficou de pé e se dirigiu ao seu quarto murmurando sobre pervertidos masoquistas.

"Seu amigo é alguém que eu conheço?" Kakashi perguntou suavemente antes de fechar seu olho visível.

"Não."

"Bem, talvez você possa nos apresentar algum dia." Kakashi disse, o tom de sua voz não deixando espaço para argumentos.

Naruto não respondeu ao comentário. Ele sabia porque Kakashi tinha feito a pergunta. Ele sabia em quem Kakashi estava pensando. Naruto não queria pensar nisso, ele não queria relembrar essa parte de sua vida. Ainda sim, não era o que fazia simplesmente andando com Gaara? Eles eram diferentes, mas ele via as semelhanças, semelhanças com ele mesmo, semelhanças com outro.

* * *

Gaara brilhou no idiota com um largo sorriso na sua porta enquanto o dito idiota ignorou feliz o brilho e continuou a dar o seu sorriso de assinatura.

"O que você quer?" Gaara perguntou irritado. De algum modo, ele tinha sabido que lamentaria convidar o loiro para seu apartamento.

"Bem, eu não vi você por décadas então eu quis me certificar que você não tinha sido seqüestrado por algum pervertido que queria se divertir com você." Naruto respondeu enquanto seus olhos se curvavam em meia luas. Gaara piscou duas vezes antes de liberar seu aperto na porta.

"Hey! O que diabos? Eu vim até aqui para ver como você estava e você bate a porta na minha cara? Gaara, isso não é legal!"

"Quem alguma vez disse que eu era legal?"

"Eu só estava brincando! Eu até trouxe ramen pra você!" Naruto lamentou-se do outro lado da porta. Lentamente, a porta se abriu mais uma vez.

"Sabe, você realmente tem que aprender o valor do humor." Naruto murmurou. Gaara franziu a testa na indicação.

"Onde esta o ramen?" ele perguntou sem emoção.

"Esta bem aqui. Eu sabia que você não podia resistir. Ninguém pode resistir ao meu ramen!"

Gaara encarou do saco que agora estava em seu rosto à expressão soberba do loiro na frente dele. A expressão estava realmente começando a deixá-lo doente.

"Vá embora." Gaara murmurou antes de arrebatar o saco e bater a porta mais um vez. Gaara quase tinha se virado para fazer o caminho para a cozinha quando veio a explosão.

"Gaara! Seu mauricinho ingrato! Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso! Depois de eu vir até aqui só para trazer ramen para você!"

"Eu pensei que você tinha vindo aqui para ter certeza que eu não tinha sido seqüestrado." Veio a resposta murmurada de Gaara enquanto girava de volta a porta fechada.

"Esse não é o ponto imbecil! Você não bate portas no rosto das pessoas e ainda mais duas vezes seguidas. Sobre o que diabos é isso huh? Pegando o ramen que eu tive problemas para fazer e me dizendo para ir embora?! Você vai ver se eu trago ramen outra vez para você bastardo!" Naruto continuou a gritar enquanto ele abria a porta.

Gaara permaneceu silencioso enquanto o loiro continuou com seu discurso inflamado, se perguntando quanto tempo Naruto continuaria a gritar.

"Merda! Eu juro que eu vou quebrar a sua-"

O rosto de Gaara estava em branco ao reabrir a porta para encarar um Naruto lívido pulando em um pé.

"Gaara você-" Naruto parou no meio da sentença quanto pegou o brilho nos olhos do ruivo.

"Você...você acha que isso é engraçado!" ele disse sem acreditar.

"Você não disse que eu precisava aprender o valor do humor?" Gaara sem emoção, mal suprimindo o divertimento de rastejar em sua voz.

Naruto estreitou seus olhos. Com um rosnado, empurrou Gaara para o lado enquanto entrava no apartamento.

"Seu senso de humor é um bosta sabia! Como você pode rir de alguém em dor? Você nem sequer tem remorsos pelo que fez." Naruto continuou a lamentar-se enquanto mancava atrás de Gaara.

Ignorando o comentário, Gaara se encaminhou para a cozinha, seguido por um Naruto irritado.

Naruto continuou a brilhar enquanto observava Gaara esvaziar a bacia de ramen em frente a ele.

"Por que diabos você esta coberto de tinta de qualquer modo? Onde você tem estado se escondendo? Eu achei que você iria no restaurando na segunda? Já é quinta." se lamentou. Gaara prontamente ignorou o loiro irado enquanto abaixava sua agora vazia bacia de ramen.

"Por que você esta aqui?"

"Você não respondeu uma pergunta com uma pergunta! Na verdade, você nem tem o direito de me fazer uma pergunta depois da peça que você me pregou. Eu devia estar quebrando a sua cara bem agora, sabia? Você tem sorte que eu sou um cara generoso. Além do mais eu já disse porque eu estou aqui." Naruto disse zangado.

"A resposta que você deu não foi satisfatória." Gaara murmurou enquanto encontrou o brilho de Gaara com seu próprio brilho.

"O que você quer dizer? Essa foi uma resposta muito boa se você me pergunta. Se alguma resposta foi insatisfatória foi a sua! Você nem me deu uma resposta para começar! Sabe, eu estou realmente começando a pensar que eu devia quebrar a sua cara."

"Injustificado. Se você realmente quer quebrar a minha cara porque você não vem até aqui e faz isso?"

"Talvez eu só me sinta apiedado pela sua aparência meia faminta-"

"Se você não nada mais de valor para dizer, saia."

"O que? Faz quatro dias desde que eu vi você e você vai simplesmente me dizer para sair?!" Naruto gritou em descrença.

"E daí? Eu não sabia que você precisava me ver em uma base regular." Gaara o encarou com braços cruzados.

Naruto corou na declaração.

"Não é assim! Eu quero dizer...bem..."

"Não é assim como?" Gaara perguntou confuso.

"Eu não preciso ver você em uma base regular...é...não importa." Naruto gemeu enquanto ficava de pé. Ele estava corando como um idiota sem motivo. Gaara sequer tinha entendido o que tinha implicado?

"Hey...você esta ocupado mais tarde?"

"Por que?"

"Se você quiser...você pode vir no restaurante mais tarde. Eu vou trabalhar até mais ou menos 11. Talvez nós possamos sair por ai ou algo assim." Naruto disse enquanto encontrava o olhar de Gaara. O loiro sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais uma vez enquanto Gaara fixava seus olhos nele.

"Pare com isso!"

"Pare o que?" Gaara perguntou encontrando o brilho de Naruto.

"Olha, esquece, você não tem que aparecer ou qualquer coisa se você não quiser, eu só estava pensando-"

"O que faz você pensar que eu sentiria que devo fazer qualquer coisa que você me diz?" Gaara respondeu rispidamente, ficando irritado. Naruto congelou-se enquanto memórias de discussões similares se infiltravam em sua mente. Gaara encarou o loiro enquanto seus olhos escureceram, sua cabeça se curvando ligeiramente.

"Você esta certo...esqueça que eu pedi...sinto muito pela intromissão." Naruto murmurou enquanto agarrou sua jaqueta e saiu rapidamente do apartamento.

Gaara ouviu o suave clique de sua porta de entrada, completamente confuso. Lentamente, ele ficou de pé e se dirigiu ao seu estúdio. Gaara meio que tinha esperado que o loiro ficasse irado em sua observação, em lugar disso Naruto tinha de repente se tornado quieto e simplesmente saído. Por que ele tinha de repente mudado sua mente e dito para esquecer? Com um suspiro, Gaara pegou um pincel. Enquanto encarava a tinta vermelha, a memória de um corado fraco dançou na frente da sua mente somente para ser substituído pelo olhar desanimado. Tinha sido anos desde que ele tinha visto essa expressão, mas ele se lembrava. Como ele podia esquecer? Era o ultimo que ele tinha mostrado antes de se esconder em suas paredes de solidão. O que tinha feito o idiota olhar assim? Talvez Gaara tinha finalmente conseguido afastá-lo. De algum modo, a idéia não deu ao ruivo metade da felicidade que ele achou que daria. Correndo uma mão pos suas mechas vermelhas com rispidez, Gaara arremessou o pincel de lado e o deixou cair no chão. Levou uma mão ao bolso e pegou distraidamente um cigarro. Mais uma vez, o enigma alaranjado ocupava seus pensamentos enquanto uma onda de culpa enchia seu estômago.

* * *

N/T: Muito, muito obrigado a **Li Morgan** e **Nindezinha** pelos reviews!

Se eu não souber se vocês estão gostando não posso continuar pessoal...

Ja ne. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo original: **Reflections of us

**Autor(a): **Caranina

**Tradutora: **SrtaKinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. A primeira vez que Naruto vê Gaara ele vê a si mesmo refletido naqueles olhos que encaravam a janela. GaaNarGaa com um pouco de Kaka/Iru.

* * *

"Parabéns pra vocês dois. Você finalmente conseguiu sobrancelhudo." Naruto disse com um largo sorriso enquanto encarava ao casal corado. A jovem com cabelo rosa, abaixou sua cabeça timidamente enquanto o homem de pé ao lado dela deu um sorriso muito brilhante.

"Você tem certeza que não quer vir também Naruto? Kiba conseguiu convencer Shino e mesmo Neji disse que ia passar por lá."

"Eu sinto muito Sakura, mas eu estou realmente cansado, tenho estado realmente ocupado ultimamente. Eu estava planejando ir para casa e descansar." Naruto respondeu friccionando sua nuca, acanhado. Sakura o encarou de volta, céptica.

"Naruto, esta tudo bem?" a menina persistiu enquanto encarava seu amigo com atenção.

"É claro que esta tudo bem, eu estou ótimo! Foi uma noite ocupada. Você viu quão cheio estava isso aqui." Naruto disse apressadamente, acenando suas mãos em frente a ele enquanto fazia o seu melhor para parecer que estava prestes a desmaiar de exaustão. Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas. Naruto realmente pensava que ela estava engolindo isso?

"Naruto..." a menina estava para protestar quando foi interrompida pelo menino chamado Lee.

"Eu entendo absolutamente Naruto, meu amigo! Mesmo a mais brilhante das flamas deve ser recarregada antes que possa queimar, mesmo mais brilhante! Naruto deve recuperar seu vigor jovem para continuar a queimar com as flamas da força da sua juventude!" Lee exclamou enquanto levantou um punho.

"Umm...é...o que o sobrancelhudo disse." Naruto concordou enquanto silenciosamente registrou o numero de vezes que Lee tinha conseguido usar as palavras queimar e brilhante na mesma sentença. Rolando os olhos, Sakura enganchou no braço de Lee e começou a puxá-lo, um sinal de concessão.

"Ok Naruto, tenha certeza que você descanse e eu vou passar aqui para checar você amanhã." Sakura disse explicitamente. Ela não tinha acreditado por um minuto que Naruto estava meramente cansado.

"Tchau Naruto meu amigo e eu espero ver você logo e que o poder da juventude corra em suas veias enquanto você aproveita as-"

"Vamos Lee!" Sakura o puxou mais uma vez, ficando irritado.

"Vejo você mais tarde Sakura. Adeus sobrancelhudo. Se desculpe por mim ok?" Naruto chamou enquanto observou seus amigos se afastaram. Um suspiro audível escapou de seus lábios enquanto seus ombros caíram ligeiramente. Era óbvio que Sakura não tinha aceitado sua mentira. Pelo menos ela não tinha pressionado. Lentamente o loiro começou a andar, cabeça curvada enquanto se permitiu se perder em pensamentos. Coisas que ele não queria lembrar, memórias que ele desejava nunca ter, mas não tinha muita disposição para as deixar ir. As palavras de Gaara, as ações de Gaara, somente por um instante ao invés de cabelo vermelho e olhos verdes, ele tinha visto mechas grosas e pretas com olhos tão negros quanto brilhando para ele. Olhos perguntando se ele ousava voltar com um desafio, o desafiando e por um instante, Naruto quase tinha deslizado no padrão familiar. Assim que as palavras se formaram em sua mente, as íris verdes não guardavam nenhum desafio, em vez disso olhos verdes o encaram de volta com indiferença, substituindo os olhos desafiantes. Tinha doido. Naquele instante, uma dor familiar e maçante tinha se feito presente. Uma promessa que ele nunca poderia manter voltou a sua memória e Naruto tinha deixado Gaara sentando lá sem explicação.

Gaara era muitas coisas, mas ele não era um assediador. Ele nunca tinha sido e nunca seria. Por que? Porque Sabaku no Gaara somente se importava com si mesmo e por isso era impossível ele perseguir alguém, Sabaku no Gaara consequentemente não podia ser classificado em um assediador. Como ele poderia possivelmente ser um assediador se ele não estava de fato assediando alguém? Um assediador precisava de um assediado para definir a existência dele/dela como um assediador(a), e desde que Gaara atualmente não tinha um daqueles, ele não podia ser um assediador. O loiro idiota, atualmente andando lentamente na frente dele certamente não cabia no perfil de assediado e consequentemente não podia ser usado para classificar Gaara como um assediador. Além disso, Gaara não tinha adquirido nenhum comportamento assediador envolvendo o outro jovem. Ele não tinha bisbilhotado a conversa que o loiro tinha tido com a menina de cabelo cor de rosa e o imbecil com um combinação terrível de verde e laranja ( Gaara simplesmente tinha estado fumando, cuidando de seus próprios negócios quando o vendo tinha decidido trazer as palavras da dita conversa). Ele também não estava atualmente seguindo o mesmo jovem que não estava bisbilhotando antes ( simplesmente tinha conhecido deles estarem andando na mesma direção). Então quando jovem tinha virado para o parque, Gaara decidiu que a finalidade do seu passeio daquela noite era visitar o dito parque e não tinha nada a ver com estar seguindo o loiro. Ele certamente não estava seguindo o loiro porque a expressão no rosto do loiro quando ele tinha deixado o apartamento de Gaara mais cedo não estava de modo nenhum incomodando Gaara. Afinal de contas, somente assediadores seguiam uma pessoa sem a pessoa saber e Gaara não estava seguindo ninguém.

* * *

Gaara observou Naruto fazer o caminho para um par de balanços. Seus olhos correram pelo outro, enquanto Naruto permitia que seus dedos passassem levemente pelas correntes de um dos balanços antes de a segurar e se sentar. Com o movimento mais ligeiro dos pés, Naruto começou a se balançar para frente e para trás. Gaara se sentiu inquieto enquanto encarava o menino na frente dele. O ar despreocupado tinha ido, o excesso de energia que ele tinha vindo rapidamente associar com Naruto. No lugar disso havia um silencio, a quieta figura alaranjada que estava atualmente sobre um balanço. A vista era patética a Gaara, ele se moveu para ficar atrás de Naruto.

"Você realmente não devia perseguir pessoas desse jeito. Alguém pode ter a idéia errada." Naruto riu suavemente enquanto apoiou os calcanhares no chão, eficazmente parando o balanço. O som de Gaara procurando em seu bolso alcançou a orelha de Naruto. O ruivo acendeu um cigarro e inalou profundamente.

"Eu não estive aqui em um bom tempo." Naruto disse suavemente ao recomeçar a se empurrar no balanço enquanto observava as expirais de fumava de flutuavam no ar.

"Meio infantil se balançar em uma idade como essa não acha? Embora ainda seja divertido. Você devia tentar."

Gaara encarou o loiro por um momento antes de quietamente se mover para o balanço ao lado dele e se sentar.

"Não vai te morder sabe. Pare de se sentar tão cuidadosamente." Naruto disse enquanto olhou de relance para o menino ao lado dele. Gaara disparou um brilho nele. Naruto sorriu ligeiramente e virou sua cabeça para frente mais uma vez. O rangido de correntes encheu o ar ao redor deles. Gaara olhou para cima. Eixos de luz se infiltravam através das nuvens que flutuavam preguiçosamente ao redor da lua.

"Quando eu era uma criança...eu costumava sentar aqui até a lua aparecer...depois que todo mundo tinha saído...depois que os pais deles tivessem vindo e os levado para casa. Eu sentaria aqui nesse balanço e imaginaria que a qualquer momento alguém viria e chamar meu nome e eu correria para ele porque essa pessoa teria vindo para me levar para casa." Naruto sussurrou enquanto encarava fixamente seus pés. Gaara olhou de relance para o menino ao lado dele com curiosidade. De onde diabos isso tinha vindo?

"É claro que eu estava sendo estúpido. Eu sabia disso. Ninguém viria me pegar, mas eu ainda imaginava como seria. Eu até imaginava como eu iria reagir quando eles finalmente chegassem. Depois de um tempo, eu parei de imaginar e simplesmente ficava sentado aqui. Parte de mim ainda esperava que alguém viria, mas...eu simplesmente não queria ir para casa. Toda vez que eu entrava em casa era só para lembrar que ninguém estava lá. Ninguém estava aqui também, mas...pelo menos eu podia fingir que alguém estava vindo."

Um longo silencio seguiu onde o único som era o das exalações que Gaara fazia e o continuo rangido de metal contra metal.

"Eu não tinha que ver os olhos deles." Gaara disse quietamente.

"Huh?"

"Se eu ficasse no parque...depois que todo mundo tinha saído...eu não tinha que ver os olhos deles...em casa."

Naruto parou de se balançar para olhar para o ruivo. Olhos verdes estavam vitrificados e ligeiramente estreitos. Naruto observou como a pálida e óssea mão que segurava o cigarro estremeceu ligeiramente. Um olhar ligeiramente severo estragou o rosto sem emoções. O olhar de Naruto passou pelas traços dele até a cicatriz vermelha que era bem visível. Naruto se perguntou como seria o sentimento dela por sob os seus dedos. Seria áspero, fundo, uma saliência ou seria tão lisa quando a pela que a cercava parecia ser? O sentimento de olhos nele fez com que Naruto abaixasse seu olhar para encontrar um par de olhos esmeraldas cortantes. Naruto foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, a intensidade do olhar de Gaara ameaçando o queimar. Ele remexeu inconfortável enquanto sentia o olhar do outro menino ainda preso nele. O loiro sentiu seus rosto ficar morno enquanto encontrou cada vez mais difícil se sentar sob o olhar forte do outro menino.

"É rude encarar sabia." Naruto disse suavemente enquanto virava a cabeça para olhar mais uma vez para o outro menino. Isso pareceu arrancar Gaara de seu trance enquanto piscou. Em vez brilhar com travessura e divertimento mal escondido, os olhos de Naruto estavam brilhando com algo mais enquanto eles se encararam. Dando ao outro um ultimo olhar, Gaara jogou seu cigarro no chão e o esmagou com seu pé. Procurando mais uma vez em seu bolso, ele puxou outro e acendeu.

"Então, não quer saber como eu sabia que você estava me seguindo?" Naruto disse alto enquanto pulou de seu balanço para ficar de pé na frente de Gaara quebrando o silencio inconfortável que tinha caído neles. O movimento acordou o ruivo fazendo-o mandar punhais visuais para Naruto. Ignorando os projeteis, Naruto incitou.

"Bem, vamos lá e me pergunte!"

Gaara encarou Naruto em silencio, a mudança repentina de modo o fazendo baixar completamente sua guarda. Naruto deu um largo sorriso enquanto olhava o ruivo com expectativa, olhos azuis brilhante. Gaara sabia que estava encarando novamente, mas não podia se impedir. Naruto estava sofrendo de alguma desordem que ele não sabia?

"Bem?" Naruto perguntou impacientemente. Fechando seus olhos e respirando profundamente para se compor Gaara lentamente ficou de pé para encarar o loiro. Abrindo os olhos, Gaara notou que eles estavam perto o bastante para que ele pudesse ver os cílios dourados que vibravam cada vez que Naruto piscava.

"Eu não ligo." Gaara respondeu com seu rosto de volta a mascara sem emoções. Os olhos de Gaara cintilaram por um instante antes dele soprar fumo no rosto do loiro. Naruto imediatamente pulou para trás tossindo.

"Que merda, seu imbecil?" Naruto respirou com dificuldade, enquanto agarrava sua garganta e brilhava no ruivo que o encarava calculadamente.

"Você esta tentando me matar?" Naruto disse entre tosses. Gaara roncou, isso era por o assustar quase a morte com a mudança repentina. É claro, Naruto não precisava saber que essa era a razão.

"Você esta sendo uma mulherzinha. Se eu realmente quisesse matar você, você estaria morto agora. É só um pouco de fumaça." Gaara disse sem emoção enquanto observou Naruto fazer outra cena.

"De que...você me chamou?"

"Eu chamei você de-"

"Eu ouvi da primeira vez seu esnobe!" Naruto gritou aproximando seu rosto no rosto de Gaara.

"Então porque você me perguntou do que eu tinha te chamado?" Gaara perguntou calmamente enquanto levava o cigarro para seus lábios e inalava.

"Esse não é o ponto! Se você quer viver sua vida com uma nuvem de fumaça ao redor da sua cabeça isso é seu negó-" Naruto foi cortado quando mais fumaça foi jogada em seu rosto. O loiro rapidamente pulou para trás tossindo, mais uma vez. Um riso silencioso fez Naruto olhar para cima somente para ver um Gaara com um sorriso torto se afastando.

"Você realmente devia ser mais cuidadoso de onde você fica se não quiser ser pego nessa nuvem de fumaça."

"Onde diabos você pensa que esta indo imbecil? Eu não terminei com você. Para que diabos foi isso huh?" Naruto gritou fulminando de raiva enquanto andou atrás do outro. Gaara não se incomodou em responder enquanto lentamente diminuía o ritmo para que o loiro o alcançasse. Naruto começou a andar com o ruivo novamente em silencio. Gaara olhou de relance para sua companhia com o canto de seus olhos. Naruto tinha voltado ao estado melancólico de antes. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente contorcido em concentração e seus olhos tinha um olhar distraído enquanto eles continuavam andando. Ele não parecia ter notado que Gaara estava encarando ele. Por isso Gaara estava satisfeito, Gaara tinha percebido que estava cada vez mais duro manter seus olhos do loiro desde as palavras de Naruto no parque. Ele queria saber o que Naruto estava pensando, o que estava sentindo, o que ele tinha vivido. Nunca antes Gaara tinha se importado o bastante para querer saber, mas agora ele encontrou sua mente se encher de perguntas. Ele queria saber mais.

"Gaara?" Naruto perguntou quietamente enquanto eles andavam. Gaara grunhiu em reconhecimento ao som de seu nome.

"Isso sempre foi o pior não é...o olhar em seus olhos." Naruto sussurrou suavemente. Gaara parou e virou para o olhar o menino ao lado dele, olhos estreitos, procurando. Naruto encontrou seus olhos com um olhar atento. Gaara encarou de volta incerto do que fazer. Ele não tinha imaginado que Naruto entenderia o que ele tinha dito mais cedo. Era possível que alguém mais entendesse? Ele queria acreditar, parte dele estava se agarrando desesperadamente a possibilidade, o implorando para aceitar que talvez, somente talvez ele estivesse vendo uma parte dele refletido naqueles olhos azuis que o encaravam com atenção. Gaara não disse nada enquanto se virou e se dirigiu para casa.

* * *

"Então, o que fez você dizer finalmente sim? Eu quero dizer, o sobrancelhudo pede pra sair com você a anos e você sempre recusou...um pouco violentamente." Naruto disse brincalhão sorrindo para a menina de cabelos rosas sentada transversalmente a ele.

"Lee é realmente doce e realmente se importa. Ele é tão legal comido. Ontem ele me mandou um buquê no trabalho e um dia antes quando Tsunade me fez ficar depois da hora ele me trouxe o jantar." Sakura respondeu corando ligeiramente.

"Ele esta sempre fazendo coisas doces."

Naruto olhou sua amiga em silencio enquanto dava um gole da soda em seu copo.

"Isso é bom. Eu estou feliz que vocês estão felizes juntos."

"É...nós estamos. Ele me faz feliz." Sakura disse enquanto olhou para o seu amigo com um sorriso. Naruto não disse nada quando notou que o sorriso não alcançava seus olhos.

"E sobre você? O que você tem feito recentemente? Conheceu alguém?"

"Eu o que? Não seja ridícula, eu estou sempre ocupado no Ichiraku e -"

"Honestamente Naruto, você não é mais uma criança. Nunca vai encontrar ninguém se tudo que você faz é trabalhar." Sakura repreendeu.

"Isso não é verdade. Eu conheço pessoas!"

"Oh sério?"

"É, na verdade eu conheci esse cara não tem muito tempo e-"

Sakura aguçou os ouvidos.

"Um cara? Eu não sabia que você era desse tipo Naruto." Sakura disse sorrindo enquanto Naruto engasgava em sua bebida.

"O que? Que tipo? Hey não tenha a idéia errada!"

"Não precisa ser tímido sobre isso Naruto. Se isso é o que você gosta, então esta tudo bem pra mim. Você ainda vai ser meu amigo, sabe. Eu posso aceitar isso." A menina de cabelo cor-de-rosa disse divertida enquanto obsersou seu amigo girar diferentes cores de vermelho.

"Não seja ridícula Sakura. Eu não heterossexual!" Naruto disse indignado enquanto tentou salvar seu orgulho viril. Sakura não pode se impedir de rir no rosto ofendido de seu amigo.

"Eu só estou brincando Naruto."

"É, bem , não era divertido." Naruto resmungou.

"De qualquer modo, quando foi a ultima vez que você viu Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ele veio pegar o Sr. Ukki essa manha. Ele perguntou sobre você. Eu disse a ele que nós estaríamos nos encontrando para o almoço hoje. Ele disse para visar que vai visitar você no hospital uma vez que ele esteja de volta a cidade. Ele provavelmente só esta indo para babar em todas as enfermeiras jovens e atrativas lá." Naruto respondeu.

"Ainda lendo pornografia?"

"Você deveria saber a resposta a isso, o velho pervertido bastardo."

"Não o deixe ouvir você o chamar disso." Sakura disse rindo. "Além do mais ele não é tão velho."

"Eu vou dizer isso na cara ele não esta longe a trabalho, tudo que ele faz é ficar a toa em nossa casa.

"Ele provavelmente fica solitário em seu apartamento. Com exceção de você e Iruka, eu nunca o vi realmente passar o tempo com ninguém mais."

"Solitário é o meu rabo. Eu sei o que ele realmente esta atrás." Naruto murmurou. Sakura sorriu ao seu amigo e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir antes de Tsunade comece a reclamar que eu estou tentando fugir de meus deveres."

"Ela é alguém pra falar."

"Obrigado pelo almoço Naruto." Sakura disse enquanto ela ficava de pé para sair.

"Sem problemas. Diga ao sobrancelhudo que eu disse 'oi' quando você o vir." Naruto disse a sua amiga. Naruto observou a jovem sair do restaurante antes de engolir o resto de sua bebida. Colocando algum dinheiro na mesa, ele saiu. Olhando de relance para o seu relógio, ele xingou ligeiramente quando começou a andar para o Ichiraku. Enquanto Naruto fazia o caminho para o trabalho, se perguntou se o ruivo viria. Ele não tinha visto a alguns dias desde a conversa aquela noite. Naruto tinha agido com seus sentimentos aquela noite, quando tinha dito aquelas coisas para Gaara. Ele não tinha certeza de como tinha esperado o ruivo que ele sabia é que ele tinha sentido a súbito impulso de compartilhar algo com Gaara, deixá-lo em seu passado. Naruto estava feliz que tinha feito. O ruivo tinha se aberto para ele, tinha respondido dando a Naruto um pouco de sua própria vida. Naruto sorriu para si mesmo quanto pensou no ruivo. Ele estava lentamente se tornando disposto a deixar alguém em sua vida e Naruto não podia deixar de ficar satisfeito por ser esse alguém. As palavras de Sakura sobre encontrar alguém voltaram a Naruto. Ao contrario de Sakura, Naruto não sentia necessidade de encontrar alguém. Além do mais, ele não achava que qualquer garota que ele conhecia poderia compreende-lo. Mesmo Sakura não podia realmente entende-lo a maior parte do tempo. De qualquer modo, isso não importava. Naruto podia permanecer solteiro. Naruto se perguntou novamente se o ruivo viria ao restaurante enquanto entrou no Ichiraku. Um ligeira bolha de antecipação estalou em seu estomago enquanto ele deu um 'olá' a Ayame antes de fazer seu caminho para cozinha.

* * *

Gaara trouxe de modo tremulo a vara a seus lábios. Seu braço doeu deliciosamente ao movimento; seu corpo inteiro doía da falta de descanso. Seus olhos queimavam e ele podia sentir a fome rosnar em seu estomago. Sua mente estava branca de exaustão enquanto ele encarou a figura que tinha acabado de terminar. Toda a semana, tinha levado a ele a semana inteira pintando sem parar, mas estava excelente. Um jovem sentado ao lado de uma arvore, seus olhos descansando graciosamente ao seu lado enquanto uma espada estava acomodada em se colo. Ele estava cercado pela luz verde das folhas enquanto sombras pareciam dançar ao redor de sua figura. A luz solar, filtrava entre as pequenas aberturas das folhas densas pareciam acariciar as mechas grosas, as fazendo parecer douradas. A cabeça do jovem estava inclinada, os lábios ligeiramente partidos, dando a impressão que seu peito subia e descia com cada respiração. Apesar disso, seus olhos estavam escondidos por trás de mechas grossas que caiam ali, escovando ver ou outra em suas bochechas a medida que o vento passava. Não importava o que ele fazia, não tinha conseguido pintar os olhos; olhos que sabia que teriam sido azuis. Gaara encarou a pintura, seus olhos estreitando ligeiramente.

Depois do dia do parque, Gaara tinha se encontrado passando mais e mais tempo com Naruto. Gaara não era um tolo, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele podia sentir toda vez que ele estava ao redor de Naruto, toda vez que o loiro sorria para ele, toda vez que ele se sentava sozinho em seu apartamento desejando pelo familiar balbuciar ao redor dele, toda vez que o loiro empurrava comida em sua cara e Gaara silenciosamente aceitava, toda vez que eles tinham trocado insultos que algumas vezes resultava em ambos com equimoses desagradáveis por alguns dias. Suas paredes estavam se desintegrando, a solidão que o tinha cercado como um casulo, o ódio e o desprezo que ele tinha se forçado a sentir por todos não alcançava Naruto. Naruto era imune. Não importava o quão duro Gaara tentava afastar Naruto, o loiro empurrava de volta com mães determinação. Gaara tinha finalmente desistido. Se alguém perguntasse quando exatamente ele tina desistido; teria sido na noite do parque, quando Gaara tinha visto a mesma solidão de sua vida em Naruto. Foi então que Gaara não tinha sentido a necessidade de empurrar tão forte porque parte dele queria que Naruto continuasse empurrando de volta, então talvez ele saberia como era ter suas paredes desintegradas.

"Naruto..." Gaara sussurrou suavemente enquanto seu corpo deslizava para o lado. Gaara podia sentir o sono rastejando sobre ele. Ele se perguntou se Naruto viria, afinal de contas tinha sido uma semana desde que eles tinham se visto. O loiro tinha adquirido um um habito desagradável de ir checar Gaara se o ruivo não aparecesse no restaurante por mais de alguns dias. Kankurou e Temari tinham vindo em algum ponto, Temari para deixar uma comida que ele não tinha sequer se incomodado em tocar e Kankurou para ter certeza de que seu irmão ainda estava vivo. Eles tinham ambos vindo e ido em silencio, sabendo melhor do que o incomodar. Eles provavelmente viriam novamente amanha. Era habitual. Eles sabiam o que esperar sempre que Gaara pintava assim. Gaara permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem. O rosnado de seu estomago tinha se desvanecido ligeiramente quando percebeu que estava sendo religiosamente ignorada.

Gaara não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele estava estendido lá, não podia ser muito porque ele tinha ouvido a incessante batida na porta. Num primeiro momento Gaara tinha optado ignorar o barulho, seus membros deixando muito claros que não tinham a menos intenção de colaborar. È claro, a batida ficou pior e logo foi seguida do toque da campanhinha e de gritos pelo seu nome. Com um rosnado de aborrecimento, o ruivo ficou de pé com esforço e se dirigiu a porta. Havia somente uma pessoa que teria a audácia de fazer tal barulheira.

"Que merda está errado com você?" Gaara rosnou quando abria a porta violentamente.

"Maldição Gaara. Você sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei de pé aqui chamando você?" Naruto disse irritado, sua testa sulcada enquanto olhava o ruivo em frente a ele. Gaara brilhou de volta.

"Eu nunca pedi pra você vir-" Gaara não teve a oportunidade de terminar quando ele balançou perigosamente. Imediatamente algo laranja o aparou, segurando o ruivo.

"Gaara, hey Gaara você esta bem? Qual o problema Gaara? Você pode me ouvir? Você precisa de um médico?" Naruto perguntou enquanto apoiava o ruivo contra ele enquanto tentava olhar o rosto que tinha desmoronado em seu ombro.

"Você calaria a boca por um minuto? Você esta me dando uma dor de cabeça." uma voz murmurou soando exausta.

"Bem, me desculpe por me importar." Naruto disse rispidamente.

"Eu só estou cansado e não preciso de um médico." O ruivo disse fraco enquanto se soltava de Naruto. Se virando, ele meio tropeçou, meio andou para seu quarto. Ele precisava se deitar. Seu corpo estava em seu limite, a única coisa em sua mente era descansar. Naruto permaneceu em silencio enquanto quietamente seguia Gaara, seus olhos vagando pela figura do outro. Gaara parecia alem de cansado; ele parecia praticamente um morto de pé. Ele tinha perdido mais peso? Naruto não comentou enquanto observou o ruivo despencar em sua cama.

"Por que diabos você ainda esta aqui?" Gaara murmurou.

"Quando foi a ultima vez que você dormiu ou teve algo decente pra comer?" Naruto perguntou, sua voz estava dura enquanto ele andava para a beira da cama e encarava o ruivo. Gaara não respondeu, ele lidaria com a audaciosa praga alaranjada quando acordasse. Por agora sua cama sentia tão boa, e seus olhos estavam muito pesados. Naruto observou os olhos de Gaara deslizarem fechados e sua respiração relaxar em um ritmo círculos ao redor dos outros do ruivo estavam mais escuros que o usual, e o pouco peso que ele tinha conseguido da alimentação forçada de Naruto tinha ido embora. Com um suspiro, o loiro deixou o quarto em silencio à procura de um telefone.

* * *

"Yo." Kakashi murmurou preguiçoso enquanto virava a pagina de seu livro.

"Kakashi, porque você esta ai? Por que você esta atendendo o telefone? Onde esta Iruka? O que você fez com ele?" Naruto praticamente gritou. Movendo o telefone ligeiramente para longe de seu ouvido, kakashi continuou a ler, rindo suavemente de uma cena particularmente gráfica. Ele nem teve a decência de corar.

"Pare de ler seu maldito pornô por um segundo e me responda!"

"Hmm...oh Naruto é você? Eu nem percebi que você estava no telefone. Como você tem estado?"

"Não brinque, imbecil, você sabia que era eu todo o tempo. Responda minhas perguntas, preguiçoso."

"Maa você realmente devia ter algum respeito por esses mais velhos e sábios que você Naruto." Kakashi disse vagarosamente enquanto virava outra pagina.

"Kakashi..." Naruto rosnou em aviso.

"Sim, o que é?"

"Porque. Você. Esta. Ai? E. Onde. Esta. Iruka?"

"Bem, eu vim pra pegar o Sr. Ukki..." Kakashi disse enquanto outra risada escapava dele.

"Kakashi!" Naruto disse impaciente.

"e Iruka e eu estávamos tendo tanta diversão essa noite ao ponto de que eu deixei ele todo quente e suado e ele não podia ão depois, ele decidiu ir tomar um banho. Eu estava para ir me juntar a ele quando você ligou." Kakashi disse sorrindo torto pro telefone enquanto Naruto gritou do outro lado.

"Seu velho pervertido fedorento, como se você algum dia pudesse deixar Iruka quente e suado."

"Quer apostar?" Kakashi disse rispidamente, ressentido de ter sido chamado de fedorento.

"Eu gostaria de ver você tentar."

Então, uma voz interrompeu a resposta de Kakashi.

"Quem esta no telefone Kakashi?" Iruka perguntou enquanto entrava na sala, uma toalha em sua cabeça. Kakashi encarou o outro homem que estava vestido em calças caseiras e uma camiseta velha. Cabelo castanho estava emplastado em sua garganta e ombros, ensopando a camiseta.

"Para de encarar imbecil!" outra voz gritou no telefone.

"Como você poderia saber que eu estou encarando?" Kakashi murmurou no telefone mantendo seus olhos em Iruka.

"Por que você não estava dizendo nada e eu ouvi Iruka."

"Eu podia estar simplesmente ignorando você Naruto."

"É Naruto?" Iruka interrompeu, enquanto franzia a sobrancelha para o homem alastrado no sofá.

"É, ele ligou para dizer que deu sorte essa noite e esta na casa de alguma menina prestes a perder sua virgindade. Ele não quer que esperemos por ele acordado."

"Eu não estou na casa de uma menina!" Naruto gritou no telefone.

"Então onde você esta?"

"Eu estou na casa de um amigo mas eu-"

"Meu erro, ele esta na casa de um menino e esta pra perder sua virgindade." Kakashi corrigiu enquanto sorria para Iruka, cujo olho esquerdo estava começando a se contrair em irritação.

"Kakashi eu juro que quando eu ver -"

"Naruto, o que esta acontecendo? Onde você esta?" Iruka perguntou cortando o loiro.

"Maa Iruka, é rude pegar o telefone assim." Kakashi protestou enquanto se movia, para abrir espaço para Iruka se sentar. Iruka ignorou o homem e se sentou.

"Eu estou realmente na casa de um amigo, mas eu não estou fazendo que esse pervertido disse!" Naruto disse rapidamente no telefone.

"Ok..."

"Eu só estou ligando para dizer que eu vou passar a noite aqui. Ele esta realmente doente e eu não quero deixá-lo sozinho essa noite." Naruto disse suavemente enquanto espreitava no quarto de Gaara para checar o ruivo.

"Eu assumo que ele viva sozinho?" Iruka perguntou enquanto tirava a toalha de seu cabelo seco.

"É."

"Entendo. Bem, voejo você amanha então."

"É, vejo você mais tarde Iruka."

"Tchau Naruto." Iruka disse antes de desligar e se virar para brilhar no homem que atualmente tinha seu nariz enfiado em um pequeno livro laranja.

"Então, o que ele queria?" Kakashi perguntou, sua voz soando mais entediada do que nunca.

"Ele esta passando a noite na casa de um amigo. Aparentemente ele esta doente e Naruto não quer deixar ele sozinho." Iruka respondeu enquanto puxava a toalha da cabeça.

"Entendo. Ele disse o nome desse amigo?"

"Não...porque?"

"Só curioso. Naruto é bom demais pro seu próprio bem." Kakashi disse dando de ombros. Iruka encarou o homem mascarado por um momento antes de também dar de ombros e ficar de pé.

"Bem, eu estou indo pra cama. Boa noite."

"Boa noite." Kakashi respondeu indiferente. Observou o outro se retirar para o quarto antes de pegar o telefone. Rapidamente, checou no identificador de chamadas a ultima ligação recebida. Memorizando o numero, colocou o telefone no lugar e voltou para o seu livro de conteúdo questionável.

Naruto encarou o menino que estava ressonando ligeiramente. Resistindo a tentação de tocar, ele se virou e se dirigiu para sala de visitas de Gaara. Naruto não era cego. Era obvio para todo mundo com olhos que Gaara não tinha dormia bem ou comia propriamente. Essa era a razão principal para Naruto insistir em Gaara aparecer no restaurante, assim ele podia simplesmente alimentá-lo. Tinham chegado ao ponto de se verem pelo menos quatro vezes na semana. Naruto tinha recusado convites de outros amigos para passar seu tempo com o ruivo. Tinha chegado ao ponto de que passar o tempo com Gaara era uma das melhores coisas do trabalho no Ichiraku. Naruto bocejou enquanto se jogava no sofá de noite tinha sido extremamente ocupada, mesmo para um sábado. Podia se acomodar no sofá do ruivo. Ele deixaria Gaara descansar por agora. Naruto tinha todas as intenções de tratar o ruivo quando ele acordasse.

* * *

Muito obrigado a **Li Morgan, Nindezinhaa** e** Insana** pelos reviews!! Espero que apreciem esse capitulo também!

Até o próximo.

Ja ne. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo original: **Reflections of us

**Autor(a): **Caranina

**Tradutora:** Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. A primeira vez que Naruto vê Gaara ele vê a si mesmo refletido naqueles olhos que encaravam a janela. GaaNarGaa com um pouco de Kaka/Iru.

* * *

Gaara grunhiu grogue ao abrir os olhos. O rosnado da fome estava de volta e atualmente tinha uma dor de cabeça maciça que parecia emanar da sua cicatriz, irradiando a dor por todo o seu crânio. Com um rosnado, Gaara rolou somente para entrar em um contato pesado com o assoalho. Selecionando algumas palavras que incluíam comentários sobre a mãe do assoalho, Gaara tropeçou para seu banheiro. Ele estava numa necessidade urgente por um banho.

Naruto riu silenciosamente quando a voz do outro ocupante do apartamento o alcançou. Serviu ao bastardo, Naruto pensou enquanto pegava alguns pratos. Ele tinha acordado particularmente cedo naquela manha para se dirigir para casa. Após ter tomado um banho e se trocar, ele tinha feito comprar antes de voltar para o apartamento de Gaara. Naruto ouviu os sons do banho de Gaara flutuarem a cozinha. Imagens indesejadas de Gaara descamisado flutuaram na mente de Naruto enquanto o loiro ouviu o som do chuveiro sendo desligado a distancia. Naruto recordou a pele lisa, pálida, que olhou quase translúcida sobre o corpo magro do ruivo, o corpo que incomodava Naruto sem limites. A despeito disse, quando o loiro recomeçou a agitar os índices de uma panela, ele quis saber como ele seria sob seus dedos, seria tão liso como olhava, como porcelana, seria suave ao toque ou áspero, como a personalidade de Gaara? Foi nesse momento, que as palavras de Sakura decidiram ecoar em sua mente fazendo Naruto corar brilhantemente e deixasse cair a colher que estava usando para mexer.

Gaara vasculhou por seu armário de remédios a procura pelos comprimidos para cavalos, também conhecidos como analgésicos. O ruivo rosnou enquanto empurrava frascos de lado, não se importando que ele estava derramando água em todo lugar ou que a toalha que ele tinha pendurado na cintura estava em perigo iminente em cair no chão. Encontrando seu alvo, gaara enfiou um comprimido em sua boca e engoliu enquanto voltava para o seu quarto. O momento em que ele entrou no quarto, uma série de cheiros tentadores assaltaram seu nariz fazendo seu estomago rosnar raivosamente mais uma vez. Rapidamente colocando cuecas, calças e uma camiseta velha, o ruivo se dirigiu para cozinha.

Gaara sentiu sua irritação se erguer ao pisar na entrada de sua luxuosa cozinha encarando um certo alguém se movendo por ela como se fosse sua. A pessoa parecia ignorante a presença de Gaara enquanto arrumava vários pratos na mesa. Gaara observou silenciosamente, ficando cada vez mais irritado com o tempo que a pessoa levava para perceber que ele estava ali.

"O que diabos você ainda esta fazendo aqui e que merda você esta fazendo na minha cozinha?" Gaara rosnou, seu olho direito se contraindo. Naruto colocou o bule de chá que ele estava segurando e foi de volta para o fogão sem sequer um relance a Gaara.

"Senta." Naruto comandou.

"Eu fiz uma pergunta." Gaara disse rispidamente.

"E eu disse pra você sentar, merda." Naruto disse rispidamente de volta, finalmente se virando para encarar o outro jovem. Gaara abriu sua boca para dizer algumas frases bem escolhidas, mas foi rapidamente cortado por um Naruto lívido.

"Ou você senta seu traseiro esquelético nesse instante ou eu vou amarrar você a cadeira!" Naruto gritou enquanto apontou o dedo para ele, ameaçador. Gaara encarou o loiro, sua testa sulcada com raiva mal escondida.

"Quem..."

Gaara foi cortado mais uma vez, mas dessa vez foi seu estomago que tinha decidido que tinha tido um bastante e intervil audivelmente. Com um xingamento, Gaara se dirigiu a cadeira e se sentou. Naruto sorriu torto enquanto se sentou transversalmente ao ruivo.

"Bom dia." Naruto disse agradavelmente, sorrindo extensamente. A resposta de Gaara foi um brilho particularmente desagradável.

"Não uma pessoa da manha, somos." Naruto continuou animado, enquanto derramava algum chá na xícara de Gaara. Gaara deixou seus olhos vagarem sobre a mesa. Na frente dele estava uma bacia de arroz, e outra bacia de sopa de miso. Haviam salmões grelhados, natto, omeletes, e daikon. Naruto tinha até preparado tiras de bacon e panquecas.

"Não se retenha." Naruto disse ao colocar a xícara em frente a Gaara. Gaara encarou suspeitamente o conteúdo da xícara enquanto o aroma agradável subia junto com vapor da xícara.

"É um chá de erva especial. Trabalha milagrosamente em ajudar pessoas a se recuperar de doenças." Naruto disse enquanto se servia uma xícara.

"Eu não estou doente!"

"Não, você só parece doente."

Gaara rosnou.

"Agora, o negocio é o seguinte. Eu não preparei essa comida toda pra ser desperdiçada."

"Ninguém pediu pra você preparasse isso."

"Eu não do a mínima se alguém me pediu pra preparar ou não. Você vai sentar aqui e comer tudo que eu coloquei na sua frente, e você vai aproveitar. Você vai beber esse chá, devorar esse peixe e aproveitar o omelete e tudo mais. Agora comece a comer." Naruto comandou enquanto pegava seus próprios hashis ignorando as ondas assassinas que estavam correndo para ele. Gaara estava alem de irritado. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém dizia a ele o que fazer especialmente não algum loiro idiota que não sabia malditamente nada sobre ele. Simplesmente porque ele tinha sofrido um lapso de julgamento que tinha feito ele permitir Naruto em seu apartamento na ultima noite não dava ao loiro o direito de falar com ele assim.

"Saia." Gaara disse rispidamente.

Naruto provou a sopa de miso e assentiu em aprovação.

"Saia agora, merda!" Gaara gritou enquanto ficava rapidamente de pé, agitando a mesa ligeiramente. Com um suspiro, Naruto abaixou seus hashis e ficou de pé. Gaara não se incomodou em olhar enquanto Naruto passou por ele. Foi só quando ele sentiu um par de mãos agarrando a parte da frente de sua camisa fez ele virar para encarar os olhos azuis ardentes. O rosto de Naruto estava contorcido em raiva enquanto ele puxava Gaara para ele.

"Quando eu digo para você sentar, merda, eu quero dizer pra você sentar e ficar sentado. Você não esta permitido a se mover dessa cadeira até você terminar de comer. Agora você pode fazer isso disposta ou eu posso pegar uma corda, amarrar você e forçar comida em você. De qualquer modo nós vamos ter um café da manha agradável." Naruto disse suavemente enquanto ele brilhou nos olhos de Gaara que estavam polegadas longes dos seus. Gaara encarou de volta chocado demais pra dizer alguma coisa. Ele podia sentir a respiração do Naruto saindo pelos lábios a cada palavra formada. As cicatrizes no rosto do loiro estavam agudamente visíveis, ficando mais preeminente na raiva de Naruto.

"Eu duvido você tentar." O ruivo disse com rebeldia.

Naruto rosnou enquanto seu aperto ficava mais forte na blusa do ruivo. Gaara podia sentir os punhos do loiro de encontro ao seu peito.

"Não me pressione." Naruto rosnou. Gaara não disse nada enquanto encarou Naruto, recusando a obedecer as demandas do outro. Parte dele ainda estava resistente, empurrando asperamente na permissão de Naruto em sua vida. Essa parte se recusava a acreditar que alguém, qualquer um era estava disposto a ir essa distancia por ele. Ainda, havia outra parte dele que sentia estranhamente hilariante diante da atenção que ele estava recebendo do loiro, uma exaltação que fazia Gaara ansiar por mais.

"Por que você esta fazendo isso?" Gaara sussurrou enquanto encarou os olhos azuis ardentes que quase pareciam ter relances de vermelho, sua raiva substituída pela confusão com o que ele viu. Ele sentiu o aperto de Naruto afrouxar ligeiramente na pergunta.

"Você ainda não sabe?"

Gaara virou sua cabeça para dar ao menino loiro um olhar que dissesse que ele claramente não entendia.

"Quando foi a ultima vez que você dormiu, Gaara? Quando foi a ultima vez que você comeu? Eu vim aqui na noite passada somente para encontrar você praticamente morto em seus pés e você esta perguntando porque eu estou fazendo isso? É por que eu estou preocupado com você, imbecil. É porque eu sou seu amigo e amigos não deixam um ao outro morrer de fome." Naruto sussurrou enquanto abaixava mais sua cabeça. Mais uma vez Gaara se encontrou chocado no silencio enquanto a palavra "amigo" passava facilmente pelos lábios do loiro. O par ficou de pé desse modo, nenhum deles se movendo enquanto o calor de seus corpos se misturava, os perfumes do outro invadindo seus sentidos. Gaara observou fascinado enquanto a raiva se desvaneceu dos olhos de Naruto deixando-os como um cristal azul. Naruto não podia se impedir de encarar de volta, notando o modo como os olhos de Gaara cintilaram pelo seus rosto.

"Eu não estava morrendo de fome." Gaara finalmente começou, quebrando o silencio inábil enquanto prestava atentamente atenção a Naruto.

"Podia ter me enganado."

Gaara não disse nada enquanto encarou o sorriso de Naruto. Nesse momento, Gaara sentiu seu estomago apertar enquanto sua mão coçava para tocar o sorriso de Naruto. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ele estava indo fazer isso. Em vez disso outra coisa veio a sua mente.

"Eu não sabia que você gostar de ficar nessa proximidade comigo." Gaara sussurrou. Sua resposta foi um momento de silencio antes de Naruto o liberar e pular para trás enquanto se tornava um vermelho brilhante. Gaara sorriu torto na reação enquanto ele se perguntava o quão vermelho Naruto podia realmente se tornar.

"Não seja ridículo." Naruto falou rapidamente enquanto se esforçou para controlar sua cora. O sorriso torto de Gaara ficou maior enquanto ele se sentava e pegava seus hashis.

"É rude encarar, sabia." Gaara disse calmamente pegando seu arroz.

"Ninguém esta encarando! Quem esta encarando? Eu não estava encarando." Naruto exclamou.

Gaara não pode se impedir de rir enquanto Naruto continuou a fazer um trabalho muito bom em imitar uma beterraba. Por agora, ele se sentiria aqui e comer enquanto apreciava a companhia de seu "amigo". Por agora ele iria ignorar a parte dele que o advertia, gritando que ninguém se importaria com um monstro.

* * *

Kankurou não achava que tinha um problema com a bebida. Pelo contrario, seu habito de consumir bebidas alcoólicas em varias horas do dia era um habito saudável. Como consumir quantidades copiosas de álcool podia ser saudável pra qualquer um? Bem, se você era como kankurou e tinha um irmão mais novo psicopata que tinha colocado você no hospital em mais de uma ocasião, junto com uma irmã que sofria de sérios problemas de raiva, depois de um tempo essa garrafa de sake se tornava seu novo melhor amigo. Ainda sim Kankurou nunca exagerava, bem, não a essa hora da manha. Ou foi o que ele pensou até que ele entrar no apartamento do seu irmão. Kankurou encarou as invenções de sua imaginação que obviamente eram induzidas pelo álcool. A primeira era um menino loiro que parecia ter aproximadamente a idade do seu irmão. Estava usando jeans azul escuros e um camisa laranja com um peixe na frente. A invenção estava atualmente falando enquanto engolia alguma sopa, ao o que Kankurou pensou que era sopa. Nunca se podia ter certeza com essas alucinações. E segunda figura parecia impressionantemente com o irmão mais novo de Kankurou, Gaara - o mesmo cabelo vermelho desafiante, mesma cicatriz, exceto que na sua imaginação Gaara não estava de sobrancelha franzidas. Ele na verdade parecia...Kankurou piscou...por um instante, ele podia ter jurado que o Gaara imaginário tinha sorrido por um segundo.

As duas ilusões pareciam felizes em permanecerem ignorantes do fato de que alguém mais tinha entrado na cozinha. Kankurou continuou a encarar enquanto tentou lembrar que tipo de sake tinha tido essa manha, até o loiro finalmente notar de que eles não estavam sozinhos.

"Hey Gaara, alguém esta aqui." O loiro disse.

"Só ignore, provavelmente vai embora." A figura que parecia com Gaara respondeu.

"Isso é difícil. Esta nos encarando e fazendo uma cara estranha."

Kankurou se contraiu.

"Bem, você esta encarando de volta, você não é suposto encarar se esta ignorando. Não vai embora se você continuar encarando." O idêntico a Gaara gracejou ao tomar um gole de seu chá.

Nesse momento, Kankurou estava emitindo energias malignas. Quem diabos essas ilusões pensavam que eram para se referirem a ele desse jeito?

"Eu não posso evitar; parece meio estranho só ficar de boca aberta assim. Tipo um peixe sem cérebro." O loiro disse.

"Quem você esta chamando de peixe sem cérebro, loiro?" Kankurou gritou. Essas ilusões estavam ficando fora de controle. Era tempo de os ensinar de quem a imaginação era.

"Oh fala!" loiro exclamou.

"Também tem um nome," a imitação de Gaara disse indiferente.

"Sério? Então você conhece isso?"

"Sim..."

"Então quem ele é?"

"Meu irmão. O nome dele é Kankurou."

O loiro moveu a boca em um "oh" silencioso enquanto se virava para encarar Kankurou com curiosidade.

Nesse momento, Kankurou estava começando a duvidar de sua teoria. Fechando seus olhos, kankurou decidiu contar até dez. Se ele abrisse seus olhos e eles ainda estivessem sentados ali então queria dizer que eles eram reais e seu irmãozinho realmente tinha um convidado, e o dito convidado tinha todas as partes do corpo juntas, de modo algum coberto de sangue, implorando por misericórdia ou simplesmente morto. Além disso, Gaara e o convidado estavam realmente conversando onde Gaara era um participante ativo; seu irmão não estava brilhando e estava comendo e bebendo disposto como se aquela fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. É claro, ele provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco do choque intenso disso tudo, mas pelo menos estaria na possessão de suas faculdades mentais. Kankurou estava no sete quando foi interrompido.

"Oi. Eu sou Naruto."

Kankurou abriu os olhos só para pular para trás. A coisa loira que reivindicava ser Naruto tinha aproximado seus rostos e estava olhando curiosamente encarou o menino.

"Você é real..."

O loiro assentiu enquanto sorria, seus olhos curvados para baixo. O choque foi demais para Kankurou. Desmaiou.

* * *

Kakashi fechou seu livro e encarou o homem cheio de cicatrizes que se sentava do lado oposto a ele, toda a preguiça ida.

"Isso vai custar." o homem disse ansiosamente, ao engolir sua cerveja enquanto acenava um pequeno pedaço de papel com alguns números escritos nele.

"Quanto você quer?"

"Eu não sei...me faça uma oferta. Faça uma boa. Você só me deu um numero de telefone para trabalhar."

"Uma garrafa."

O homem abaixou seus óculos para dar uma boa olhada no homem de cabelo prata.

"O quanto você quer essa informação Hatake? Pare de ser tão pão duro."

"Certo Ibiki, duas garrafas."

"Cinco garrafas e você faz com que Naruto cozinhe para minha esposa um bolo com chocolate alemão especial em dobro."

"O que diabos eu pareço? Duas garrafas e eu peço pra ele fazer um bolo de morango." Kakashi mordeu, brilhando no homem. Maldito Ibiki, agora ele estava indo ter que subornar Naruto para ele fazer um bolo. Ibiki abaixou seu copo e se inclinou para frente enquanto brilhava de volta.

"Eu sei que você visitou Whirlpool não a muito tempo atrás bastardo. Gai me disse."

Kakashi estreitou os olhos enquanto fez uma promessa mental para matar Gai mais tarde.

"Cinco garrafas e um bolo com chocolate alemão especial em dobro."

"Quatro garrafas e o bolo com chocolate alemão especial em dobro e eu não quero nenhum bolo com chocolate alemão regular, tem que ser especial."

"Por quem você me toma, Ibiki?" Kakashi xingou. Conseguir fazer Naruto preparar um bolo de chocolate alemão especial em dobro estava indo ser o inferno. Seu tempo com Iruka, sua conta bancaria, ou seu orgulho estavam indo sofrer por esse bolo ou talvez uma combinação dos três. Kakashi gemeu.

Iruka se inclinou para frente e sorriu torto no som.

"Tudo depende em quão desesperadamente você quer descobrir a quem esse numero de telefone pertence."

"Três garrafas e o bolo com chocolate alemão especial em dobro. Essa é minha oferta final."

Ibiki contemplou a oferta por um minuto enquanto encava descaradamente o homem sentado em frente a ele.

"Certo, três garrafas do sake Whirlpool e você consegue que Naruto faça o bolo com chocolate alemão especial em dobro e é melhor você não tentar me enganar com esse bolo, você sabe o tamanho que eu quero."

"Feito." Kakashi disse enquanto abria sua copia do Paraiso Icha Icha. Internamente ele chorou na perda de não uma, mas três garrafas do sake favorito de Iruka, igualmente conhecidas como as ofertas de paz de Kakashi (ele teria que garantir de estar em seu melhor comportamento até ele poder fazer outra visita a Whirlpool), mas também tendo que convencer Naruto a fazer um bolo para ele. Nenhum dos homens disse nada por alguns minutos, Kakashi tentando seu melhor para pensar no modo menos doloroso de conseguir Naruto fazer o bolo, enquanto Ibiki drenava seu copo.

"Do que você esta atrás dessa vez?" Ibiki perguntou curiosamente, enquanto colocava seu copo agora vazio na mesa.

"Eu só preciso que você descubra um pouco de informação para mim, isso é tudo." Kakashi disse, sua voz de volta ao tom entediado.

"Isso esta longe de um pouco de informação. Descobrir um nome para esse numero é um pouco de informação. Você quer que eu faça um levantamento completo de seus antecedentes da pessoa ou pessoas que moram nesse numero, incluindo o conteúdo de seu lixo. O que esta acontecendo, Kakashi? Eu sei que isso não é sobre trabalho, ou você teria simplesmente arquivado um pedido no trabalho em vez de me convidar para um drink." Ibiki perguntou.

Kakashi não respondeu enquanto virou outra pagina de seu livro. Ibiki continuou a olhar o homem. Eles não eram particularmente próximos, mas eles tinham um relacionamento saudável e entendiam bem um ao outro. Não era a primeira vez que Kakashi pedia um favor a Ibiki, nem era incomum para Ibiki pedir favores ao outro homem. Era uma relação de trabalho, mesmo se alguns favores que eles pediam um ao outro era quase ilegais, havia confiança mutua ali.

"Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com esse seu pirralho loiro?" o homem das cicatrizes incitou. Ibiki sorriu quando viu Kakashi se descolar ligeiramente. Estava certo. Embora Kakashi não quisesse admitir, ele era paranóico quando se tratava a qualquer coisa que envolvia Naruto. Não era a primeira vez que Ibiki tinha recebido um pedido com homem de cabelo prata relacionado a Naruto. O homem era aparentemente um auto-nomeado pai superprotetor de Naruto depois que tinha sido esse a encontrar o menino em uma poça do próprio sangue,alguns anos atrás. Ibiki riu silenciosamente. Não estaria surpreso se Kakashi soubesse mais sobre Naruto do que o próprio Naruto. Depois do incidente a cinco anos atrás, kakashi tinha recrutado Ibiki para fazer a checagem completa de antecedentes de cada única pessoa que Naruto conhecia incluindo perfis psicológicos de cada um de seus amigos. Se isso não era ser paranóico, Ibiki não sabia o que era. De qualquer modo, não era lugar dele comentar o comportamento de Kakashi. Se isso era o que o homem de cabelo prata precisava para aliviar sua culpa, Ibiki não se incomodava em ajudar.

"Mais tempo você me mantém esperando, menor o bolo fica, Ibiki." Kakashi falou vagarosamente. Em um piscar de olhos, Ibiki ficou de pé para sair.

"Eu vou ver você em minha casa com meu sake e meu bolo, logo, espero." O homem disse antes de sair do bar. Com um suspiro, Kakashi levantou e saiu. As coisas que ele fazia por Naruto.

* * *

"Hmm. Ele está bem?" Naruto perguntou enquanto perscrutava o homem que agora estava esticado no sofá de Gaara. Mais Naruto olhava, mais ele podia ver a diferença entre os dois irmãos. A resposta de Gaara foi um ruído sem opinião enquanto continuou a fumar. Francamente, Gaara estava realmente desejando que Kankurou tivesse batido sua cabeça com força o bastante para eliminar qualquer possibilidade dele algum dia acordar. Nesse momento, Gaara estava muito irritado em seu irmão, especialmente desde Naruto parecia desnecessariamente fascinado pelo incomodo em seu sofá.

"Para de encarar ele." Gaara disse rispidamente, agitado. Naruto olhou para seu amigo curiosamente.

"O que deixou você todo irritado outra vez?" o loiro perguntou enquanto encarou a expressão novamente sombria do ruivo. Quando Gaara não respondeu, Naruto simplesmente deu de ombros. Um gemido no sofá travou a atenção de ambos os meninos.

"Ele esta acordando."

Kankurou abriu seus olhos para ver um par de olhos azuis brilhantes o encarando ansiosamente. Aparentemente, essa pessoa não tinha noção nenhuma de espaço pessoal.

"Você esta bem?" Naruto perguntou enquanto se afastava para o outro poder se sentar. Segurando a cabeça, Kankurou se sentou lentamente, nem por um minuto tirando os olhos de Naruto. Naruto sorriu de volta, enquanto friccionava a parte de trás da cabeça acanhado. Gaara estava ficando pior a cada minuto. Com um rosnado, ele estreitou os olhos em seu irmão que corria seu olhos sobre Naruto sem discrição. Gaara sentiu seu sangue ferver ao observar os olhos de seu irmão se moverem.

"O que você quer, Kankurou?" o ruivo disse asperamente.

O olhar de Kankurou foi imediatamente ao seu irmão. O jovem congelou quando viu os olhos de seu irmão, que prometiam a morte. Kankurou engoliu.

"Bem eu...eu vim verificar em você." Kankurou controlou gaguejar, seus olhos inconscientemente se movendo de volta para Naruto. O instante em que seu olhar parou no rosto do loiro um rosnado escapou de seu irmão. Kankurou vacilou no olhar desagradável que era disparado pelo ruivo através da sala. Gaara tinha apenas rosnado para ele?

"Por que diabos você ita rosnando desse jeito? Você é um animal selvagem ao algo assim?" Naruto perguntou enquanto olhava para Gaara, confuso em porque o ruivo estava silenciosamente prometendo ao seu irmão uma morte dolorosa.

"Você pode ver que eu estou bem, agora saia." Gaara disse rispidamente, ignorando Naruto.

"O que diabos? Ele acabou de chegar. Pare de ser um bastardo ingrato. Ele veio todo esse caminho para ver como você estava. O que é isso com você e dizendo as pessoas para sair?" Naruto exigiu, seus rosto mostrando claramente seu aborrecimento. Gaara encarou Naruto furioso, mas não disse nada. Por que diabos ele estava defendendo Kankurou? Kankurou encarou Naruto fascinado; o menino loiro na horrível camiseta laranja tinha acabado de chamar seu irmão de bastardo e ainda estava de pé.

"Eu sou Naruto. Não tenho certeza se você me ouviu da primeira vez." Naruto disse enquanto estendeu sua mão para Kankurou.

"Umm...Kankurou." o outro respondeu dando a mão oferecida um rápido aperto antes de soltar. Os três ficaram em um silencio incomodo, Naruto sorrindo, Kankurou encarando e Gaara brilhando. Naruto se remexeu sob o ar intenso do quarto.

"Então...é legal conhecê-lo, Kankurou." Naruto disse, finalmente quebrando o silencio, sentindo como pode estar em seus melhores interesses sair. Se virando para Gaara, ele continuou, "Eu tenho que ir. Vou voltar mais tarde para fazer o jantar, Gaara. Há provavelmente o bastante para o jantar. Se você não comer nada, pelo menos termine o chá que eu fiz. De qualquer modo, não importa porque eu estou fazendo o jantar." Naruto instruiu.

"Maldição Kankurou, para de encarar caralho!" Gaara gritou. Ele tinha alcançado seu limite. Os olhos de Kankurou voaram a seu irmão na explosão.

"Hey! Eu estou falando com você!" Naruto gritou no ruivo.

"Eu achei que você estava saindo." Gaara disparou de volta.

"Eu juro que você tem as habilidades sociais de um ovo podre as vezes." Naruto bufou. Gaara lançou no loiro alguns punhais visuais, que Naruto respondeu com seus próprios. Dando ao ruivo um ultimo brilho, Naruto se virou e saiu, resmungando algo que soava vagamente como 'imbecil' e 'cretino'.

Kankurou observou seu irmão com olhos largos enquanto Gaara se levantou e andou para cozinha, ignorando seu irmão no sofá. Depois de alguns minutos, o mais velho dos dois seguiu tentativamente seu irmão para o encontrar seu irmão se servindo de outra xícara de chá, ignorando satisfatoriamente seu irmão. Kankurou sentiu o ar ao observar Gaara cuidadosamente. O ruivo parecia ter se acalmado no momento. Kankurou decidiu arriscar, sua curiosidade levando a melhor dele.

"Então...umm...Gaara"

"O que?"

Kankurou não disse nada ao se sentar nervosamente.

"Eu estou perdendo minha paciência, Kankurou." Gaara murmurou enquanto sorvia seu chá. Tomando fôlego e recolhendo sua coragem, Kankurou perguntou.

"Então...umm...quem era aquele?"

"Você não o ouviu ou seus olhos estavam distraídos demais?"

Os olhos de Kankurou se alargaram pela incontável vez naquele dia totalmente confuso.

Gaara virou seus olhos agudamente para seu irmão, que estava o olhando com curiosidade em confusão. O ruivo testou a palavra em sua mente enquanto se perguntava como ela is soar alto. Sua raiva de seu irmão desapareceu ao recordar os eventos da manha e o rosto sorridente de Naruto.

"Ele é meu...amigo." Gaara disse suavemente antes de voltar a beber seu chá.

* * *

"Iruka...não tem mais cerveja." Kakashi disse vagarosamente enquanto entrava na sala.

"Então o que é isso na sua mãe?" Iruka perguntou, sem levantar os olhos da pilha de papeis a sua frente. O moreno estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas em frente ao sofá, uma pilha de papeis em cada lado dele.

"Maa, essa não conta." Kakashi respondeu enquanto passava pelo homem mais novo para cais no sofá e abrir seu livro.

"Se não tem mais cerveja, porque você num tira seu traseiro preguiçoso do sofá e vai comprar mais?"

Kakashi piscou por um minuto e olhou para o outro homem que estava o encarando com um olhar ligeiramente irritado. O cabelo castanho de Iruka estava em um rabo de cavalo dessa rumado, uma caneta pendurada em sua orelha. Kakashi olhou de relance para a cicatriz no nariz de Iruka. Resistindo o impulso de correr o dedo sobre ela, retornou ao seu livro.

"Você é tão engraçado Iruka."

Rolando os olhos, Iruka voltou a classificar os papeis, querendo saber porque se incomodou em deixar o homem de cabelo prateado em sua casa pra inicio de conversa. O homem mais velho praticamente vivia lá, reivindicando o sofá como se fosse seu. Ele devia ir mudado a fechadura da porta a muito tempo atrás. Ainda, ele nunca podia se fazer a fazer isso. Sabia disso. A despeito de seu muito caprichos, Iruka apreciava a companhia de Kakashi.´Claro, se alguém sequer mencionasse tal coisa, Iruka negaria completamente. Iruka sabia que estava sendo egoísta encorajando Kakashi a vir quando quisesse, quando sabia como Kakashi se sentia. Ainda, ele não podia se fazer a mandar o homem embora. Ele não podia se impedir de sentir um flash de culpa quando olhou de relance para o homem estirado no sofá.

"Voltei." um voz chamou do corredor, seguida por um loiro sorridente.

"Você esta de volta. Como esta seu amigo?"

"Ele esta muito melhor. Eu prometi que eu ia voltar mais tarde para fazer o jantar."

"Você esta cozinhando para ele agora? Em seguida você vai estar limpando sua casa e lavando sua roupa." Kakashi murmurou por de trás do livro, soando entediado.

"Você...você...não é como isso!" Naruto protestou enquanto entrou no cômodo apontando para Kakashi.

"Por favor pare de gritar, Naruto. Kakashi, pare de chamar Naruto de dona de casa." Iruka indicou enquanto fingiu voltar para sua leitura, ao observar secretamente a reação de Naruto a sua observação. Algumas vezes o loiro era muito fácil de provocar.

"Hey!" Naruto protestou.

"Você esta absolutamente certo, Iruka. Naruto, eu sinto muito por implicar que você esta se tornando numa dona de casa. De fato, me deixe o recompensar o levando para comprar ramen amanha. Adicionalmente, foi um tempo desde que nós passamos algum tempo de qualidade juntos." Kakashi disse enquanto se sentavam, seu único olho visível se curvando para cima enquanto sorria.

"O que diabos você quer?" duas vozes exigiram.

"Huh?"

"Não faça huh na gente."

"O que? Eu estava somente me desculpando para Naruto, oferecendo para comprar ramen para ele. Não foi realmente muito legal chamar ele de dona de casa!" Kakashi disse fazendo seu melhor para soar ofendido.

"Então porque você continua mencionando isso?" Naruto resmungou.

"É, certo. A única vez que você oferece comprar ramen para Naruto é quando você quer alguma coisa. O que você quer?" Iruka perguntou enquanto olhava o homem mais velho com suspeita.

"Iruka! Como você pode dizer tal coisa?"

A resposta de Iruka foi um ruído indecifrável.

"Cale a boca, velho, e apenas derrame. O que diabos você quer de mim? Me deixa adivinhar, você quer que eu faça alguma coisa." Naruto indicou enquanto brilhava em Kakashi com seus braços cruzados. As vezes Kakashi era tão obvio como a capa do livro de pornografia que ele lia.

"Bem, agora que você mencionou..." Kakashi disse polidamente enquanto ficava de pé e andava até Naruto. Ele podia sentir os olhos dos outros dois homens o perfurarem quando parou na frente de Naruto.

"Eu queria saber se você podia fazer para mim um dos seus bolos com chocolate alemão especial em dobro. Os caras do trabalho tem estado me perturbando por um tempo sobre isso. Eles amaram completamente o seu bolo e não podem ter o bastante-" Kakashi disse ao sorrir docemente em Naruto

"Elogiar não vai o levar a lugar nenhum, Kakashi. Se você me quer fazer esse bolo, você sabe o que tem que fazer." Naruto disse sorrindo. Kakashi encarou o menino em frente a ele e instantaneamente sentiu vontade de chorar. Entretanto, como o homem com o coração de pedra que era, ele continuou a sorrir.

"Quanto tempo?" Kakashi perguntou, se perguntando quanto tempo ele podia agüentar sem ver Iruka.

"Quando tempo, do que diabos você esta falando? Entregue." Naruto ordenou ao estender a mão. Kakashi piscou. "Se você quer um bolo então entregue- seu cartão de crédito. Você não me esperar comprar os ingredientes para esse bolo com meu dinheiro, espera?"

"Hmm...que tal eu ir com você e nós podemos-"

"Ou você dá o cartão ou você não tem bolo nenhum Kakashi. Sua escolha." Naruto indicou, seu sorriso ficando maior. Ele podia cheirar o medo vindo de Kakashi.

"O quanto você quer esse bolo, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi endureceu. Naruto só o chamava de 'Kakashi-sensei' quando tinha algo particularmente cruel planejado para ele.

"Ok, eu acho que você não quer esse bolo." Naruto disse calmamente enquanto se virava para sair.

"Certo!"

Com um suspiro, Kakashi procurou em seu bolso e retirou sua carteira. Podia ceder o cartão, ainda não tinha esperado que as coisas fossem tão fáceis. Pelo menos ele não tinha sido proibido de ver Iruka. Sempre lentamente, ele pegou o pequeno pedaço de plástico sem limites. Os olhos de Naruto brilharam enquanto ele observou o cartão famintamente.

"O entregue, parasita." Naruto resmungou ao arrebatar o cartão de Kakashi. Com um meio sorriso triunfante, o loiro virou e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

"O reembolso é uma cadela." a voz de Naruto flutuou da sala de visitas. Kakashi deixou sua cabeça cair em derrota enquanto um certo castanho riu sem vergonha no chão da sala de visitas.

"Maa Iruka. Quão desapiedado você pode ser? Rindo da miséria de outro homem."

"Miséria? Você merece o que quer que ele esteja planejando fazer com o seu cartão." Iruka riu ao observar Kakashi se arrastar para o sofá

"Honestamente, pare de olhar tão patético, Kakashi. Você e eu sabemos que você tem recursos para isso. Eu honestamente espero que o que quer que você esteja programando para esse bolo, vala a pena."

"É..." Kakashi resmungou ao encarar o outro homem.

"Do que você esta atrás, Kakashi?"

"É um segredo." Kakashi disse sorrindo de volta ao outro homem. Iruka riu ao balançar a cabeça em resignação. Kakashi sentiu seu coração saltar uma batida ao encarar o castanho. As mechas de cabelo marrom tinham caído do rabo de cavalo para o rosto de Iruka; seus olhos resplandeciam com diversão enquanto ele encarava Kakashi de volta. Antes que pudesse se parar Kakashi estava entendo a mão para tocar. O homem de cabelo prateado ficou fascinado como o macio cabelo castanho passava por seus dedos.

"Iruka..."

Kakashi ouviu a respiração do homem mais novo engatar suavemente.

"Kakashi, pare." Iruka respirou. Ele podia sentir o calor da mão de Kakashi que estava perigosamente perto de acariciar sua bochecha. Tomou toda força de vontade de Iruka para ele não se inclinar na mão estendida. Em vez, ele inclinou sua cabeça longe da mão aberta. Com um suspiro, Kakashi afastou a mão. Abrindo seu livro, ele se deitou no sofá mais uma vez.

"Talvez eu vou deixar você saber do que eu estou atrás mais tarde." o homem mais velho murmurou enquanto enterrava seu rosto em seu livro. Iruka não respondeu enquanto voltou a classificar seu papeis, querendo que seu coração se acalmasse.

* * *

N/T: Obrigado a **Li Morgan** e a** Insana** pelos reviews!!!

Até o próximo.

Ja ne. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo original: **Reflections of us

**Autor(a): **Caranina

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. A primeira vez que Naruto vê Gaara ele vê a si mesmo refletido naqueles olhos que encaravam a janela. GaaNarGaa com um pouco de Kaka/Iru.

* * *

Gaara atinha um dente doce severo. Naruto aprendeu da maneira dura enquanto observava a caixa agora vazia de chocolates Alemãs. O loiro contraiu ao pegar o saco para perscrutar no pedaço solitário. Respirando profundamente e contando até dez, Naruto andou para sala. Gaara estava sentado quietamente no sofá, pernas cruzadas, um livro a mão. O ruivo não se incomodou em olhar acima quando ouviu o movimento de Naruto a frente dele.

"Gaara."

Gaara virou uma pagina, seus olhos verdes passando pelas palavras, absorvendo seus significados.

"Gaara."

"Gaara eu estou falando com você!" Naruto gritou ao pegar o livro e o fechar. Gaara piscou por alguns minutos, como se processando o fato de que tinha acabado de perder seu livro. Lentamente, o menino de cabelo vermelho levantou a cabeça para olhar para o loiro. Seu rosto era uma máscara de calma enquanto seus olhos correram sobre a forma de Naruto. Naruto tentou conter a cora que estava ameaçando aparecer enquanto sentia o calor do olhar de Gaara. Então se centrou no seu aborrecimento sobre a perda do chocolate.

"Não me olhe assim! Você comeu a merda dos meus chocolates, imbecil! O que eu deveria fazer agora, huh?"

"Vá comprar mais." Gaara respondeu, tentando suprimir a ansiedade que sentiu no pensamento de Naruto comprar mais daquele chocolate celestial que tinha trazido essa manhã.

"Comprar mais..."

"Essa seria a coisa lógica a se fazer." O ruivo disse sem emoção, seus olhos de jade cintilando com divertimento.

"Então é isso. Você come todos os meus chocolates e então você tem a audácia de sentar ai e me dizer pra ir comprar mais! Eu não te disse que eram para o bolo que eu planejei fazer hoje?"

"Eu não entendo porque você esta com raiva." Gaara indicou.

"Com licença?"

"Se eu me lembro corretamente, esses chocolates estavam na minha pia, na minha cozinha. Tanto quanto eu sei, tudo nesse apartamento me pertence."

Naruto encarou o ruivo enquanto tentou fazer sua mente aceitar as besteiras que Gaara estava vomitando nele.

"Você esta brincando,certo?"

A resposta de Gaara foi um rosto sem emoção enquanto ele levantava seus braços para descansar na parte de trás do sofá, seus olhos fixos no rosto de Naruto.

"Bastardo." Naruto resmungou ao girar nos calcanhares e se retirar do cômodo. Gaara observou Naruto sair da sala. Aparentemente, Naruto tinha se tornado particularmente afeiçoado de sua cozinha, algo sobre ela ser o sonho de cada cozinheiro chefe. Naruto era um excelente cozinheiro e ele apreciava fazer exatamente aquilo, cozinhar. Embora ele nunca fosse admitir, Gaara estava grato por sua cozinha. Ele tinha vindo aceitar o simples fato de que ele gostava de ter Naruto por perto. Mais tempo ele passava com Naruto, mais difícil ficava de manter os olhos fora desse loiro idiota com uma obsessão por laranja. Sempre que o loiro estava ao redor, Gaara sentia o impulso de beber tudo, desde o modo que os olhos dele se curvavam quando ele sorria, ao movimentos precisos dos dedos bronzeados quando ele trabalhava, ao modo como ele se movia. Gaara não podia impedir de se perguntar como o corpo de Naruto parecia sem roupa. Ele conseguiria ver os músculos flexíveis? O bronzeado de Naruto cobria o corpo inteiro? O bronzeado que o menino tinha quando Gaara o tinha conhecido tinha desvanecido ligeiramente. Contudo, ele ainda era menos pálido do que Gaara. Sempre que estavam próximos, o ruivo se encontrava fascinado pelo contraste, ansiando para aproximar suas peles. Naruto tinha rapidamente se tornado parte de sua vida, como suas pinturas. Gaara não podia mais negar isso. Naruto tinha feito coisas e emoções a ele que ele não tinha experimentado em anos, algumas delas ele não tinha sequer certeza de que podia nomear. Naruto era seu amigo. Esse simples pensamento deixava Gaara incrédulo. Gaara suspirou enquanto pegava um cigarro e o acendia.

"Imbecil, eu vou comprar mais chocolate. Vou voltar logo. Não toque na merda dos meus bolos!" O assunto de seus pensamentos gritou ao deixar o apartamento. Gaara não respondeu enquanto escutava a porta fechar. Sentiu seu estômago afundar ao som da porta fechando.

"Naruto..." O ruivo sussurrou enquanto expirou, observando a fumaça ondular e se dissipar. Naruto estava se transformado em algo que Gaara não estava certo se queria, algo que ele tinha se convencido a muito tempo atrás que não precisava. Sua cicatriz pulsou dolorosamente. O ruivo levantou a mão e seguiu o kage que tinha escavado em sua pele a muito tempo.

Gaara temeu o dia que ele iria acordar e perceber que Naruto não era nada mais que um sonho, ou pior. Ele sabia que esse seria o dia que ele quebraria completamente.

* * *

Naruto andou lentamente enquanto verificava a lista de artigos necessários. Já tinha parado para pegar seu chocolate favorito. Ele tinha comprado muito mais do que ele precisava, incluindo uma grande caixa de chocolates variados, inútil para o cozimento real. Ele não estava realmente chateado pelo fato que Gaara tinha comido seus chocolates. Sinceramente, se significava o homem comer alguma coisa, Naruto compraria todo chocolate que a loja tinha a oferecer. Um pequeno sorriso agraciou seus lábios quando ele pensou no ruivo. Eles ainda brigavam sem parar, mas em vez de insultos raivosos, agora eram mais trocas brincalhonas. Gaara falava mais e Naruto tinha até pego ele sorrindo; bem, mais um torcer de lábios, que Naruto tinha dublado como um sorriso. Além de tudo isso, havia algo mais. Naruto sentia isso toda vez que os olhos de Gaara passavam por ele, seu corpo se aquecia com uma sensação que tinha uma familiaridade não desejada. Essa sensação tinha subido por ele novamente quando Gaara olhava para ele com seus intensos olhos de jade, seus braços descansando ligeiramente no sofá, sua cabeça ligeiramente inclinada revelando uma delgada garganta pálida, seu rosto nem por um momento traindo a intensidade de seu divertimento.

A testa de Naruto sulcou quando sentiu algo em seu estomago se torcer na memória de Gaara alastrado no sofá e olhando para ele. Naruto tem passado cada vez mais tempo no apartamento de Gaara. É claro que isso tinha feito ele receber inúmeros comentários de seus antigo professor de cabelo prateado. Mesmo Iruka tinha feito algumas observações. Naruto não tinha se importado - passar tempo com Gaara valia a pena. Gaara estava lentamente perdendo o olhar em seus olhos que Naruto tinha visto aquela vez no restaurante; o ruivo estava se tornando mais responsivo, mais aberto. Ainda, cada vez que ele via Gaara o encarar daquele modo, alguns dos comentários feitos por Kakashi e Iruka voltavam a sua mente fazendo com que ele se tornasse corado como uma menininha de escola.

"Naruto."

O loiro saltou no som de seu nome, saindo de seus pensamentos. Olhou para ver um jovem de pé em frente a ele. O recém-chegado desgastava um casaco preto que ia até embaixo de seus joelhos e tinha um colar alto. Óculos escuros escondiam seus olhos, e uma massa grossa de cabelo negro decorava sua cabeça. Naruto piscou curiosamente na figura em frente a ele enquanto tentava se lembrar onde o tinha visto antes.

"Umm..."

"Você não me reconhece, não é?" O estranho disse soando deprimido.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto se inclinou mais pra perto.

"Ah...Shino!" Naruto exclamou com um sorriso surgindo. O jovem chamado Shino deu um assentimento com a cabeça em reconhecimento.

"Faz tanto tempo desde que eu vi você! Como você esta? Hey! Você comprou um casaco novo. Fica realmente bom em você." Como ele deveria ter percebido que era Shino quando ele só tinha visto do seu nariz para cima por dois anos?

Shino se sentiu corar no elogio, e tentou se encolher mais em seu casaco. O casaco era preto, e diferente do seu casaco antigo que era volumoso e cobria a metade inferior do seu rosto, esse ia até o seu queixo, deixando seu rosto inteiro exposto, e moldava seu corpo revelando um formulário flexível.

"Por que você esta corando?" uma voz veio de trás de Naruto fazendo o loiro olhar para trás.

"Kiba!"

"E ai, loiro? Tanto tempo e você já esta fazendo Shino corar." Kiba disse astutamente enquanto envolvia um braço ao redor do ombro de Naruto.

"Ele fica bom nesse casaco, não é? Você pode realmente ver sua cintura agora." Kiba comentou enquanto piscava para Shino.

Naruto sorriu enquanto encarou o outro apoiado no seu ombro. Kiba sorriu de volta, revelando incisores proeminentes que poderiam se passar por presas; cabelo castanho bagunçado decorava sua cabeça, enquanto tatuagens triangulares marcavam cada bochecha. O efeito total deu ao jovem um olhar quase animalístico que Naruto não podia deixar de achar que cabia perfeitamente a Kiba.

"Então, onde você tem estado?" Kiba perguntou enquanto liberava Naruto para se transportar ao lado de Shino.

"Não muito na verdade, só meio ocupado. Como vocês tem estado caras?"

"Bem. Esse cara aqui me prometeu comprar o almoço. Quer se juntar a nós?" Kiba perguntou enquanto lançava um braço ao redor do ombro de Shino. Naruto observou curiosamente enquanto a mão de Kiba vinha parar no peito de Shino, dedos se movendo languidamente, em o que Naruto só poderia associar a uma caricia intima. Shino nem sequer se incomodou em tirar o outro menino, nem se moveu quando Kiba pressionou seu corpo contra o lado dele.

"Nah, esta tudo bem. Eu já tenho planos e realmente preciso terminar as compras." Naruto respondeu enquanto observava a outra mão de Kiba entrar no casaco de Shino. Kiba deu a Naruto um sorriso torto antes de dar de ombros e soltar Shino.

"Se divirta. Oh, a propósito, Neji esta dando uma festa na casa dele esse fim de semana para Hinata, sábado a noite. Nós o vimos a não muito tempo atrás e ele disse para passar a mensagem pra todo mundo. Você geralmente vê Ino no trabalho não é? Pode dizer a ela?"

"Neji dando uma festa? Isso é um milagre." Naruto riu.

"É, sei o que quer dizer. É por isso que eu estou encarregado do álcool. Esse cara provavelmente vai nos fazer beber suco a noite toda se deixarmos com ele."

"Certo, vou dizer a Ino. Ela pode passar a mensagem para Chouji e Shikamaru."

"Parece bem. Vejo você no sábado então, Naruto." Kiba disse enquanto acenava para o loiro.

"Até." Shino murmurou enquanto permitiu que fosse puxado por seu amigo.

Naruto acenou em resposta enquanto observou eles saírem antes de se encaminhar ao apartamento de Gaara. Enquanto ele andava, pensou sobre a interação de Kiba e Shino, o olhar nos olhos de Kiba quando tinha encarado Shino enquanto Shino estava simplesmente lá e permitia que Kiba praticamente o molestasse, da perspectiva de , eles eram próximos - eram melhores amigos desde a infância. Desde quando melhores amigos colocavam a mão dentro do casaco um do outro desse jeito. Uma risada chamou atenção do loiro. Um casal estava passando por ele e a mulher estava rindo enquanto olhava para seu acompanhante. O loiro parou por um instante para encarar o casal. Notou o olhar nos olhos da mulher enquanto ela olhava para o homem ao lado dela.

"De jeito nenhum!"

* * *

Gaara brilhou em Naruto, seus olhos estreitados na raiva. Naruto brilhou de volta enquanto brandia uma espátula.

"Eu juro que se você tocar em maus um chocolate, eu vou cortar os seus dedos fora."

"Você esta usando minha cozinha e meus utensílios."

"Certo, e eu vou usar seus utensílios para cortar seus dedos fora."

Gaara não disse nada enquanto observava a espátula cuidadosamente, se perguntando se o chocolate valia a pena o risco.

"Gezz Gaara. O que a aconteceu com a caixa que eu comprei para você?" Naruto resmungou irritado. Gaara olhou de relance para um Naruto frustrado, mas não disse nada. Não ia admitir ao loiro que aquela simples caixa de chocolate que Naruto tinha comprado para ele significava mais para o ruivo que seu amigo jamais saberia. Pessoas simplesmente não compravam coisas para Gaara (excluindo seu irmão e sua irmã). Gaara podia contar em uma mão todas as pessoas que tinham dado qualquer coisa a ele de bom grado. Com um bufo final, ele caiu em uma cadeira e se resignou a olhar o loiro fazer sua arte culinária enquanto pacientemente esperava por seu pedaço de bolo que continha os confeitos celestiais. Mais Naruto cozinhava para ele, mais Gaara ansiava por comer qualquer coisa que o loiro fazia. Não era como se Gaara morresse de fome, ele simplesmente nunca tinha visto a necessidade de comer mais do que o necessário para seu corpo sobreviver. Entretanto, Gaara tinha perdido todo o apego a essa idéia quando Naruto tinha decido se tornar o cozinheiro pessoal do ruivo.

Naruto podia sentir os olhos do ruivo nele enquanto ele terminava o bolo. Já podia sentir a cora se formando. Certamente não ajudava que pensamentos aleatórios sobre Kiba e Shino continuavam surgindo enquanto ele tentava aceitar a idéia de dois de seus amigos próximos sendo mais do que ele sempre pensou que eram. Naruto tentou relembrar todas as vezes que ele os tinha visto junto, procurando por pistas que pudessem explicar esse novo desenvolvimento. O que fazia ainda pior era que sua mente tinha decidido se divertir e fazer comparações entre si mesmo, Gaara e o que ele relembrava acontecer entre Shino e Kiba.

"Porque você esta ficando vermelho?" Gaara perguntou sem emoções. Naruto olhou para cima rapidamente, para ver o ruivo o encarando, braços cruzados no peito, curiosidade nadando em seus olhos.

"Eu...uh...não é nada." Naruto disse rapidamente enquanto pegava pela caixa para colocar o bolo de Kakashi.

"Sobre o que você estava pensando?"

Naruto quase deixou cair o bolo na pergunta.

"Huh?"

"Eu disse - sobre o que você estava pensando? Você estava ficando vermelho e eu não tinha dito nada. Então isso quer dizer que era alguma coisa que você estava pensando porque eu realmente duvido que fazer um bolo faça alguém corar. O que era?"

"Eu...bem." o loiro gaguejou enquanto olhava para todo lugar exceto Gaara. O ruivo inclinou sua cabeça ligeiramente enquanto observou Naruto colocar o bolo na caixa com mãos tremulas.

"Porque você esta tremendo?"

"O que diabos é isso? Desde quando estamos brincando 'vinte perguntas'?" Naruto gritou enquanto tentava mascarar seu embaraço com irritação.

Gaara franziu a testa na pergunta e observou Naruto. Sabia o que Naruto estava tentando fazer. Não ia morder a isca.

"Agora você esta começando a parecer uma lagosta fervida." Gaara indicou enquanto um inconfundível brilho pernicioso podia ser visto em seus olhos.

"Vá se foder!" o loiro resmungou.

"Eu não precisaria de uma garota para isso?"

"Não, você-" Naruto sentiu todo o sangue correr a seu rosto quando a realização o bateu. Enquanto encarou os olhos divertidos e questionadores de Gaara, Naruto desejou que um meteoro caíssem do céu e o esmagasse. Inferno, ele ficaria satisfeito mesmo sendo seqüestrado por alienígenas. Em lugar disso, xingou todos que tiveram a ver com a contrariedade em que tinha se metido. Consequentemente, xingou Kiba por ficar todo em cima de Shino e colocar esses pensamentos na sua cabeça, xingou Shino por não se afastar do idiota, xingou aquele casal que o fez perceber o que estava acontecendo, xingou Kakashi por querer que ele fizesse um bolo em primeiro lugar, xingou quem quer que fosse que Kakashi devia o maldito bolo, xingou o imbecil que tinha construído a cozinha de Gaara tão magnificamente que ele tinha que a usar em cada oportunidade, xingou o fazedor de chocolate por fazer o chocolate que ele usava para fazer o bolo, e é claro - xingou Gaara - o filhote de demônio que era a causa do seu profundo embaraço atual. Não importava o fato que era sua imaginação que o tinha colocado nesse situação. Se todos esses eventos nunca tivesse acontecido, então ele não estaria na cozinha de Gaara se sentindo como um cervo travado nos faróis de uma caminhão.

"Não vai terminar o que estava dizendo?"

Naruto brilhou no ruivo, que o estava observando com o rosto soberbo de vitória. Ele tinha vindo a perceber que mesmo que Gaara fosse seriamente deficiente no departamento das habilidades sociais, ele era um dos mais espertinhos que Naruto já tinha conhecido. Ele também era um profissional quando se tratava de colocar Naruto nas circunstancias mais embaraçosas. Gaara tinha aprendido rapidamente como acertar os nervos de Naruto e atingir a reação desejada. De onde Gaara tinha aprendido o poder de ser irônico e insultar mordazmente? Naruto jurou descobrir um dia. De qualquer modo, não havia maneira nenhuma que Naruto ia terminar essa declaração. Respirando fundo, quis dissipar a vermelhidão e decidiu que o melhor plano de ação era mudar de assunto desde que Gaara não estava indo desistir do desafio.

"Nós vamos a uma festa essa semana." Naruto disse enquanto sorria extensamente. Gaara piscou enquanto foi de divertido a confuso. Observou a Naruto começar a se limpar sem responder.

"...o que?"

"Eu disse que nós vamos em uma festa essa semana." Naruto repetiu enquanto tirava o avental.

"Eu vi alguns dos meus amigos hoje e eles me disseram sobre uma festa essa semana, então eu estou indo e estou levando você comigo."

"Amigos?" Gaara sussurrou enquanto o observou Naruto começar a limpar a bagunça que tinha feito.O pensamento de Naruto tendo outros amigos, outras pessoas que ele quereria passar o tempo nunca tinha ocorrido a Gaara. Claro, ele estava ciente dos chamados Iruka e Kakashi, e Gaara tinha vindo a entender que eles eram as duas pessoas mais preciosas na vida de Naruto. Os olhos de Gaara se estreitaram no pensamento de Naruto dando atenção a outros. Tinha ficado acostumado a ter Naruto ao redor constantemente. Ainda sim, parte dele não estava surpresa. Gaara tinha visto Naruto interagir com clientes do restaurante. Tinha visto como as pessoas respondiam ao loiro. Gaara não disse nada enquanto franziu as sobrancelhas mais profundamente.

"Não."

"Não...não o que?"

"Eu não vou." Gaara indicou enquanto ficava de pé e saia da cozinha. Não havia nenhuma maneira que Gaara iria a essa festa.

"Por que não?" Naruto lamentou enquanto seguia.

Gaara ignorou a pergunta enquanto entrava na sala. Simplesmente porque ele podia listar umas cem razões não queria dizer que ele ia dizê-las a Naruto.

"Gaara, eu perguntei para você porque não." O loiro perguntou rispidamente enquanto segurava Gaara fazendo com que o menino parasse em seus passos.

"Por que você não vai?"

"Porque eu deveria?" o ruivo replicou.

Gaara se virou para encarar os olhos azuis que o olhavam com desapontamento. O ruivo olhou afastado, enquanto sentia algo dentro dele se apertar no olhar que Naruto lhe dava, sua raiva indo embora. Respirando fundo ele respondeu.

"Eu...eu...nunca...foi a..." A voz de Gaara saiu em um sussurro com a desculpa mais lamentável de sua lista, mesmo se fosse verdade. Naruto não disse nada enquanto encarava o usualmente sem emoções Gaara, agora olhando para o chão, um ligeiro cora em suas bochechas. Gaara franziu a testa. De todas as razões, essa tinha sido a primeira a vir a sua mente. Levantou a cabeça rapidamente quando um riso baixo alcançou suas orelhas.

"O que é tão engraçado?" o ruivo rosnou.

"Você é." Naruto disse sorrindo, seus olhos brilhando com diversão.

"Eu vou estar lá também, Gaara, e eu realmente quero que você conheça meus amigos. Eu quero que você faça outros amigos alem de mim. É por isso que eu quero que você vá."

Gaara não disse nada por um tempo enquanto encarava o menino loiro transversalmente a ele. Se sentiu afogar nos olhos azuis que estava o encarando ansiosamente.

Naruto sentiu seu coração acelerar quando viu o movimento de Gaara. Ficou congelado enquanto via a mão de Gaara se estender para ele. A mão permaneceu parada, polegadas longe do sorriso que nunca parava de fascinar Gaara.

"Eu já tenho você. Não preciso de mais ninguém."

Naruto se sentiu corar nas palavras.

"Gaara..." o nome veio como um sussurro.

O som de seu nome fez Gaara abaixar a mão.

"Certo."

Naruto sorriu, seus olhos se curvando enquanto seu coração continuava a martelar.

* * *

Kakashi não desviou o olhar de seu livro quando o homem com as cicatrizes se sentou transversalmente a ele. Somente reconheceu que o outro estava lá quando uma pasta foi deslizada até ele.

"Sabe, Kakashi, eu estou começando a achar que esse seu pirralho é um radar para problemas."

Kakashi simplesmente olhou de relance para Ibiki enquanto abria a pasta. A foto de um adolescente ruivo franzia as sobrancelhas para ele. O homem de cabelo prateado olhou para a foto por um minuto antes de afastá-la e analisar o conteúdo. Ibiki observou enquanto o olho visível de Kakashi corria pelas informações da pasta, sua testa franzida.

"Você se lembra daquele caso em Suna a alguns anos atrás? Aquele que Kurenai e Yamato cuidaram. Esse caso incomodou Kurenai durante muito tempo."

Kakashi permaneceu quieto enquanto continuou a ler. Ibiki tomou isso como uma sugestão para continuar.

"Eu também adicionei informações de seu irmão e irmã. Acabou que todos os três são donos de uma popular galeria de arte em Konoha. O nome é Desertum."

"Eu sei. Tenho algumas peças de lá." O outro respondeu. Ibiki não disse nada. Simplesmente olhou o homem de cabelo prateado enquanto Kakashi se endurecia e arrancava a bandagem que cobria seu olho.

"Você conseguiu uma coisa boa aqui."

"Agora eu vejo porque Kurenai e Yamato foram colocados nele." Kakashi murmurou seco enquanto lia os registros.

"O que esse seu pirralho tem haver com essa criança, Hatake?" Ibiki perguntou, se inclinando para frente encarar o olhar duro que varria os papéis.

Kakashi não respondeu imediatamente enquanto encarava as paginas.

"Eu acho que eles são...amigos."

"Entendo."

Ibiki já podia ver as rodas girarem na cabeça do seu colega.

"Então o que você vai fazer? Bem, olhe pelo lado positivo, essa criança não tem sido violenta a uma ano."

Kakashi deu um olhar a Ibiki que dizia claramente que Ibiki estava dizendo besteira.

"Não me olhe assim. Você não pode exatamente dizer para Naruto ficar longe dele, não é como se você pudesse seguir ele. Se lembra da ultima vez que você tentou? Izumo e Kotetsu ficaram tão traumatizados que ninguém conseguiu fazer eles falaram sobre o que aconteceu."

Suspirando, Kakashi fechou a pasta e tapou o olho mais uma vez.

"Dê algum crédito ao menino, Kakashi. Ele não tem mais treze anos. Além do mais, você não treinou ele depois desse fiasco a dois anos atrás? Naruto pode tomar conta de si mesmo."

"Você diz que ele não foi violento a quase um ano. Todos os incidentes aqui foram relatados."

"A menos que você queira que eu arraste o menino e o interrogue o que você espera?" Ibiki disse ligeiramente ríspido.

"Desde que eles se mudaram de Suna, os irmão Sabaku permaneceram cuidadosos em não chamar atenção. Esses incidentes que você vê ai foram reportados porque alguém ligou para policia ou foram reportados pelo hospital. É claro, não há prova nos casos que envolvem seu irmão, mas somente podemos assumir o que o colocou no hospital em primeiro lugar. Há somente um incidente envolvendo a irmã e isso foi antes deles se mudarem para Konoha."

Kakashi olhou Ibiki antes de colocar o pagamento do homem na mesa enquanto relembrava as vezes que Naruto tinha vindo para casa com machucados. Ibiki tentou calibrar o pagamento do seu companheiro sem sucesso.

"Obrigado." Kakashi murmurou enquanto se levantava para sair.

"Hatake, ambos sabemos que Naruto tem uma habilidade com pessoas. Ele pode formar ligações com praticamente qualquer um."

"Nem todas essas ligações terminam saudáveis, Ibiki. Até mais."

"Foi só uma ligação das centenas que ele fez."

Não obstante a observação de Ibiki, Kakashi saiu.

* * *

Obrigado a **Insana**, **Li Morgan**, **Hanaee**, **rúlia**, **takahashi-san** e **Nindezinhaa** pelos comentários! E a todos os outros que leram!

Pessoal, é na festa que as coisas começam a ficar boas!!!!

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo original: **Reflections of us

**Autor(a): **Caranina

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. A primeira vez que Naruto vê Gaara ele vê a si mesmo refletido naqueles olhos que encaravam a janela. GaaNarGaa com um pouco de Kaka/Iru.

* * *

Iruka cruzou os braços e continuou a observar o homem preguiçoso em sua sala.

"O que esta acontecendo, Kakashi?" ele perguntou quando finalmente se moveu para se sentar ao lado dele. Lentamente ele se virou para olhar Iruka como se o visse pela primeira vez.

"Quando você chegou aqui?"

"Eu estou esperando a dez minutos. Você nem olhou quando eu entrei."

Kakashi encarou o homem castanho por um minuto, antes de responder.

"Maa bem, você vê, eu estava tão perdido em minha literatura, nem sequer ouvi você entrar. Sabe como é..." Kakashi disse enquanto seu único olho visível se curvava para cima com seu sorriso. Iruka lhe deu um olhar duvidoso. Ele mal chamaria o que Kakashi estava lendo de literatura.

"Não, eu não sei como é. Você esta encarando a mesma pagina desde que eu entrei."

"Simplesmente aconteceu de ser uma parte particularmente boa que eu não consegui resistir e tive que reler."

"Então porque você não estava corando ou dando risadinhas como uma virgem enquanto você relia o seu guia passo a passo de como fazer?" Iruka observou astutamente. Kakashi não poderia deixar passar a oportunidade de perturbar o homem mais novo, se inclinou para mais frente.

"Porque eu fui além desse ponto. Agora eu sinto a necessidade de praticar o que eu li para aprender verdadeiramente. A única maneira de aprender verdadeiramente é com o exercício continuo da atividade que esta se tentando aprender. Gostaria de me ajudar a praticar, Iruka? Podemos colocar o que eu ri em bom uso." ele sussurrou permitindo que sua respiração atingisse os lábios de Iruka. Iruka encarou o outro homem por um minuto enquanto tentava compreender exatamente como a conversa tinha terminado em praticar alguma coisa.

"Não obrigado. Eu passo. Não quero desapontar sua mão." Iruka sussurrou enquanto se afastou ligeiramente, estreitando os olhos em Kakashi. Esse homem não tinha vergonha? Eles se encaram por um momento, o olho de Kakashi faiscando com diversão e algo mais que Iruka conhecia bem demais. Ele via praticamente toda vez que os olhos deles se encontravam. Finalmente, o homem mais velho se afastou e reabriu seu livro.

"Bem, se você mudar de idéia, sabe onde me encontrar." Kakashi respondeu enquanto começava a ler mais uma vez.

"Você já sabe a resposta pra isso."

"Sei?"

Quando nenhuma resposta veio, Kakashi abaixou seu livro para olhar de relance para Iruka; a diversão tinha ido, substituída por uma expressão mais escura. Iruka não se incomodou em olhar para o outro homem enquanto ficava de pé e caminhava para cozinha, sua curiosidade inicial ida. Algumas vezes, falar com Kakashi era como bater a cabeça em uma parede de tijolos. Você tinha que parar ou ia sofrer uma concussão. Kakashi observou o homem sair do cômodo, seu livro esquecido no momento. Estava ocupado demais tentando manter sua mente fora da analise da falta de reação de Iruka.

Iruka se inclinou na pia da cozinha e olhou pela janela. O sol estava se pondo, pintando o céu de laranja e ouro, fazendo as nuvens que flutuavam se iluminarem. Entretanto, Iruka não viu isso, enquanto deu um gole no copo que estava segurando. Erguendo a mão, ele distraidamente tocou na cicatriz em seu nariz. Ele tinha sido inseguro sobre essa cicatriz por anos antes de aceitar que fazia parte do que era, um lembrete para sempre estimar aqueles que eram próximos a ele, para nunca esquecer quem as pessoas importantes para ele eram.

Iruka tinha mal quatorze anos quando seus pais tinham morrido, o deixando com a cicatriz para lembrar do incidente. Ele tinha passado a maior parte de sua adolescência sozinho e retraído. Não foi até que ele decidiu se transformar em um professor que ele finalmente colocou a mascara de um homem feliz e bem remunerado, um sorriso sempre pronto. Seus estudantes o amavam a despeito de como ele facilmente se irritava; os pais de seus estudantes o amavam. Ele tinha conhecidos, mas nenhum amigo, não realmente. Não havia ninguém que ele podia ligar quando precisava de um descanso de seus pesadelos, ninguém para compartilhar dos bons momentos da vida, ninguém para compartilhar seus medos, ninguém que ele confiava o bastante para se expor. Mesmo quando ele tinha começado um trabalho de meio expediente no Departamento de Defesa de Konoha como um escrevente, ele ainda manteve sua distancia. Estava feliz com sua vida, contente com o que tinha. Tinha aprendido a ser grato. Não foi até um jovem estudante com cabelo loiro e um gosto horrível para laranja tinha entrado em sua vida que Iruka finalmente percebeu o que faltava. Eventualmente o menino loiro arrastaria um homem de cabelo prateado com ele que se firmaria na realidade de Iruka. Juntos eles tinham se tornado as amarguras de sua existência, ao mesmo tempo que se tornavam as partes mais importantes dela.

"Eu quero levar você pra sair."

Iruka saiu de sua reflexões para olhar para Kakashi. Ele suspirou e engoliu o resto que havia no copo em sua mão. Iruka tinha que dar um ponto ao homem, ele era persistente e ambos sabiam que sua persistência estava começando a dar resultado. Daí a razão do porque Kakashi estava se tornando menos contido com seus avanços. Iruka sabia que estava desabando, mas não havia maneira nenhuma que ia cair sem uma luta.

"Antes que você comece, é só um jantar entre amigos. Tem um restaurante que eu quero experimentar, e jantar pra um não é divertido." Kakashi indicou enquanto andava até o lado da janela. Iruka não respondeu enquanto observeu o homem de cabelo prata encarando a janela. Lembrava do dia que Kakashi tinha dito seus sentimentos. Ser amigo com o homem mascarado significava que Iruka não tinha escolha a não ser rapidamente aprender a lidar com comentários pervertidos e constante material pornográfico que estava sempre presente onde quer que Kakashi fosse, para não mencionar que o homem também era um empregado do Departamento de Defesa de Konoha. Assim, Iruka não teve nenhuma escolha a não ser aprender rapidamente como lidar com as idiocracias de Kakashi. Elas não incomodavam mais Iruka tanto quanto as pessoas pensavam, Iruka não era um santo, era o primeiro a admitir isso. Assim, respondia cada uma das observações rudes de Kakashi nunca perdendo uma, o que resultou neles se tornando amigos rápido, até o dia que Kakashi decidiu levar as coisas um pouco mais fundo.

Eles estavam andando pra casa uma noite, aproveitando a companhia bêbeda um do outro quando Kakashi tinha confessado seus sentimentos em um floreio. Naturalmente, Iruka tinha assumido que o outro homem estava brincando e quase tinha caído na risada. Kakashi não tinha achado isso nem um pouco engraçado, e Iruka tinha se encontrado encostado numa parede, lábios suáveis pressionados de encontro os seus. Iruka não tinha certeza do porque naquele momento, ele tinha beijado de volta. Kakashi tinha juntado seus lábios, mas Iruka tinha sido o primeiro a provar o outro com sua língua, forçando o homem mais velho a separar seus lábios.

O beijo tinha sido áspero e cheio de tensão enquanto seus lábios deslizavam um contra o outro, línguas se provocando, tentando devorar um ao outro tanto quanto possível. Kakashi lutou por controle, mas Iruka tinha se recusado a desistir. Finalmente, desistindo da vitória sobre o beijo, enterrando as mãos no cabelo de Iruka, Kakashi tinha colocado a cabeça do homem para o lado e tinha atacado em sua garganta. Iruka gemeu quando os dentes passaram por sua pele antes de ser lambido por uma língua quente. As mãos vagaram, apalpando, agarrando, nenhuma delicadeza. Iruka tinha encontrado seu caminho sob a camisa de Kakashi e tinha provocado viciosamente as costas do outro homem com suas unhas. Kakashi gemeu em resposta e se empurrou para frente com força, moendo seus quadris juntos. Não foi até sentir uma coisa dura comprimida de encontro a sua ereção crescente, que Iruka tinha freneticamente afastado Kakashi dele. Kakashi estava ocupado demais tentando processar a perda de calor para parar o punho que atingiu com força seu rosto. Limpando sua boca com as costas da sua mão, Iruka se virou e se encaminhou para casa sem uma palavra. Ele não achava que ia esquecer o olhar de pura raiva e dor no rosto de Kakashi quando o deixou de pé ali aquela noite.

Foi somente meses depois que ele tinha visto Kakashi novamente, semanas depois que as marcas de seu encontro tinha sumido em ambos eles. O homem tinha aparecido em sua porta determinado a permanecer parte da vida de Iruka, não obstante o papel que ia ocupar. Num primeiro momento, Iruka tinha objetado, com medo de dar esperanças infundadas ao homem mascarado, mas Kakashi tinha sido irredutível. Eventualmente, Iruka tinha desistido, mas não antes de explicar os limites de sua relação, Kakashi tinha aceito satisfeito, desesperado para salvar o que tinha restado de sua amizade. Depois de um tempo, eles tinham voltado a sua confortável rotina de livros pervertidos e comentários menos que limpos. Entretanto isso não tinha durado muito, Kakashi parecia determinado a nunca deixar Iruka esquecer como ele realmente se sentia através de palavras e ações, deslizando em lembretes inocentes e ocasionais.

No inicio, Iruka resistiu veementemente, com medo de dar a Kakashi a impressão de que havia mais do que era disposto a dar. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, seus protestos se tornaram cada vez menos intensos até que chegou o momento que Iruka recusou os pedidos de Kakashi com recusas simples. Tinha vindo a aceitar os gestos contanto que a linha indizível não fosse cruzada. Entretanto, ultimamente, Iruka se encontrou protestando aos excesso nas ações de Kakashi com silêncios ou simples brilhos fracos, caso o homem fosse longe demais. Iruka não era nenhum tolo - Kakashi estava empurrando a linha lentamente, suas insinuações se tornando cada vez menos inocentes, ele estava testando a linha para ver o quanto poderia ir. Kakashi o tinha feito se render e ambos sabiam disso. Iruka estava lentamente vindo a aceitar essa simples verdade.

"Além do mais, não quer saber o que esta acontecendo?" Kakashi disse enquanto se virou da janela para olhar o outro homem. O outro levantou uma sobrancelha curiosamente enquanto encarava o mascarado por um momento.

"...Certo. Pelo menos me deixe tomar um banho primeiro."

"Eu vou estar de volta lá pras 7."

Iruka assentiu enquanto observou Kakashi sair da cozinha. Soltou o cabelo, fazendo massagens no seu escalpo. Se perguntou quanto mais poderia resistir. Não importava, só precisava de uma coisa de Kakashi para que ele se entregasse completamente. Kami sabia que se fosse tão bom quanto a primeira vez, que ele se rendia num bater de coração. Tinha estado negando por anos, alguém só podia viver em negação por determinado tempo.

* * *

"Certo Gaara, o negocio é o seguinte. Eu prometo comprar tanto chocolate quanto você quiser com uma condição. Você vai estar em seu melhor comportamento, o que quer dizer sem rosnados, sem ameaças de dano físico e sem causar realmente algum dano físico. Entendeu?"

Gaara não disse anda enquanto considerava o outro ao lado dele. O ruivo fez uma nota mental para agradecer a qualquer deus que havia lá fora por convencer Naruto a descartar a grande quantidade de laranja. Em vez disso, ele estava usando um camisa preta de manga comprida com uma calça jeans e um casaco preto. A camisa era ligeiramente larga e tinha o kage da força bordado em laranja, logo abaixo do ombro. Naruto tinha mencionado que a camisa era um presente da menina cuja festa estavam indo. Com cada movimento, Gaara podia ver os esboços fracos dos músculos contraindo e relaxando sob a camisa.

"Eu estou falando sério Gaara." Naruto disse novamente enquanto tocava a companhia mais uma vez.

"Se você esta com tanto medo que eu machuque seus amigos, porque me trouxe aqui?" Gaara perguntou friamente.

Naruto encarou o ruivo.

"Eu não estou com medo que você machuque meus amigos, Gaara. Eu estou com medo que você não se divirta. Eu realmente só quero que você fique amigo deles."

Gaara encarou de volta os olhos azuis mornos que estavam fixos nele. Como ele podia recusar algo quando Naruto olhava para ele desse modo?

"Certo. Eu vou...me divertir...mas não se atreva a me comprar aquela coisa repugnante com recheio de frutas." Gaara falou vagarosamente. Em toda honestidade, não havia necessidade que Naruto comprasse qualquer coisa para ele. Gaara faria qualquer coisa somente para ver o loiro sorrindo para ele. Ele tentaria se divertir, tentaria fazer amigos se isso era o que Naruto queria. Por outro lado, se Naruto queria comprar para ele os confeitos celestiais (a palavra chocolate não justificava a grandeza dos pedaços doces na opinião de Gaara) então não havia jeito que Gaara indo discutir. Ele iria simplesmente ir com o fluxo.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Naruto.

"Feito."

"Bem, se não é o sem pênis." Uma voz sem emoção chamou da entrada. Naruto se virou, imediatamente voltando ao seu auto barulhento. O proprietário da voz era um jovem inacreditavelmente pálido, com cabelo preto liso caindo por seu rosto. Ele estava usando uma camisa extremamente apertada com calças que penduravam abaixo de seus quadris. A camisa era curta o bastante para revelar um quantidade generosa do torso dele. Gaara não pode se impedir de encarar enquanto se perguntava como o menino tinha entrado em sua roupa.

"Sai! Porque você tem essa obsessão com meu pênis? Quem você pensa que esta chamando de sem pênis, huh? Para sua informação, eu tenho um pênis perfeitamente bem e acima da média!" O loiro gritou enquanto ficava vermelho de raiva e embaraço. Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha inexistente na proclamação de Naruto. Ele sequer percebia o que estava dizendo? O ruivo tomou uma nota mental para usar isso como munição mais tarde, enquanto a pessoa nomeada Sai dava um sorriso calmo na reação de Naruto.

"Me lembre de trazer uma régua da próxima vez. Então nós podemos medir para ver se é realmente acima da media, se pudermos encontrar é claro."

"Vá se foder, Sai." Naruto rosnou enquanto agarrava o braço de Gaara e o puxava para dentro de casa. Sai pisou dentro tentando evitar ser atingido por um Naruto cor de beterraba.

"Bom ver você também Naruto." Sai chamou, sorrindo em Gaara quando o ruivo passou. Gaara simplesmente carranqueou de volta. Naruto não parecia gostar muito dele então não havia necessidade de ser agradável.

Guiado pelos sons de musica, Naruto levou Gaara a uma grande sala. O minuto onde entraram, uma criatura verde apareceu, fazendo com que o ruivo piscasse em confusão.

"Naruto, meu amigo! Que felicidade é poder estar novamente na presença de seu vigor jovem!"

Gaara estremeceu quando suas orelhas sofreram com o abuso. Como se a musica não estivesse alta o bastante.

"Ei, sobrancelhudo! Como você tem estado?"

Gaara saiu de trás de Naruto para observar essa pessoa chamada 'sobrancelhudo'. O ruivo encontrou seus olhos se alargando em maravilha. Essa pessoa tinha as maiores sobrancelhas que ele já tinha visto.

"Lee, esse é meu amigo Gaara. Gaara esse é Lee conhecido como sobrancelhudo."

Gaara assentiu ligeiramente em reconhecimento. Lee não se contentou com isso. Em um momento rápido, Lee capturou uma das mãos de Gaara nas suas.

"Eu estou sempre feliz de encontrar outro brilhando com a primavera da juventude. Eu vou ser eternamente grato em conhecer você, Gaara!" Lee exclamou enquanto continuou a espremer a mão do ruivo.

Naruto olhou de relance para Gaara, rapidamente notando como o ruivo tinha ficado tenso e a veia não tão sutil que estava pulsando em sua têmpora.

"Certo,bem, eu vou apresentar você para os outros." o loiro disse enquanto afastava a mão de Gaara de Lee. Uma vez que Gaara estava livre, Naruto começou a o empurrar longe de seu amigo verde. Fez uma nota mental de recomendar Lee sobre tocar em Gaara.

"Desculpe sobre isso." Naruto murmurou em desculpas enquanto empurrava Gaara para um grupo que conversava em um canto da sala. "Não deixe isso atingir você. Lee é um bom menino, só um pouco...err...entusiasmado demais. De qualquer modo, eu prometo que o sobrancelhudo é o único desse modo."

Gaara não respondeu enquanto permitiu que Naruto o empurrasse para um sofá. Sentado ao acaso na borda do sofá estava um jovem, seu cabelo castanho amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. Ele parecia estar dormindo com a cabeça jogada para trás, olhos fechados.

"Esse é Shikamaru." Naruto disse enquanto chutava o homem no sofá. Com um grunhido, Shikamaru lentamente abriu os olhos, procurando pela fonte de seu distúrbio.

"Tch, é só você Naruto. O que você quer?"

Gaara observou enquanto Shikamaru se inclinou para frente, friccionando seus olhos.

"Shikamaru, conheça Gaara."

Shikamaru parou de friccionar para encarar o ruivo por um momento. Gaara encarou de volta sem emoções.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." O jovem finalmente murmurou com um bocejo. Gaara inclinou sua cabeça lentamente, o único reconhecimento ao cumprimento de Shikamaru.

Foi desse modo que o ruivo respondeu cada um dos amigos de Naruto enquanto se encontrou sendo arrastado pela sala, antes de finalmente ser colocado entre esse chamado Shikamaru e um outro menino com óculos escuros e um casaco com um colar alto. Havia somente uma certa quantidade de contato humano que o ruivo podia agüentar, e essa noite ele tinha excedido a sua dosagem normal.

Gaara tinha ficado chocado, no mínimo, embora seu rosto não tenha mostrado. Até aqui, ninguém o tinha recusado, se encolhido de medo, o emitido olhares venenosos ou simplesmente feito o seu melhor para dar impressão de ignorar sua existência. De fato, Gaara podia detectar o medo como um predador, e ele não tinha cheirado nada até agora. Em lugar disso, todos eles o tinham cumprimentado calorosamente, um pouco calorosamente demais em alguns casos, mas pelo menos Naruto tinha sido consciente o bastante para o afastar rapidamente desses.

"Que problemático. Só olhar esses caras me deixa cansado." Shikamaru disse bocejando enquanto coçava a nuca. Gaara olhou de relance para ele, antes de voltar a olhar o que tinha chamado a atenção de Shikamaru. Tinha que concordar com o sentimento do menino. Havia simplesmente energia e barulho demais nessa sala. A menina de cabelo rosa chamada Sakura estava ocupada batendo nesse chamado Sai (Gaara nem se incomodou em esconder o sorriso de satisfação nisso). Sai tinha sido um pouquinho confortável demais com Naruto e então ele merecia cada soco que agora recebia de Sakura. O chamado Lee ainda estava derramando coisas sem sentido sobre a primavera da juventude para a menina de cabelo rosa, enquanto a loira de rabo de cavalo estava gritando no menino gordo sobre alguma coisa. O único que parecia calmo na sala, sem ser o estranho sentado ao lado dele e o preguiçoso, era o cara que Gaara tinha confundido com uma garota. Aparentemente, a casa pertencia a ele, e ele era primo da menino que tinha desmaiado no momento em que Naruto tinha passado os braços ao redor dela em um abraço. No momento em que ela tinha caído, Gaara tinha decidido que não gostava dela. Gaara encarou Neji por um minuto, já podia ver o homem como um assunto para suas pinturas, talvez junto com Naruto. O ruivo inconscientemente flexionou os dedos antes de voltar a correr a sala com os olhos, procurando o loiro que o tinha levado a esse fiasco chamado de festa.

"Ele entrou na cozinha." Shikamaru murmurou enquanto se inclinava para trás. Gaara virou agudamente os olhos verdes para Shikamaru.

"Você esta procurando por Naruto, certo? Ele entrou na cozinha."

Gaara não disse nada enquanto olhou Shikamaru suspeitamente. Shikamaru suspirou antes de deixar sua cabeça cair para trás preguiçosamente.

"Kiba esta na cozinha também, Shino, só no caso de você estar procurando por ele."

Gaara olhou de relance curiosamente para Shino quando o sentiu se remexer no sofá.

"Vocês caras são tão problemáticos." Shikamaru murmurou enquanto se perguntava se poderia dormir com esse barulho.

* * *

"Então, há quanto tempo?"

Puxando duas latas de cerveja do refrigerador de Neji, Kiba se virou a jogou uma para Naruto.

"Há quanto tempo o que?"

"Você sabe sobre o que eu estou falando. Você e Shino." Naruto indicou enquanto dava um gole. Kiba não disse nada enquanto considerou seu amigo.

"O que sobre eu e Shino?"

"Eu não sou cego, Kiba; e você não estava fazendo muito esforço para esconder da ultima vez que eu vi vocês dois." Naruto indicou.

Suspirando, Kiba correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo desgrenhado. O quarto ficou em silencio, quebrado apenas pelo som de tecido enquanto Kiba se remexia nervoso. Naruto observou pacientemente seu amigo enquanto esperava por uma resposta. Finalmente, Kiba quebrou o silencio.

"Isso incomoda você?"

"Deveria?"

Kiba deu de ombros enquanto encarava o chão. "Incomoda algumas pessoas."

"E se eu dissesse que me incomoda - mudaria alguma coisa?"

"Talvez..."

Nenhum deles disse nada por um minuto enquanto o peso das palavras de Kiba penduravam no ar.

"Não me incomoda, Kiba." Naruto disse enquanto observou seu amigo lentamente relaxar. Kiba assentiu e trouxa a lata aos lábios.

"...Seis meses...isso é a quanto tempo."

Naruto piscou. "Sério?"

"Sério." O menino respondeu.

Naruto digeriu lentamente o que Kiba tinha dito enquanto tomou outro gole de cerveja.

"Alguém mais sabe?"

"Shikamaru descobriu sozinho depois de mais ou menos duas semanas. Embora ele não tenha dito nada até um mês mais tarde. Hinata...decidimos contar a ela. Eu acho que Neji pode estar suspeito, mas não tenho certeza...e agora você."

"Entendo."

"Shikamaru estava legal sobre isso. Você o conhece, tudo é problemático demais. Hinata ficou um pouco...desconfortável no começo, mas esta acostumada agora." Kiba disse enquanto se virava para olhar Naruto, tentando decifrar a reação do seu melhor amigo, procurando por uma coisa em particular. Ele não viu isso, em vez disso ele viu algo mais, curiosidade. Sentindo os olhos do outro nele, Naruto o olhou.

"O que?"

Kiba sacudiu a cabeça enquanto desviava o olhar. "...Só pergunta logo."

"Pergunta o que?"

"Você quer saber como aconteceu, certo? Nós nos conhecemos desde os doze. Praticamente crescemos juntos. Agora você quer saber como dois de seus amigos homens terminaram assim. Esta escrito em todo seu rosto."

Naruto encarou a lata em sua mão, uma pequena cora visível. Kiba estava certo; ele queria saber. Queria saber como sua amizade tinha crescido para algo tão grande. Queria saber quando eles tinha percebido isso primeiro; o que eles tinham sentido e quem tinha dito primeiro. Perguntas surgiam na mente do loiro, fazendo ele se remexer desconfortavelmente. Kiba deu um sorriso no comportamento de Naruto.

"Está tudo bem. Eu vou te dizer. Na verdade, não estou surpreso que você queira saber."

Naruto olhou para Kiba, ligeiramente confuso com o que ele queria dizer.

"Só aconteceu, de verdade. Eu não penso que mesmo Shino percebeu no inicio. Eu estava ciente disso do começo. Nós éramos melhores amigos. Desde crianças. Eu provavelmente passei mais tempo com Shino do que eu passei com qualquer outro. Você sabe disso, estávamos sempre juntos, fazendo tudo junto. Depois de um tempo...eu percebi...eu parei de vê-lo só como um amigo. Eu queria mais do que só passar o tempo com ele...eu...eu queria mais do que nossa amizade tinha a oferecer...Sabe, Naruto, você não vai acreditar em quão inacreditavelmente fácil é pular a linha entre amigos e amantes quando você realmente se importa com alguém. Antes que eu soubesse, eu já tinha pulado essa linha na minha mente. Num primeiro momento eu mantive pra mim mesmo, tentei ignorar isso. Quero dizer - vamos lá, lembra quantas vezes nós entramos no banheiro das meninas juntos, ou tentaríamos espiar meninas nas molas quentes? Mas era impossível. Eu não podia negar, não importa o quanto eu tentei. O sentimento que eu tinha sempre que estava perto dele, toda vez que ele olhava para mim. Cada coisa que ele fez quando estávamos próximos, era como se eu tivesse me tornado mais sensível pra tudo sobre ele quando estávamos juntos, sabe?"

Kiba olhou de relance para seu amigo que o estava encarando com olhos largos; sua lata parada no meio do ar.

"Ou talvez você saiba..." Kiba sussurrou enquanto considerava seu amigo.

Naruto quase deixou a lata cair. Abriu a boca para protestar, mas nada veio.

"Você nem sempre pode escolher por quem você se apaixona, ou mesmo a quem você é atraído. Mesmo se eu pudesse, eu não iria querer. Eu amo ele, sabe, mesmo que eu nunca tenha dito a ele...eu faço."

Naruto olhou Kiba, sem-palavras.

"Você é a primeira pessoa que eu já disse, na verdade. Inferno, você é a primeira pessoa que eu já disse qualquer uma dessas coisas...não diga a ele até que eu tome coragem, ok?" Kiba continuou antes de esvaziar sua lata.

"Não vou." Naruto se forçou a dizer. Sua mente ainda estava voando, mas pelo menos tinha desacelerado o bastante para permitir algumas funções normais, como responder a Kiba; agora tudo que ele precisava era recuperar o fôlego e estabilizar sua freqüência cardíaca. Kiba assentiu, dessa vez, se abstendo de comentar o estado obvio de aflição do amigo.

"Hey Naruto, sobre os outros..."

"Não vou dizer a ninguém sobre vocês caras."

"Obrigado." Kiba respondeu dando um sorriso genuíno a seu amigo. Naruto sorriu de volta até notar o brilho no olhar de Kiba.

"Você pode dizer ao seu amigo ruivo. Pode ser útil para um inicio de conversa, heh." Kiba disse mandando a Naruto um olhar de quem sabe melhor.

"O que? Q-Que tipo de conversa eu podia começar com isso?" Naruto perguntou enquanto sentia seu rosto se aquecer. Kiba sorriu torto enquanto observou Naruto se tornar vermelho.

"Naruto."

O som de seu nome fez o loiro saltar.

"Gaara!"

Gaara vacilou no som de seu nome sendo dito tão alto.

"Falando do diabo. Bem, hora deu fazer minhas coisas e sair desse lugar!" Kiba disse. Procurando no frízer mais uma vez, ele pegou mais duas cervejas.

"Se você alguma vez quiser conversar ou só apenas algum conselho, me liga, eh, loiro." Kiba disse, dando uma piscadela a Naruto enquanto saia da cozinha. Gaara observou Kiba sair antes de se virar para Naruto que estava encarando o outro menino, pasmo.

"Você estava demorando demais." O ruivo murmurou enquanto andava até seu amigo.

"Huh?...Oh yeah...heheh...desculpa...Kiba e eu estávamos só conversando. Acho que nos empolgamos." Naruto disse nervosamente enquanto coçava a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Os olhos de Gaara se estreitaram ligeiramente quando Naruto inconscientemente deu um passo para longe dele. Procurando em seu bolso, ele tirou um maço de cigarros e seu isqueiro, nem uma vez tirando os olhos de Naruto que estava encarando o chão, se remexendo ansiosamente. Quando o ruivo estava para acender um cigarro, seu amigo interrompeu.

"Não faça isso aqui. Neji vai dar um ataque. Vamos lá." Naruto disse enquanto liderava Gaara para fora da cozinha em direção a varanda.

O silencio estava se tornando opressivo, enquanto ambos ficavam de pé na varanda. Os ecos fracos da musica os alcançava enquanto o cheiro familiar do cigarro de Gaara os circundava. Gaara estava rapidamente ficando irritado com o silencio de Naruto e seu remexer constante. Não ajudava que Naruto ficava o encarando somente para desviar o olhar quando seus olhares se encontravam. Finalmente, Gaara teve o bastante e permitiu que sua tempera tomasse o controle. Jogando seu cigarro fora, ele agarrou o casaco de Naruto então eles estavam um de cara para o outro.

"Qual a merda do seu problema?"

"Não tem problema nenhum. Por que teria algum problema?" Naruto disse rapidamente enquanto ele se soltava do aperto de Gaara, nem uma vez encontrando seus olhos.

"Você esta mentindo."

"Não, não estou."

"Olha pra mim e diz isso!" Gaara rosnou enquanto dava um passo mais para perto de Naruto, forçando o loiro de novo no parapeito que limitava a varanda de Neji. Naruto não disse nada enquanto continuou a encara o chão. Podia sentir o calor do corpo de Gaara no seu, fazendo seu coração acelerar. As palavras de Kiba flutuaram a sua mente. Ele estava agindo como um tolo e sabia disso. Não havia razão para esse comportamento, ainda sim ele não podia parar de repassar a conversa que ele tinha tido com Kiba. Ele tinha estado tentando convencer a si mesmo que estava sendo paranóico, e que o que ele sentia não era nada com o que Kiba tinha descrito. Ele estava simplesmente confundindo seus sentimentos.

"Por que você esta agindo desse modo? Porque você não olha para mim? Olha pra mim!"

Naruto vacilou na raiva da voz de Gaara. Finalmente, respirando fundo, ele olhou para cima no ruivo que estava brilhando nele com olhos confusos e raivosos. A respiração de engatou na intensidade do olhar de Gaara.

"D-desculpe." O loiro murmurou enquanto encarava de volta. Agora que ele tinha finalmente olhado naqueles olhos verdes, ele estava descobrindo que era impossível olhar afastado.

"Porque você não queria olhar para mim?"

A voz de Gaara era mal um sussurro enquanto eles continuaram a encarar um ao outro. O ruivo estava fazendo o melhor para acalmar sua ira. Naruto afastou o olhar somente para ter duas mãos mornas mantendo seu rosto firmemente no lugar.

"Não. Não olhe para longe de mim." Gaara disse firmemente, testa sulcada, suas palavras soando quase desesperadas enquanto ele segurava Naruto. Era quase insuportável tendo o olhar de Naruto longe dele. Suas mãos tinham se movido por vontade própria. Os olhos de Naruto tinham se alargado no toque. Gaara podia sentir a respiração instável do loiro, enquanto a sua própria respiração ficava mais rápida. Agora que suas mãos estavam no rosto de Naruto, Gaara sentiu toda sua curiosidade voltar. Trêmulo, ele moveu os polegares, permitindo que eles deslizassem pelas cicatrizes. Podia sentir as mudanças quase inexistentes, enquanto as almofadas dos seus dedos corriam por elas. Naruto ficou congelado no lugar enquanto sentia as mãos exploradoras do ruivo.

"Porque você não queria olhar pra mim? Porque está agindo assim?" Gaara sussurrou enquanto encarava Naruto. O outro não respondeu, concentrado demais sobre as sensações que estavam sendo criadas pelas mãos de Gaara. O ruivo deixou suas mãos deslizarem para baixo, se permitindo tocar em cada cicatriz. Quando o olhar de Gaara se moveu para os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, ele se percebeu cedendo. Tentativamente, moveu um polegar, pausando por um momento antes de deixá-lo escovar de encontro a pele inacreditavelmente macia. Naruto sentiu seu coração acelerar no toque, e se inclinou para ele. No movimento repentino, Gaara olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos azuis atentos de Naruto o encarando.

"O que você esta fazendo?" Naruto finalmente conseguiu dizer, sua voz mal audível.

Gaara não respondeu enquanto se moveu até que seus corpos estivessem se tocando ligeiramente.

"Eu estou fazendo você olhar pra mim...Naruto." O ruivo sussurrou. Ele podia sentir se inclinando para frente, sendo puxado para dentro das piscinas azuis. Naruto olhou de relance para os lábios que tinha sussurrado seu nome em um modo que o tinham feito estremecer. Levantando as mãos, ele segurou as mãos de Gaara de modo trêmulo, as afastando gentilmente do seu rosto. Naruto sabia o que estava fazendo, podia ver a si mesmo fazendo isso, e ainda sim não podia parar enquanto encontrou se inclinando para frente, parando quando seus lábios estavam a um cabelo de distancia. Podia ver Gaara olhando para ele, olhos de jade se escurecendo com as emoções com as emoções que rodavam neles. Em algum lugar em sua mente, ouviu uma voz dizendo que ia se arrepender disso, que era errado, que isso não era o que ele queria. Ainda, ele se encontrou fechando a distancia entre eles, juntando seus lábios. Naruto podia ver seus olhos se fecharam enquanto a respiração de Gaara ficava tensa abaixo dele. A voz estava desaparecendo lentamente enquanto ele notou quanto os lábios de Gaara eram suaves debaixo dos dele. A voz quase desapareceu quando ele separou os lábios ligeiramente, permitindo sua língua prove a maciez abaixo dela. A voz tinha ido quando Naruto sentiu Gaara responder, separando seus próprios lábios. Lentamente, o loiro sentiu Gaara tocar suas línguas. Quase tentativamente, Naruto se encontrou reagindo, sugando ligeiramente, e aproveitando o novo gosto que era oferecido.

"Que problemático."

A voz fez com que ambos os meninos saltassem e se afastassem. Dois pares de olhos, um largo com embaraço total e o outro estreito encaram o recém-chegado. Shikamaru pegou um cigarro e o acendeu, ignorando os outros dois ocupantes da varanda. Um silencio desconfortável continuou enquanto Shikamaru trouxe preguiçosamente o cigarro a seus lábios.

"Sakura e os outros estão procurando por você, Naruto. Eles estavam se perguntando onde você e Gaara tinham ido. Eu acho que ela esta bêbada ou algo assim." O jovem disse enquanto avaliou os dois que o encaravam.

"Geez, Naruto, pare de olhar como se você tivesse sido pego com a mão na tigela de biscoitos, e só entre antes que eles venham aqui. Eu adoraria fumar em paz." Shikamaru murmurou. Naruto se encontrou corando pela incontável vez aquele dia.

"Brilhar em mim também não vai me fazer desaparecer. Vocês caras são tão problemáticos...porque eu me incomodei de vir...eu poderia estar em casa dormindo...só de pensar que eu poderia estar na cama em casa dormindo é problemático..."

Sem uma palavra, Naruto deixou a varanda com Gaara a tiracolo. Suspirando, Shikamaru inalou profundamente somente para as imagens do que ele tinha acabado de ver flutuarem em sua mente.

"Argh que problemático!"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo original: **Reflections of us

**Autor(a): **Caranina

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. A primeira vez que Naruto viu Gaara ele viu a si mesmo refletido naqueles olhos que encaravam a janela. GaaNarGaa com um pouco de Kaka/Iru.

* * *

Naruto gemeu enquanto rolava agitadamente. Ficou deitado na cama encarando o teto, suas pernas emboladas nos lençóis, enquanto seus braços estavam abertos ao seu lado. Memórias de lábios suaves e olhos verdes nublaram sua visão, fazendo faíscas de antecipação e desejo ecoar por seu corpo. Com um gemido de frustração, o loiro apertou a palma de suas mãos em seus olhos, fazendo a dor de cabeça que martelava em seu crânio ainda pior.

"Merda." Naruto xingou enquanto rolava em seu estômago mais uma vez, esmagando seu rosto em seu travesseiro. Deu um grito de frustração no travesseiro bem quando uma batida veio da porta.

"O que!" Naruto disse rispidamente, levantando a cabeça. Não estava no modo para os comentários de Kakashi.

"O que deixou você tão mal humorado?" Iruka perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto entrava no quarto escuro e ligava as luzes. Com outro gemido, Naruto permitiu que sua cabeça caísse de novo em seu travesseiro.

"Não! Desliga isso! Dói!" Naruto gritou enquanto tentava cobrir sua cabeça com o travesseiro. Rolando os olhos, Iruka desligou as luzes e preferiu abrir as cortinas que cobriam as janelas do loiro.

"Está chovendo."

"Mesmo o céu esta sentindo minha dor." Naruto se lamentou enquanto olhava para o lado oposto da janela.

"Qual o problema com você? É melhor você não estar de ressaca. Eu sei que você não veio pra casa até às 5 da manha." Iruka disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas para Naruto.

"Eu desejo que eu estivesse de ressaca. Pelo menos por algumas horas eu ia esquecer disso." Naruto resmungou. Iruka deu a Naruto um olhar curioso enquanto se sentava no pé da cama do loiro.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu na festa?"

"Não!" Naruto disse rapidamente. Não tinha como ele deixar Iruka descobrir. Era ruim o bastante que Shikamaru tinha pego eles. Naruto tinha entrado em pânico num primeiro momento, mas a falta de interesse de Shikamaru no resto da festa tinha feito pouco para aumentar seu desconforto. Tinha tentado ao máximo evitar os olhos de Gaara enquanto eles o queimavam, seguindo cada movimento que ele fazia. O temor tinha aumentado a noite inteira. Naruto tinha estado desesperado para não ficar sozinho com Gaara novamente. Os poucos instantes que seus olhos tinham se encontrado, Naruto tinha visto as perguntas e a confusão mesmo que o ruivo escondesse com sua marcara de indiferença. Depois de um tempo, Naruto tinha parado de olhar religiosamente para Gaara. Toda vez que ele fazia, ele corava. Naruto tinha quase abraçado Shino quando ele tinha oferecido para dar uma carona a Naruto e Gaara.

Ele tinha beijado ele. Tinha beijado dispostamente um amigo que era um homem. Esse simples fato não tinha incomodado Naruto tanto quanto ele pensou que iria, talvez ficar perto de Kakashi tinha se encarregado disso. O que o incomodava mais era que ele tinha gostado disso. Tinha gostado de sentir os lábios de Gaara pressionados de encontro aos dele. Tinha sentido seu estômago se apertar em prazer enquanto suas línguas deslizaram umas contra outras, enquanto provava o ruivo que era suposto ser seu amigo. Naruto lembrava como Gaara provava, o sabor distinto de tabaco misturado com algo mais. O gosto era intoxicante. Mesmo agora, Naruto sabia que queria esse gosto na sua boca mais ainda. Isso era o que mais o incomodava, ele queria que isso acontecesse de novo, ele queria muito que acontecesse outra vez.

Iruka levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto as emoções corriam pelo rosto de Naruto. Não pôde se impedir de sorrir na cor avermelhada que lentamente começava a surgir nas bochechas do menino.

"O que exatamente aconteceu nessa festa, Naruto?" Iruka perguntou. Naruto não respondeu enquanto movia o travesseiro para fora de sua cabeça com um suspiro. Rolando para suas costas, ele se virou para olhar Iruka.

"O que eu vou fazer? Eu não acredito que fiz isso. É tudo culpa de Kiba!" o loiro reclamou enquanto se sentava abruptamente, assustando ligeiramente o homem mais velho sentado na cama.

"Culpa de Kiba?"

"Se ele não tivesse dito toda aquela merda, eu nunca teria feito isso! Gah odeio isso!" Naruto gritou enquanto caia de novo na cama. Iruka encarou o menino que ele pensava como um filho, ainda mais ansioso para saber o que tinha acontecido. O que quer que fosse, pelo modo como Naruto estava agindo, tinha que ser bom.

"Naruto, o que Kiba fez?"

"...Nada, ele não fez nada." Naruto murmurou. Mesmo que ele tivesse dito isso, não acreditava. Estava simplesmente sendo infantil e exagerado, e nada disso estava ajudando. Naruto abaixou seus olhos para encarar Iruka, que estava o encarando pacientemente. Com um suspiro, o menino se sentou.

"Hey Iruka...posso perguntar alguma coisa?"

"O que é?"

Naruto não respondeu imediatamente, brincando com o lençol em seu colo. Não sabia realmente qual era o verdadeiro ponto dessa simplesmente surgido em sua mente quando ele tinha olhado para o homem mais velho. Naruto se sentiu corar enquanto mordia seu lábio, ponderando como colocar a pergunta. Sabia que perguntar seria praticamente dizer para Iruka o que tinha acontecido. Mas ele precisava...precisava o que? Precisava falar sobre isso? Conseguir informação? Compreensão? O que ele precisava?

"Só pergunta." Iruka disse impaciente, interrompendo os pensamentos do loiro. Olhando de relance para o outro homem, Naruto perguntou.

"Você sabe como Kakashi está sempre agindo...bem, e se ele decidisse...finalmente...quero dizer...e se ele beijasse você?" ele disse, murmurando as ultimas palavras.

"O que eu faria se Kakashi o que?" Iruka perguntou confuso. Entre todos os murmúrios e balbucios, ele mal tinha ouvido o que Naruto tinha dito. Respirando profundamente, o loiro tentou novamente.

"O que você faria se Kakashi beijasse você?" Naruto disse rapidamente, mantendo sua cabeça para baixo, olhos presos em suas mãos que estavam segurando os lençóis. O quarto tinha caído em um silencio inconfortável fazendo Naruto olhar para Iruka. Se Iruka estava chocado pela pergunta, não estava mostrando. Em vez disso, ele estava encarando Naruto intensamente, que estava começando a se sentir inquieto. Tirando seu olhar do menino loiro, Iruka se permitiu cair de costas na cama, placidamente colocando sua mão atrás da sua cabeça. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, Iruka encarando o teto e Naruto observando o homem mais velho com ligeira apreensão enquanto se perguntava quanto tempo ele tinha antes de Iruka fazer a temida pergunta.

"Sabe, ele fez uma vez."

"O que?"

"Foi quando você estava viajando com Jiraya. Estávamos ambos bêbados, vindo para casa de um bar, e ele me disse como se sentia."

"O que ele disse?" Naruto perguntou, seus olhos brilhando com curiosidade. Iruka ignorou a pergunta.

"Eu ri na cara dele. Achei que ele estava sendo um idiota como sempre...então ele me beijou."

Naruto encarou o homem deitado na cama dele, seus nervosismo ido.

"O que você fez?" o loiro perguntou ansiosamente.

"Eu soquei ele, coloquei meu punho em sua cara." Iruka respondeu, sorrindo secamente na memória. Naruto piscou. Bem, pelo menos Gaara não tinha socado ele. Se alguém perguntasse, Naruto diria que Gaara tinha começado a beijar de volta. Iruka se virou para olhar o menino, cujas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas em concentração. Ele estava coçando para saber o que tinha acontecido.

"Então..."

"Então o que?"

"Quem beijou?" Iruka perguntou, sorrindo quando Naruto ficou imediatamente perturbado.

"Quem disse que alguém beijou? Eu-Eu só estava curioso - isso é tudo. Sabe, com o modo como Kakashi tem agido recentemente...não é como se eu perguntei porque eu beijei alguém!" Naruto gritou enquanto agitava freneticamente suas mãos na frente dele.

"Você beijou alguém?"

"Não!" Naruto gritou, olhando exatamente como o mentiroso em que tinha se transformado.

Iruka riu enquanto se sentava, olhando o menino que parecia a ponto de sufocar em negação.

"Certo, e eu tenho um tutu rosa que eu uso aos domingos para usar no bar okama."

Naruto parou para mandar um olhar confuso ao outro.

"Huh?"

Suspirando, Iruka ficou de pé e se espreguiçou.

"Não importa. Kakashi decidiu mover seu rabo preguiçoso pela primeira vez e está fazendo o café da manha. Você pode não querer perder essa ocasião memorável." Disse antes de se dirigir para porta.

"Hey, Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm...e se - e se Kakashi tentasse agora? Você o bateria de novo?"

Iruka se virou para olhar para Naruto, que mantinha sua cabeça baixa ainda completamente vermelho.

"Eu acho que Kakashi esta fazendo panquecas de banana." O castanho disse, rapidamente saindo do quarto, exatamente quando Naruto levantou a cabeça pra lhe dar um olhar estranho.

* * *

"O que?" Iruka perguntou ao homem que estava encostado na pia, encarando-o enquanto ele entrava na cozinha.

"Então, quem você acha que é?"

"Você estava ouvindo atrás da porta."

"Eu só fui ver como vocês estavam desde que estava demorando tanto." Kakashi disse dando de ombros enquanto se virava e lançava uma panqueca. Iruka estreitou os olhos no homem mascarado antes de suspirar e se sentar no pequeno banco da mesa da cozinha.

"Você esta sendo um bastardo curioso."

"Dê um palpite." Kakashi disse enquanto se movia para colocar um prato de panquecas na mesa.

"Quem sabe? Talvez Sai?"

"Sai? Eu não sei. Naruto não agüenta Sai."

"Isso é verdade. Se Sai tentasse algo como isso, Naruto estaria furioso e reclamando sobre quebrar a casa de Sai. E mais, eu acho que foi ele quem beijou." Iruka meditou enquanto observou Kakashi se mover pela cozinha.

"Shikamaru esta fora e Chouji também, ele tem uma queda por Hino e Naruto sabe disso. Nós nem temos certeza de que foi um cara. Como podemos ter certeza se foi alguém que a gente conhece?"

"Talvez foi o Hyuuga! Ele parece ser mais o tipo do Naruto." Kakashi disse, sua olho visível se alargando de repente. Iruka encarou o homem por um minuto antes de cair na risada.

"Aww cara, isso é incrível. Neji? Hiashi teria um ataque se soubesse que sua possessão preciosa circula por ai trocando saliva com outros caras! Eu só posso imaginar o olhar no rosto dele."

Um som profundo se juntou ao de Iruka quando Kakashi riu na imagem. Lentamente, a risada de Iruka morrer enquanto ele limpava as lágrimas que tinham se formado em seus olhos. Kakashi observou o outro homem com atenção, notando as poucas mechas que estavam caindo do rabo de cavalo.

"Você nunca respondeu a pergunta dele." Kakashi disse enquanto se movia para mais perto de Iruka.

Iruka parou de rir, se virando para olhar para o outro homem.

"Que pergunta?"

"A última." O homem de cabelo prateado respondeu enquanto colocava uma mão na mesa em frente a Iruka e se inclinava para ele. Iruka enrijeceu na proximidade enquanto encarava o olho cinza focado nele. Já podia sentir seu corpo se aquecendo na proximidade.

"É porque não era importante." Iruka sussurrou fraco.

"É ai que você esta errado, Iruka." Kakashi sussurrou de volta enquanto se inclinou para baixo, aproximando seus rostos. Iruka podia visualizar a fraca linha que mostrava a ligeira diferenças de cores no rosto do homem.

"A resposta a essa pergunta é muito importante. Eu gostaria de saber." Kakashi continuou enquanto puxava a máscara para baixo, revelando rosados lábios delicados. Iruka não podia impedir seus olhos de irem a eles. Permaneceu duro enquanto Kakashi se aproximava mais.

"Eu acho que gostaria de saber sua resposta agora."

Seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. Iruka sentiu seu coração acelerar enquanto sua mente gritava em protesto. Kakashi parou por um instante, esperando Iruka se afastar. Quando o homem não se mexeu, ele fechou o espaço entre eles, pressionando seus lábios de encontro ao dele. Kakashi encarou Iruka, enquanto o castanho encarava de volta, não fazendo nenhum movimento, nem se afastando, nem se aproximando. Finalmente, ele pressionou de volta. Kakashi imediatamente tomou a iniciativa e rapidamente colocou sua língua para fora, sondando; forçando o homem mais novo a permitir que sua língua entrasse. Iruka respondeu, deixando suas línguas se enroscarem. Kakashi segurou o rabo de cavalo, enterrando os dedos nas mechas castanhas e puxando Iruka mais para perto. O castanho gemeu no aperto quase doloroso. Sem querer perder, empurrou agressivamente sua língua para frente em busca de um maior gosto de Kakashi. O beijo que tinha começado gentil estava rapidamente se tornando exigente enquanto ambos os homens lutavam pelo controle. Iruka se encontrou sendo empurrado de novo em sua cadeira pela força do beijo. Envolvendo seus braços ao redor do homem mais velho, ele puxou Kakashi para ele fazendo o homem de cabelo prateado se apoiar na borda da mesa. Kakashi gemeu quando sentiu a mão de Iruka correr por sob a camisa que ele estava usando e correndo as unhas por seu estomago. Um outro gemido de Iruka foi direto a virilha de Kakashi. Com um alto-controle que ele não sabia que tinha, Kakashi se afastou com um pop audível. Ambos os homens estavam respirando pesadamente, encarando um ao outro com olhos largos; as calças de Kakashi estava consideravelmente mais apertadas.

"Foi resposta o bastante para você?" Iruka perguntou, seus olhos com um brilho quase feroz. O outro homem não respondeu enquanto ficou de pé e puxou a máscara de volta ao seu lugar em caso de Naruto entrar na cozinha.

Dizer que ele estava desconfortável seria suavizar a situação. Naruto encarou os dois homens sentados transversalmente a ele enquanto mastigava as panquecas. A cabeça de Kakashi estava enterrado no ultimo volume do Icha Icha, às vezes o livro era movido rapidamente para o lado enquanto seus hashis eram levados a sua boca, enquanto Iruka estava cuidadosamente cortando e comendo seu café da manha. Uma cena normal de três pessoas tomando café da manhã, exceto que para eles isso não era normal. Kakashi não tinha feito nenhum comentário pervertido a Naruto ou Iruka, Iruka não ameaçava Kakashi, não usava a linguagem que faria um marinheiro orgulhoso enquanto os rebatiam quando eles envolviam Naruto. A cozinha estava totalmente silenciosa com exceção do som de Kakashi virando as paginas e dos hashis nos pratos de vez em quanto. Estava deixando Naruto louco.

"O que diabos esta errado com vocês dois?" Naruto gritou enquanto apontava para os dois homens. Em um movimento rápido, Iruka acertou a mão de Naruto com seus hashis.

"Não aponte para as pessoas na mesa."

"Honestamente, Naruto, você deveria saber melhor do que isso." Kakashi adicionou enquanto abaixava seu livro para observar Naruto olhando zangado em Iruka enquanto segurava sua mão doida.

"Pra que foi isso?" Naruto choramingou enquanto segurava sua mão doida em seu peito. Ambos os homens o ignoraram enquanto terminavam sua refeição. Com um bufo, Naruto voltou pra sua própria comida, fazendo o melhor para negligenciar a obvia tenção entre os dois ocupantes do cômodo. Seus esforços duraram por quase cinco minutos.

"Eu não posso agüentar mais!" Naruto gritou enquanto batia seus hashis na mesa e olhava feio para os dois homens que continuaram a comer como se tudo estivesse bem com o mundo.

"Hey, eu estou falando com vocês!"

"Sério? E eu aqui pensando que você estava tendo um monólogo." Kakashi brincou enquanto virava a pagina.

"Seu doente, desculpa pervertida para-"

"Naruto."

O som do seu nome fez o loiro parar seus insultos e se virar para olhar Iruka curiosamente.

"Você vai visitar esse seu novo amigo hoje? Gaara?"

Na menção de Gaara, o rosto de Naruto instantaneamente desanimou. Kakashi observou a reação do menino com curiosidade.

"Uhh...não." o loiro murmurou e começou a mexer com a comida em seu prato nervosamente. Naruto se remexeu quando sentiu dois pares de olhos nele.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu entre você e Gaara?" Kakashi perguntou enquanto fechava seu livro.

"Não, porque você acha isso?"

"Você é um mentiroso horrível, Naruto." Iruka disse, observando o menino se contorcer. Naruto encarou seu prato, nem se incomodando em negar o que Iruka tinha dito.

"Era ele, não?" Iruka disse de repente, seus olhos se estreitando. Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha quando Naruto se tornou vermelho escuro. Suspirando, mexeu em um dos bolsos de suas calças.

"Naruto, aqui."

O loiro olhou para cima para ver algo preto voar da mão de Kakashi para ele. Por instinto, Naruto pegou o objeto no ar. O menino encarou o celular negro em confusão.

"Pra que é isso?" ele perguntou, olhando Kakashi suspeitosamente.

"O número do meu celular, número da minha casa, celular de Iruka e o número dessa casa estão na agenda do telefone. Para o meu celular pressione um, para o de Iruka dois." Kakashi respondeu enquanto reabria seu livro. Naruto franziu as sobracelhas enquanto olhava o homem sentado transversalmente a ele.

"O que esta acontecendo?"

"Naruto, o quão bem você conhece Gaara?" Iruka perguntou, ignorando a pergunta de Naruto.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Ele é meu amigo-"

"Quantos anos ele tem?" Kakashi interferiu.

"Ele tem a minha idade...porque?"

"Quando é o aniversario dele?"

"Eu não sei; nunca perguntei." Naruto respondeu olhando confuso de Kakashi para Iruka.

"Ele tem irmãos?" Iruka perguntou.

"Sim dois, o que isso-"

"De onde eles são? São originais de Konoha ou de outro lugar?"

"Huh? Eu não-"

"O que ele faz? Ele trabalha?"

"Ele é um artista, o que diabos-"

"Que tipo de artista? Pintor, escultor? O que ele prefere usar?"

"Eu não sei!" Naruto gritou ficando frustrado.

"Você já viu seu trabalho?"

"Não!"

"Então como você sabe que ele é um artista?" Iruka perguntou.

"Qual a comida favorita dele?" Kakashi continuou.

"Como diabos eu deveria saber!"

"Você praticamente viveu na casa dele pelo ultimo mês e meio. Você cozinha para o cara e não sabe?" Kakashi disse enquanto fechava seu livro e olhava para Naruto que estava olhando irritado para ele e Iruka.

"Seus pais ainda estão vivos?" Iruka interveio.

"Eu nunca-"

"Qual seu último nome? O que ele gosta de fazer em seu tempo livre? Qual sua cor favorita?" Kakashi continuou.

"Já chega!" Naruto gritou enquanto batia suas mãos na mesa. "O que diabos esta errado com vocês dois? Porque vocês estão de repente tão interessados em Gaara? Porque você me deu esse celular?" o loiro irado enquanto olhava zangado nos dois homens que tinham assumido o papel de pais em sua vida. Ambos os homens o encararam de volta calmamente.

"Você não o conhece muito bem, conhece...O que eu disse pra você, Naruto?" Kakashi perguntou.

"Eu sei o bastante-"

"O que eu disse pra você?!"

Naruto parou no tom da voz do homem mais velho. Era raro para Kakashi o usar, mas quando ele fazia, exigia total obediência. O sangue de Naruto ferveu.

"Eu não sou mais um menino inocente de doze anos, Kakashi."

"Ninguém disse que você era, Naruto, mas as vezes você se importa demais." Iruka interveio. Naruto não disse nada enquanto suas mãos seguravam a mesa.

"Eu não posso acreditar no que você acabou de dizer." O loiro sussurrou enquanto balançava sua cabeça.

"Pessoas não são sempre o que parecem, Naruto. Você deveria saber isso melhor do que qualquer um." Iruka disse enquanto observava o menino tremer em fúria silenciosa. A cozinha ficou em silencio enquanto Naruto fazia o melhor para manter sua fúria sobre controle. Eles estavam fazendo de novo.

"Certo, eu vou dizer o que eu sei." Naruto murmurou enquanto ficava de pé. Olhou com olhos duros nos dois homens que o encaravam.

"Eu sei que ele odiava o olhar em seus olhos quando era uma criança, assim como eu odiava esse olhar. Eu sei que ele já foi ao lugar onde eu estava antes de você vir, Iruka, eu sei que ele ainda esta lá, e não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu vou deixar ele lá. Porque ninguém merece ficar num lugar daquele!"

"Naruto-"

"Não! Nem começa Kakashi! Eu sei o que você tem feito. Você tem mantido a me observar. O que, você acha que eu não ia descobrir que você que tinha mandado aqueles dois caras pra me seguir? Você me treinou afinal de contas, deveria saber que eu iria perceber que estava sendo seguido. Você ainda foi longe o bastante para colocar meus amigos sob a observação direta de Ibiki logo depois do que aconteceu. Você ainda os coloca em observação por um semana todo mês. Shikamaru me disse. Ele trabalha na divisão de inteligência do departamento de defesa; ou você esqueceu disso? Eu não ficaria surpreso se você já tivesse pedido pra Ibiki investigar Gaara. Era pra isso que você precisava do bolo, não era? Eu não sou estúpido! Sinceramente, eu não dou a mínima pro que você faz, mas não interfira na minha vida! Eu não preciso da merda de um cão de guarda!"

"Naruto, com quem você acha que esta falando?" Iruka gritou enquanto ficava de pé e olhava irritado para o menino. Naruto encarou o castanho por um minuto, antes de se virar para deixar a cozinha.

"Onde você acha que esta indo?" Iruka chamou o adolescente.

"Leve o telefone com você." Kakashi murmurou enquanto virava uma pagina. "Esse telefone vai se tornar seu novo melhor amigo, mantenha ele com você todas as vezes."

"Porque, você colocou um rastreador nele?" Naruto roncou enquanto olhou para o homem que olhava seu livro preguiçosamente.

"Ou você leva o telefone com você e atende toda vez que tocar ou eu juro que vou ter certeza que você não vai sair dessa casa." Kakashi respondeu brandamente enquanto finalmente olhava para o menino que olhava furioso para ele. Naruto rosnou no homem por um instante antes de agarrar o telefone e sair. No som da porta da frente batendo, Iruka caiu de novo em sua cadeira.

"Viu? Não foi tão difícil." Kakashi disse lentamente enquanto observava o homem ao lado dele.

"E você acha que um celular vai ajudar?"

Kakashi suspirou enquanto abaixava sua marcara. Iruka não pode se impedir de encarar.

"Você o ouviu. O que mais podemos fazer? Não é como se pudéssemos proibir ele de ver Gaara. Pelo menos se alguma coisa acontecer ele tem um modo rápido de nos contatar."

"Sabe, isso é exatamente porque ele nunca teve um em primeiro lugar. Ele disse que não queria a gente transgredindo sua privacidade. Era parte do negócio de tê-lo se mudando comigo quando ele voltou." O castanho respondeu enquanto começava a levar os pratos para pia.

"Naruto sabe o que transgredir significa?"

"Você ficaria surpreso."

"O que mais você pode me dizer que seria uma surpresa?" Kakashi sussurrou, fazendo Iruka saltar no som da voz ao lado de sua orelha. Iruka congelou quando braços fortes se envolveram em torno dele o puxando em um aperto firme.

"O que você que esta fazendo?" o castanho perguntou quando sentiu a respiração de Kakashi em sua pele.

"O que você acha que eu estou fazendo?" o homem de cabelo prateado respondeu enquanto abaixava seus lábios, delicadamente os escovando de encontro a nuca de Iruka.

"Pare, esse não é realmente o momento." Iruka protestou.

"Porque eu iria parar quando esse momento parece tão bom quanto qualquer outro."

Iruka rangeu os dentes quando Kakashi colocou um beijo em sua garganta antes de sugar levemente. Instintivamente, o homem mais novo inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, dando a Kakashi mais acesso a pele sensível.

"Você gosta disso." Kakashi murmurou enquanto fazia um caminho molhado até a junção do pescoço e ombro de Iruka e mordeu levemente.

"Pare." O castanho gemeu quando Kakashi lhe deu uma mordida particularmente afiada. O aperto de Kakashi afrouxou, permitindo que suas mãos viajassem.

"Não." o homem de cabelo prateado sussurrou enquanto uma mão livre deslizou por dentro da camisa de Iruka, acariciando os músculos tensos. Kakashi moveu seus dedos para friccionar um mamilo rapidamente endurecido. "Você esta dizendo para parar, mas você quer isso. Você quer isso a um tempo." O homem prateado murmurou enquanto deixava sua mão deslizar para baixo.

"Não me diga o que eu quero." Iruka disse rispidamente enquanto segurava a mão que massageava sua virilha e a afastava. "Saia de mim." O homem disse enquanto empurrava o homem mais velho dele e se virava. A expressão de Kakashi era ilegível enquanto ele observava o homem mais novo.

"Não, quer dizer não, Kakashi!"

"Besteira Iruka! Você e eu sabemos disso." Kakashi disse enquanto prendia o castanho de encontro a pia e colava seus lábios. Com um rosnado baixo, Iruka afastou o homem mais velho.

"O que diabos é o seu problema?"

Kakashi encarou o outro homem, olhos duros.

"O que diabos é o meu problema? Você quer saber o qual é o meu problema? É você! Você é o meu problema!"

"O que diabos você quer dizer por isso?"

"Oh não banque o idiota! Um minuto você esta praticamente enfiando sua língua na minha boca, no próximo você esta bancando o virgem inocente?" Kakashi gritou.

Os olhos de Iruka se estreitaram em raiva enquanto ele encarava o outro homem. Primeiro uma briga com Naruto e agora uma com Kakashi. Ele já podia sentir a enxaqueca se aproximar.

"Três anos! A três anos você sabe como eu me sinto, eu nunca escondi isso de você!"

"Não se atreva a começar! Eu disse a você no começo como isso ia ser, você fica insistindo e pressionando. Então não se atreva a me culpar. Nem uma vez eu incentivei você." Iruka gritou de volta.

"Você nunca me incentivou? Então o que exatamente foi aquilo quando você me beijou mais cedo, huh? Só um cumprimento entre amigos? Porque você me parou? Porque não me empurrou como nas outras vezes?" Kakashi escarneceu enquanto cruzava os braços, encarando o castanho furioso. Iruka não respondeu.

"Nós não somos estudantes Iruka. Eu já tive o bastante de esperar por você."

"Eu nunca pedi pra você esperar por mim. Você fez isso porque quis!"

Kakashi não disse nada naquelas palavras enquanto encarava o homem na frente dele.

"Me diga pra ir."

"O que?"

"Se você não me quer, então me olhe nos olhos e me diga pra ir e nunca voltar. Me diga pra sair!" Kakashi disse enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas. Iruka encarou os olhos que resplandeciam com um redemoinho de emoções.

"Kakashi-"

"Não, Iruka. Eu não posso esperar mais. Se você me disser pra sair, eu vou sair, mas enquanto eu estiver aqui, eu não vou desistir. Eu não posso sentar todo dia e ver você ir sabendo que eu não tenho você. Três anos, Iruka. Você sabe pelo que eu passei só para ficar perto de você?" Kakashi sussurrou.

"Se é tão horrível então porque você esta sempre aqui?"

"Porque é pior quando eu não estou perto de você. Não entende?"

"Eu tive o bastante disso." Iruka murmurou enquanto empurrava Kakashi na tentativa de sair da cozinha.

"Eu não me importo que você já teve o bastante! Eu não terminei ainda!"

"Me deixa ir, Kakashi." Iruka rosnou enquanto olhava de relance para a mão que segurava seu pulso com força.

"Porque? Me diga porque você não pode simplesmente desistir? É porque eu sou um homem? É isso que esta incomodando você? Se é por isso então eu vou me dobrar a você. Eu não me importo!" o homem mais velho gritou fazendo Iruka corar profundamente.

"Você ser um homem não tem nada a ver com isso!" Iruka protestou.

"Então o que? Qual o problema? O que esta segurando você?"

"Você nunca parou para pensar no que aconteceria se as coisas não funcionassem entre nós?"

Os olhos de Kakashi se alargaram, deixando o homem mais novo ir. A cozinha rapidamente caiu em um silencio pesado.

"Essa é sua razão?" Kakashi perguntou incredulamente. "Você tem medo que as coisas terminem ruins?"

Iruka olhou para cima pra ver toda a dor que tinha involuntariamente infligido, emplastrada no rosto do homem. Uma onda de culpa correu por ele.

"Você é meu amigo mais próximo, Kakashi. Eu não quero arriscar bagunçar isso tão ruim ao ponto de perder você. Eu não posso perder mais ninguém."

Começou como uma risada suave e terminou em uma gargalhada.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Eu não posso acreditar nisso, merda!" Kakashi disse entre ataques de riso enquanto se dobrava. Iruka observou o outro homem se perguntando se Kakashi finalmente tinha alcançado o limite. A risada parou abruptamente enquanto Kakashi ficava reto e fixava seu olhar no outro homem.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso e não vou aceitar."

Iruka permaneceu quieto enquanto observava o rosto de Kakashi mudar para sua típica expressão entediada. Ele seria enganado se não fosse pela intensidade nos olhos do homem mais velho.

"Eu não vou aceitar isso." Kakashi murmurou enquanto agarrava Iruka e o puxava para perto, seus corpos colidindo com uma batida suave.

"Eu já disse isso, a menos que você me olhe nos olhos e me diga para sair, eu não vou desistir." O homem de cabelo prateado murmurou, sua voz baixa enquanto seus lábios flutuavam sobre os de Iruka, seus olhos conectados.

"Essa é sua ultima chance." Kakashi disse suavemente enquanto estudava os olhos do outro homem. Finalmente, Iruka quebrou o olhar, virando sua cabeça para o lado. Kakashi sorriu triunfante.

"Bom." O homem de cabelo prateado murmurou enquanto segurava o rosto do castanho entre suas mãos e juntava seus lábios.

* * *

N/T: Nesse não teve Naru/Gaa, mas o próximo compensa!

Obrigado pelos reviews a: **Hanaee**, **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**, **Li Morgan**, **Insana**, **Raayy**, **darkgodth** e **Nindezinha.**

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo original: **Reflections of us

**Autor(a): **Caranina

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. A primeira vez que Naruto viu Gaara ele viu a si mesmo refletido naqueles olhos que encaravam a janela. GaaNarGaa com um pouco de Kaka/Iru.

* * *

Gaara encarou o chão entre suas pernas, seus braços ligeiramente apoiados em seus joelhos. A fumaça subiu do fim da vara branca presa ligeiramente entre os dedos trêmulos. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu de exaustão e falta de nutrição. Sua garganta queimou com cada respiração, um sinal de ligeira desidratação. Uma semana - é quanto tempo tinha sido desde que ele tinha visto o loiro, esse era o tempo que ele tinha ficado sem uma refeição decente, e era quanto tempo tinha tomado para terminar a obra prima que aparecia do outro lado do quarto. Certamente fazia um tempo desde que ele tinha pintado algo tão grande. Seu corpo doía do esforço que tinha feito.

Levanto o cigarro a boca uma ultima vez, o ruivo jogou seu cigarro no chão, deixando uma pequena marca de queimadura na madeira. Lentamente, se permitiu cair de lado. Mal registrou a ligeira pontada de dor quanto sua cabeça bateu no chão. Gaara ficou daquele modo por um momento, observando sua pintura. Ele nem tinha certeza se devia deixar Temari e Kankuru levarem isso para galeria. Tinha se perdido nisso, num esforço de escapar de pensamentos e sentimentos, pensamentos que rodavam ao redor de Naruto. Naruto tinha beijado ele. Esse único evento o assombrava, o deixando desconcentrado e perdido.

Gaara nunca tinha se enganado ao pensar que receberia um gesto como esse de alguém. Tinha entendido a muito tempo atrás que coisas como abraços, beijos e mesmo toques, ele nunca iria experimentar; nunca tinha experimentado essas coisas como criança e esperava que nunca fosse. Ainda sim, Naruto tinha beijado ele, seu primeiro beijo. Se não fosse pelo fato que ainda podia lembrar o modo como Naruto provava, o ruivo teria acreditado que tinha sonhado. Gaara bufou zombeteiro, talvez ele tivesse. Mas não, ele não acreditava nisso. O que tinha acontecido tinha sido real. Ele lembrava do cheiro do álcool, lábios macios, as sensações evocadas nele quando suas línguas deslizaram umas contra as outras.

Gaara queria desesperadamente saber porque Naruto tinha feito isso; mas ao mesmo tempo, ele estava com medo, com medo do que queria dizer, com medo dos sentimentos que vinham juntos, com medo do desapontamento, com medo da dor, com medo que ele acordaria e perceberia que era um sonho. Naruto o tinha evitado depois dessa festa. O loiro não tinha sequer o encarado nos olhos. Agora, uma semana tinha se passado. Uma parte dele esperava que Naruto viesse para vir vê-lo, e talvez - só talvez - o beijasse novamente. Era a parte irracional, a parte que Naruto tinha convencido a ter esperança, de que era possível que alguém como ele ter um amigo. Gaara fechou os olhos. Sua cicatriz estava pulsando sem misericórdia e seus olhos queimavam. A parte racional dele não estava surpresa pelo comportamento posterior de Naruto. Pessoas não beijavam monstros e gostavam. Era obvio que o loiro perceberia seu erro e o evitaria; assim Gaara não o tinha procurado. Entretanto, machucava. Havia uma dor maçante em um lugar que ele nem pensava que existia. Tinha permitido que Naruto se aproximasse, permitido que ele o fizesse sentir, e agora estava pagando por isso. Com um suspiro cansado, o ruivo deslizou no consolo da inconsciência.

* * *

Temari sentiu vontade de chorar quando encarou a forma caída do seu irmão, o peito pálido se levantando e caindo com cada respiração.

"Gaara..." A jovem mulher sussurrou meigamente enquanto afastava algumas mechas ruivas. Com um suspiro, ela colocou seus braços sob seus ombros e tentou movê-lo. O mínimo que podia fazer era o tirar do chão. Enquanto Temari metade carregava, metade arrastava seu irmão de seu estúdio; não pode se impedir de notar que ele tinha ganhado peso. A mulher loira se esforçou com o peso morto de seu irmão em um esforço de o colocar no sofá, somente para ser interrompida por altas batida na porta da frente. Temari continuou a ignorar o som irritante, enquanto colocava a maior parte de seu irmão no sofá. Com um ultimo olhar no trabalho que tinha feito, ela finalmente se encaminhou para porta.

Naruto mudou nervosamente o peso de um pé para outro, um grande saco de mantimentos e uma grande caixa de chocolates balançando precariamente em uma mão. Levantou sua mão livre para bater na porta mais uma vez, quando a porta foi aberta por uma mulher parecendo irritada, com quatro coques loiros.

"Sim?"

Naruto a encarou por um momento, se perguntando se ele tinha acidentalmente batido na porta errada;

"Bem, você vai encarar o dia todo? O que você quer?" Temari perguntou impacientemente. Gaara estava inconsciente agora, mas ela queria ansiosamente ir fazer compras se ela ia preparar algo decente.

"Umm...eu acho que estou no apartamento errado." Naruto murmurou enquanto fazia uma tentativa de espiar por trás de Temari. Temari encarou o loiro por um momento.

"Quem você esta procurando?" a jovem mulher perguntou curiosamente.

"Ummm...meu amigo Gaara." Naruto respondeu franzindo as sobranclhas. A boca de Temari caiu enquanto seus olhos se alargavam.

"Você esta bem?" Naruto perguntou, ligeiramente preocupado na expressão da mulher. Ela não podia acreditar nisso. É claro que Kankurou tinha contado a historia, mas tinha sido além do que sua mente podia compreender. Entretanto, ai estava ele, em carne e osso, esse menino que proclamava ser amigo de Gaara.

"V-você é--!! Eu não posso acreditar! V-você."

Naruto encarou confuso enquanto a mulher na frente dele gaguejava.

"Hey moça?"

"Santo Kami! Kankurou estava dizendo a verdade! Eu não acreditei nele, mas, v-você é real, não é?"

Naruto não respondeu enquanto lentamente se afastava, encarando comicamente a mulher na frente dele. Os movimentos de Naruto finalmente tiraram a mulher de seu choque.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu sou Temari, irmã mais velha de Gaara." Temari disse enquanto dava um passo para trás e fazia um gesto para Naruto entrar.

Naruto parou em sua fuga para encarar Temari antes de entrar hesitantemente no apartamento.

"Eu sou Naruto...prazer em conhecê-lo."

"Então, você esta aqui para ver Gaara?"

"É...onde ele esta?" Naruto continuou enquanto tirava os sapatos.

"Ele esta dormindo no momento." Temari disse suavemente. Naruto não pode evitar de notar o olhar que cruzou o rosto da mulher.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto encarava o ruivo inconsciente. Se inclinando para frente, Temari afastou a mecha de cabelo que caia na cicatriz de Gaara.

"Ele não tem dormido novamente." Naruto sussurrou quando notou, os círculos escuros mais profundos que o usual. Com um suspiro, o loiro colocou uma mão nos ombros de Gaara e outra por trás de seus joelhos.

"O que você esta fazendo?"

"Eu estou levando ele para cama. Ele não deveria dormir aqui." Naruto disse enquanto se encaminhava para o quarto. Temari seguiu silenciosamente, seus olhos fixos no adolescente loiro enquanto ele gentilmente colocava seu irmão na cama e o cobria. Naruto continuou a encarar o menino adormecido, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação.

"É o único modo que ele pode realmente descansar."

O som da voz de Temari fez Naruto se virar para encará-la.

"Ele não pode dormir de outro modo." Ela disse novamente enquanto olhava tristemente para seu irmão.

"Então ele morre de fome e fica acordado até desmaiar?" Naruto perguntou amargamente. Temari olhou para o jovem perto dela.

"Então, você já o viu assim antes?"

"Uma vez."

"Ele disse que é o único modo." A loira murmurou enquanto deixava o quarto. Naruto encarou o caminho que ela tinha feito antes de virar novamente para seu amigo. Mesmo pensando que Gaara tinha ganhado algum peso desde que eles tinham se conhecido, o menino ainda estava magro demais para sua altura. Naruto sentiu seu coração doer enquanto encarava o ruivo. Gaara parecia vulnerável, pele pálida contrastando agudamente com o vermelho profundo de seus lençóis e cabelo, sua cicatriz em sua testa asperamente visível. Sua respiração vinha em jatos constantes enquanto seus olhos se moviam rapidamente por trás de suas pálpebras. Naruto acariciou delicadamente uma bochecha suave.

"Gaara...porque você continua fazendo isso a si mesmo?"

Retirando sua mão, Naruto se virou e deixou o quarto.

Temari olhou o menino loiro se mover na cozinha do seu irmão com familiaridade.

"Então, é você quem tem cozinhado para ele."

Naruto pausou em sua lavagem de vegetais.

"Você gostaria de chá?" Ele perguntou frio, ignorando seu comentário enquanto colocava a água para esquentar. Temari franziu as sobrancelhas na pergunta. O loiro estava agindo como se ela fosse o desconhecido e ele tinha todo direito de estar lá, um contraste afiado a quando tinha se encontrado primeiramente.

"Certamente, vou fazer um pouco para nós dois." A mulher respondeu acidamente enquanto se movia para pegar duas xícaras. Naruto simplesmente olhou de relance para ela antes de voltar a lavar vegetais. Um silencio desconfortável caiu na cozinha enquanto Temari preparava o chá e Naruto começou a cortar os vegetais. Temari observou enquanto Naruto batia irritadamente sua faca no alho poro.

"O alho poro fez alguma coisa para te irritar, Naruto?" Temair perguntou divertida enquanto dava um gole no chá. Naruto a ignorou, terminando de cortar o alho poro e pegando uma batata. O divertimento rapidamente desapareceu quando Temari percebeu que estava sendo ignorada. Agora havia uma irritação crescente no lugar.

"Se tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de me dizer, Naruto, então diga. Eu não vou tolerar esse tipo de atitude de algum merdinha que surgiu da rua!" Temari disse rispidamente, batendo sua xícara na pia. Naruto parou de cortar para olhar para a mulher irritada que estava olhando feio para ele.

"Como você pode deixar ele fazer isso com si mesmo?" Naruto acusou, seus olhos azuis brilhando. Temari imediatamente entrou na defensiva.

"Com licença?"

"Você é irmã dele! Como você pode deixar ele ficar fazendo isso pra si mesmo?!" Naruto gritou, seus olhos azuis com flamas de raiva. Temari encarou o menino em choque antes que seus olhos se estreitassem em fúria.

"Quem diabos você pensa que é? Você não sabe nada sobre nós, então não se atreva a julgar!" Temari gritou de volta.

"Você não tem nenhum direito! Me ouviu? Nenhum direito! Não faz idéia do que se passa entre a gente. Você não tem idéia nenhuma! Não ache que só porque você anda por ai chamando ele de 'amigo' te dá o direito de vir aqui e começar a agir assim. Gaara é meu irmão. Você me ouviu? Meu irmão! Toda vez que ele quebra, somos nós que temos que cuidar dele, somos nós que temos que lidar com seu temperamento, somos nós que ficamos vendo ele se destruir lentamente e saber que não importa o que façamos nunca é o bastante para o atingir! Nós! Então não aja como se não nos importássemos! Você não sabe como é olhar seu irmãozinho sofrer a vida inteira e saber que você não tem poder para o salvar."

Naruto encarou a mulher que estava tremendo, suas mãos apertadas em punhos.

"Você não sabe. Eu tento e tento, mas nada funciona. Eu sou irmã dele, maldição!" A mulher disse enquanto lagrimas escoriam de seus olhos. Naruto sentiu a culpa correr por ele.

"Toda vez que ele quebra assim, machuca, e eu penso que um dia ele não vai acordar e eu vou perder ele; e é minha culpa porque eu não tentei o bastante e não estava lá quando ele precisava de mim."

Abaixando a faca, Naruto suspirou enquanto abaixava o olhar.

"Me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter dito isso." O adolescente murmurou.

"Você esta certo! Não devia ter dito isso. Não é seu lugar! Você não sabe nada!" Temari gritou. Naruto deu uma risada melancólica.

"Pessoas tem me dito muito isso ultimamente."

Temari permaneceu em silencio enquanto observou a expressão dolorosa que cruzou o rosto do adolescente.

"Você realmente se importa com ele, não é? Eu pude ver pelo modo como você o segurava e pelo modo como você o olhava." Temari disse enquanto limpava as lagrimas que tinha caído em sua explosão.

"Eu estou feliz. Eu nunca achei que veria Gaara com um amigo. Ele sempre esteve sozinho, sabe. No começo ele tentou, tentou mesmo, mas então ele só parou. Desistiu. Mesmo quando Kankurou e eu tentamos ficar perto dele, ele só nos afastou." A mulher continuou enquanto caia numa cadeira, exausta, de repente parecendo muito mais velha do que seus vinte anos. Naruto não disse nada enquanto voltava a cortar.

"Talvez você possa fazer o que eu e Kankurou não conseguimos. Pelo que Kankurou me disse, você já começou."

Temari continuou a olhar Naruto com atenção. Suas sobrancelhas estavam ligeiramente franzidas enquanto ele se movia quase mecanicamente, seus pensamentos obviamente ocupando a maior parte de sua atenção.

"Naruto...há muito sobre Gaara que você não sabe...algumas dessas coisas...só...eu não quero ver ele sendo machucado."

Naruto parou para olhar para a mulher que estava sentada inclinada para frente, o rosto ainda machado pelas lágrimas.

"Tem muito sobre ele que eu não sei. Você e muitas pessoas já fizeram isso muito claro. Mas eu quero descobrir e é isso que importa."

"Você pode não gostar do que vai encontrar."

"Não importa o que ele fez ou que aconteceu a ele antes - Gaara é Gaara e eu não vou abandoná-lo. " Naruto afirmou enquanto olhava para Temari. Temari sorriu na determinação nos olhos do loiro.

"Obrigado, Naruto."

"Pelo que? Não há nada que você tenha que me agradecer." Naruto respondeu.

"Por se importar." Temari disse suavemente enquanto voltava a beber seu chá.

* * *

O som de algo batendo no chão e um grito agudo interrompeu o riso de Temari, fazendo com que Naruto parasse o relato de um incidente com Kakashi. Trocando um olhar rápido, ambos os loiros correram para fonte do ruído. A visão que os cumprimentou fez com que Naruto parasse e simplesmente encarasse seu amigo em horror. Gaara estava ajoelhado no chão, mãos enterradas no cabelo vermelho puxando as mechas. Seus lábios ainda estavam separados em um grito silencioso, olhos verdes largos, pupilas dilatadas e enevoadas do sono.

"Gaara!" Temari gritou enquanto passava rapidamente por Naruto para se ajoelhar ao lado do irmão.

"Gaara! Gaara, acorde!" a mulher gritou enquanto sacudia o irmão. Gaara permaneceu ignorante a seus esforços, seus olhos girando enquanto ele encarava algo que eles não podiam ver.

"Maldição, Kankurou não esta nem aqui. Gaara, por favor!" Temari implorou enquanto fez um tentativa de tirar as mãos do ruivo do cabelo. Gaara se endureceu mais sob seu toque, seu aperto em seu cabelo ficando mais apertado, sua respiração ficando áspera e seus lábios tremendo.

"Gaara." Naruto chamou ansiosamente enquanto se ajoelhava no outro lado do ruivo.

"Gaara, acorde." O loiro sussurrou novamente enquanto esticava uma mão e tocava gentilmente o ruivo.

"Ya-Yashamaru."

A palavra foi sussurrada, surpreendendo aqueles que estavam tentando o trazer a consciência.

"Gaara!" Naruto disse mais asperamente, agarrando os ombros do outro menino. Ao som de seu nome, Gaara finalmente saiu de seu sonho, olhos de jade se movendo para encarar Naruto.

"Naruto..." Gaara sussurrou roucamente enquanto lentamente soltava seu cabelo.

"Gaara!" Temari disse fraca enquanto se lançava em seu irmão, empurrando Naruto. Os olhos de Gaara permaneceram fixos em Naruto, o olhar enevoado anterior ido, substituído por um olhar alerta.

"Você estava gritando enquanto dormia." Naruto murmurou enquanto se apoiava de novo em seus tornozelos. Gaara não disse nada enquanto lentamente afastava sua irmã.

"Me solte." Gaara disse, sua voz de repente fria. Temari vacilou no tom enquanto se afastava. Tremulo, o ruivo ficou de pé.

"Não me toque!" Gaara disse rispidamente fazendo com que Naruto parasse em suas ações. Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu só estava tentando ajudar."

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda." Gaara disse rispidamente enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro e batia a porta atrás dele.

O ruivo encarou seu reflexo no espelho, seu corpo tremendo. Tomava toda sua força de vontade para permanecer de pé. Correu seus dedos sobre a cicatriz que queimava sob seu toque. Tinha ouvido a voz de Naruto. Enquanto estava cercado pelo sangue, coberto nele, tinha ouvido a voz de Naruto o chamar. O ruivo caiu no chão, suas pernas finalmente cedendo. As memórias que tinham se infiltrado em seus sonhos estavam tempestuosas em sua mente. Gaara apertou os punhos, escavando suas unhas em suas palmas em um esforço para parar de tremer. Náusea subiu nele quando o cheio de sangue de tanto tempo atrás alcançou suas narinas. Gaara caiu para frente, sua cabeça descansando nos azulejos frios, enquanto soluços secos submetiam seu corpo.

Naruto se sentou e observou a mulher se sentar transversalmente a ele em silêncio.

"Isso já aconteceu antes?" ele finalmente perguntou. A mulher não respondeu imediatamente enquanto girava a xícara em suas mãos.

"Sim...embora isso não tenha acontecido faz um tempo. Costumava ser mais freqüente quando ele era mais novo. Não aconteceu faz quase um ano."

"É por isso que ele faz isso." Temari continuou. "Você entende agora, Naruto? É por isso que ele não dorme. É por isso que ele se empurra até o ponto de ter um colapso...então ele não tem que lembrar."

Naruto abaixou os olhos. Suas mãos ainda estavam tremendo do que ele tinha visto, o olhar de absoluto horror e pânico no rosto do ruivo, o grito que deixava seus lábios. Naruto fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Temari...quem é Yasha-"

"Porque vocês dois ainda estão aqui?" uma voz interrompeu.

Ambos os loiros olharam para cima para encontrar os olhos verdes, cabelo ruivo ainda úmido do banho que tinha tomado, o rosto de Gaara era uma mascara perfeita de fúria.

"Gaara! C-como você esta se sentindo?" Temari gaguejou enquanto olhava seu irmãozinho.

"Sai agora." Gaara disse enquanto dobrava os braços e estreitava os olhos em sua irmã.

"Hey! Isso não é jeito de falar com a sua irmã! Ela estava doente de preocupação com você! Qual seu problema?" Naruto gritou enquanto ficava de pé olhando furioso no ruivo. Sua mente tinha esquecido rapidamente que a figura que exalava animosidade era o mesmo menino tremulo que estava gritando a não muito tempo atrás.

"Ninguém pediu pra ela se preocupar. Eu não dou a mínima se ela esta preocupada ou não. Ela só esta fazendo isso por algum tipo de senso de obrigação." Gaara disse rispidamente a seu amigo. A tempera de Naruto inflamou.

"Como você pode dizer algo assim?! Ela é sua -"

"Está tudo bem, Naruto." Temari interveio, mandando para o menino um sorriso fraco e triste.

"Não, não está -"

"Não se preocupe com isso. Além do mais, você esta aqui, certo? Eu vou indo." A mulher disse enquanto saia da cozinha.

"Eu te ligo mais tarde, Gaara."

Naruto mandou ao ruivo um olhar desagradável enquanto seguia Temari para fora da cozinha.

"Por que você deixa ele falar com você assim?" Naruto perguntou. Observou Temari procurar algo em sua bolsa. Puxando um pedaço de papel e uma caneta, ela escreveu alguns números e estendeu para Naruto.

"Normalmente Kankurou ficaria com ele. Ele é o único que Gaara deixa perto dele depois de algo assim. Ele desconta em qualquer outro que esta ao redor depois de um episodio. Eu estava esperando isso, esta tudo bem. É melhor eu sair agora. Sabe, Kankurou é o único que normalmente pode acordar Gaara, mas ele esta fora da cidade por alguns dias. Mas você o acordou. Quando você o chamou, Gaara acordou. Se você não estivesse aqui, eu não sei o que teria feito. Por favor, cuide dele."

Naruto abriu sua boca, mas nada saiu.

"Eu sei que ele pode ser difícil e eu sei que não deveria estar pedindo, mas por favor não o abandone. Ele já perdeu muito."

Naruto simplesmente assentiu enquanto pegava o pedaço de papel.

"Me ligue mais tarde?... Foi bom conhecer você, Naruto." Temari disse antes de se virar e sair. Naruto encarou o papel em sua mão por um momento, antes de colocar no seu bolso e se encaminhar para cozinha.

"Porque você ainda esta aqui?" Gaara perguntou da cadeira que ele tinha se sentado na mesa enquanto observava Naruto entrar na cozinha.

"Porque eu escolho estar aqui." Naruto respondeu enquanto encarava Gaara de volta.

"Você deveria ter saído com Temari."

"É bem, eu não tive vontade de ir."

"Você devia estar no trabalho."

"Tirei o dia de folga."

"Porque?"

"Porque eu quis."

"Saia."

"Me faça."

Gaara estreitou os olhos no loiro que estava o desafiando. Já podia sentir sua raiva sumindo sob o olhar dos azuis brilhantes, começando a ser substituída pelo calor que ele sentia sempre que Naruto estava por perto.

"Faz uma semana."

Naruto não respondeu enquanto começou a colocar a comida que tinha preparado na mesa.

"Sinto muito sobre isso. Eu estava meio ocupado." O loiro murmurou em desculpas. Gaara o encarou por um momento, antes de voltar seu olhar para a sopa e os vegetais na frente dele. Se Naruto não queria dizer a verdade então Gaara não ia forçar.

Os dois comeram em silencio enquanto Naruto mandava olhares de relances a seu amigo. As mãos de Gaara estremeceram enquanto trazia sua colher aos lábios. Gaara sentiu os olhos de Naruto nele, mas se recusou a olhar para cima. Sabia o que veria lá. Naruto iria querer uma explicação para o que tinha acontecido.

"Você esta bem?"

"Eu estou bem." Gaara disse enquanto continuou a comer.

"Gaara...sobre o que aconteceu..."

"Esqueça o que você viu."

"O que? O que você quer dizer-"

"Só esqueça isso, Naruto!" Gaara disse rispidamente enquanto encontrava o olhar de Naruto. Naruto abriu sua boca para protestar, mas imediatamente a fechou. Gaara estava implorando a ele. Podia ver isso e o medo nos olhos de jade que o encaravam sérios, implorando para ele não perguntar. Naruto o encarou em choque. Nunca tinha visto Gaara olhar assim antes. Naruto não disse nada enquanto terminava sua refeição, os dois adolescentes caindo novamente em silencio.

"Eu sinto muito." Naruto murmurou. Gaara parou para encarar seu amigo. Naruto manteve sua cabeça curvada, suas mãos apertando com força seus hashis.

"Você é meu amigo...contudo...há tanto que eu não sei, tanto que eu não entendo." Naruto disse, sua voz tremendo.

"Eu nunca parei para pensar sobre como você se sente ou realmente tentar entender. Eu só me forcei na sua vida."

"Porque esta preocupado sobre isso agora?" Gaara perguntou quando terminou sua sopa e pegou o peixe que Naruto também tinha preparado.

"O que?"

"Você não se importou antes, então porque se importa de repente?"

Naruto estremeceu nas palavras de Gaara. Gaara suspirou enquanto olhava para o loiro, olhos azuis escondidos por mechas loiras.

"Eu não me importo." Gaara disse suavemente. A cabeça de Naruto se ergueu rapidamente para encarar de volta o menino sentado na frente dele.

"Eu não preciso que você entenda. Eu só..."

"Você só o que?"

Gaara sentiu seu rosto aquecer enquanto desviou o olhar.

"Eu só não quero que você me deixe."

Naruto encarou de boca aberta enquanto as palavras de Gaara penetravam em sua mente.

"Gaara..."

No som de seu nome, Gaara olhou para Naruto. Se sentiu ficar mais vermelho quando as memórias do beijo que tinham compartilhado flutuou em sua mente.

"Você devia terminar sua comida antes que fique fria." O ruivo murmurou enquanto colocava um pedaço de peixe na boa. Os olhos de Naruto suavizaram enquanto ele observou o ruivo comer.

* * *

"Então, qual a sua comida favorita?" Naruto perguntou enquanto colocava outro pedaço de chocolate na boca. Gaara estudou o pedaço que segurava antes de morder.

"Linguado...e fígado."

Naruto fez uma careta para o ruivo.

"O que?"

"Num sei...nunca encontrei ninguém que gostasse de fígado antes." Naruto respondeu enquanto esticava a mão para caixa, para outro pedaço.

"Sua vez."

"Minha vez de que?"

"De me perguntar alguma coisa." Naruto indicou. Gaara inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e encarou Naruto.

"Porque você gosta tanto de laranja?"

Naruto pensou sobre a pergunta enquanto mastigou a noz que tinha estado no meio do chocolate que tinha escolhido.

"Eu nunca realmente pensei sobre isso. Eu acho que quando eu era criança, eu queria que as pessoas parassem de me ignorar, então eu decidi usar a cor mais brilhante que eu podia encontrar. Pessoas arrumavam tempo para olhar para coisas brilhantes." Naruto murmurou enquanto permitia sua cabeça caísse para trás. Gaara encarou o loiro intensamente, mas não disse nada.

"Depois eu só acabei me acostumando. Alem do mais, laranja fica bom em mim, não é?" Naruto perguntou sorrindo.

Gaara concordou de má vontade. Naruto estava certo, de certo modo essa cor combinava com ele.

"Então, o que você faz por diversão?"

"Diversão?"

"Sim, diversão! O que você faz que deixa você feliz?"

"Feliz..." Gaara repetiu enquanto mordia o chocolate que estava segurando. Encarou a substancia marrom que lentamente derretia em sua mão. Naruto observou fascinado quando Gaara lentamente lambeu o chocolate de seu dedo. O loiro sentiu seu corpo se aquecer enquanto a ponta do músculo cor de rosa mergulhou no centro do chocolate para pegar o centro do recheio enquanto um olhar de satisfação total surgia no rosto do ruivo.

"Deus, só come isso logo!"

Gaara deu um olhar feio para seu amigo antes de colocar o chocolate na boca.

"Eu vou mostrar." O ruivo disse enquanto ficava de pé.

"Me mostrar o que?"

"O que me faz feliz."

Naruto encarou incredulamente a pintura na frente dele. Uma jovem mulher, deitada de lado, sua cabeça descansando em seu braço dobrado enquanto seu cabelo negro fluía ao redor dela, envolvendo sua figura. Ela usava um kimono estonteantemente bonito que estava de lado, revelando um ombro pálido e pernas delgadas. Seus olhos estavam parcialmente fechados, parecendo melancólicos enquanto ela encarava sua audiência.

"Você fez isso?"

"Sim. Isso...Isso é o que me faz feliz."

"Gaara isso é-" Naruto sussurrou, seus olhos se alargando enquanto ele se virava para olhar para Gaara. Gaara encarou Naruto de volta intensamente.

"Obrigado."

"Pelo que?"

"Por me deixar ver isso."

Gaara não disse nada enquanto olhava de relance para pintura e se sentou.

"Sabe, ela meio que parece como Neji." Naruto deu um risadinha enquanto se sentava no chão ao lado de seu amigo.

"Ele parece uma menina." Gaara disse sem emoção. Naruto olhou de relance para o ruivo e riu.

"Ele parece, não é?"

Os dois se sentaram quietamente na luz fraca do estúdio de Gaara enquanto Naruto olhava ao redor curiosamente, vendo as manchas de tinta e de pontas de cigarro no chão. No canto haviam telas brancas empilhadas ordenadamente. Uma prateleira possuía tubos e outros recipientes de pintura de um lado, e pinceis no outro, bem acima das telas. Outros suprimentos diferentes estavam empilhados nas prateleiras que se alinhavam no lado do quarto. A única fonte de luz estava pendurada acima da pintura da jovem mulher. Havia uma janela do outro lado com cortinas pesadas sobre ela, bloqueando toda luz de fora.

"É minha vez."

"Para que?" Naruto perguntou enquanto se virava para Gaara.

"De fazer uma pergunta."

"O que você quer saber?"

"Por que...porque você me beijou?"

Gaara sentiu mais do que viu, Naruto enrijecer ao lado dele. O ruivo permaneceu quieto enquanto esperava pacientemente por uma resposta. Ele finalmente tinha feito a pergunta que Naruto tinha temido. Naruto tinha passado a semana inteira se perguntando a mesma coisa enquanto tentava classificar seus sentimentos pelo ruivo.

"Eu sinto muito."

"Porque você esta se desculpando dessa vez?"

"Eu não deveria ter feito isso." Naruto murmurou se sentindo extremamente alto-consciente enquanto esperava pela reação de Gaara.

"Então você se arrepende." Gaara forçou para fora; a dor que ele tinha sentido antes voltou com toda força. Naruto olhou de relance para o ruivo que estava encarando o chão. Pela terceira vez naquela noite, o olhar no rosto do ruivo pegou Naruto de surpresa.

"Eu deveria?" Naruto perguntou, sua voz soando pequena e fraca para suas próprias orelhas.

Gaara se virou para encontrar os olhos azuis que o observavam.

"Eu desejo que você não o fizesse."

"Eu não faço."

"Você faria isso novamente se pudesse?"

"Você quer que eu faça?"

Gaara não respondeu enquanto se virou para olhar o retrato que ele tinha criado. Naruto permaneceu em silêncio enquanto olhava o menino ao lado dele.

"Sim." Gaara sussurrou enquanto matinha seu olhar na pintura, não confiava em si mesmo para olhar para Naruto. Não queria ver o olhar de nojo no rosto do loiro ao que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Um ligeiro toque em sua coxa o assustou, fazendo ele virar para seu companheiro. Gaara permaneceu congelado enquanto observava Naruto se aproximar até que suas testas se tocaram. Lentamente, o loiro esticou a mão, tocando a nuca de Gaara. Os meninos encaram um ao outro. Suas respirações, doces de chocolate, se misturavam e formavam imagens em seus rostos. Os olhos de Naruto caíram para os lábios ligeiramente separados do ruivo. Com um movimento rápido, Gaara juntou seus lábios, surpreendendo o outro. Naruto colocou sua língua hesitantemente para fora, a passando de encontro a pele macia encostada na dele. Imediatamente, os lábios de Gaara se separaram, permitindo sua língua deslizar de encontro a de Naruto. O beijo se tornou superficial devido a inexperiência quando Naruto forçou sua língua para explorar a boca de Gaara, provando os resto do chocolate. Gaara segurou a camisa de Naruto, o puxando para frente. Naruto obedeceu, forçando o ruivo para baixo enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Naruto gemeu no beijo quando as mãos de Gaara passaram ao redor dele para trazer seus corpos mais próximos. Uma mão pálida se moveu para se enterrar em mechas douradas quando o beijo se tornou mais exigente. A necessidade por ar forçou Naruto a se afastar, arrancando um choramingo do ruivo abaixo dele. Ambos os meninos estavam arfando quando se encaram, lábios inchados e vermelhos. Naruto se deslocou ligeiramente, incerteza refletindo em seus olhos enquanto ele encarava o ruivo abaixo dele.

"De novo." Gaara sussurrou enquanto puxava Naruto para baixo, deslizando sua língua na boca do loiro no instante em que seus lábios se encontraram. Naruto gemeu com o aperto de Gaara em seu cabelo. O assalto do ruivo com sua língua era implacável, deixando o loiro tonto de prazer. Era até mesmo melhor do que ele tinha sonhado durante toda a semana. Naruto moveu sua mão para acariciar a pele macia da bochecha de Gaara, enquanto suas línguas dançavam ao redor uma das outras. Naruto sentiu uma mão deslizar em suas costas, segurando o tecido de sua camisa. Sentiu seu corpo aquecer quando Gaara ergueu o próprio corpo, os colocando mais perto, os ossos do quadril de Gaara escavando em sua coxa enquanto eles deitavam um sob o outro. Gaara grunhiu em aborrecimento quando Naruto quebrou o beijo, simplesmente para ofegar em surpresa na sensação de algo molhado de encontro a linha da sua maxila. Instintivamente, o ruivo inclinou sua cabeça expondo mais pele pálida para Naruto beijar. A respiração de Naruto era quente de encontro a pele sensível do ruivo, o fazendo estremecer, e fazendo sua mente vacilar da novidade de tudo isso. Gaara segurou a camisa do loiro com mais força quando Naruto mordeu e em seguida sugou um ponto abaixo de sua maxila que enviou tiros de prazer através do seu corpo. Naruto pressionou seus quadris no do ruivo abaixo dele, gemidos suaves escapando dos lábios entreabertos.

"Naruto..."Gaara sussurrou enquanto seu corpo se movia, precisando ficar mais perto do loiro em cima dele. Com uma ultima mordidela que fez Gaara respirar agudamente, Naruto se afastou. Gaara deixou sua mão cair do corpo que pairava sob ele. Naruto encarou o ruivo atordoado enquanto seu peito se erguia e abaixava com respirações agitadas. Se inclinando mais uma vez, Naruto colocou um beijo suave nos lábios de Gaara antes de se sentar.

"Fique." Gaara disse enquanto estendia a mão e agarrava o braço de Naruto. Naruto encarou a mão curiosamente.

"Essa noite. Fique comigo." O ruivo continuou

"Tudo bem." Naruto sussurrou enquanto permitia Gaara o puxar para se deitar ao lado dele. Gaara rolou para encarar o loiro. Tocou as cicatrizes que marcavam a pele macia do rosto dele. Suspirando, Naruto fechou seus olhos e se concentrou nos toques leves.

* * *

Muito Obrigado à: **Hanaee** (seus comentários sempre me fazem rir...rsss...), **Hanajima-san** e **darkgodth.**

Até o próximo, onde a coisa esquenta ainda mais!

Ja ne. ;D


End file.
